Never Said Hello
by Chrissykins
Summary: Tenzo has low confidence and lived a life of isolation. With compassion, Hiruzen helps him get in ANBU and has Kakashi Hatake take lead on giving Tenzo confidence and belonging. Warning: Romance won't happen quickly. Intercourse will be written (but not as often and detailed). KakashixTenzo. My very first story. Please help me by saying the pros and cons of my plot/writing!
1. A Tentative Step

**Hello my darlings! I am new at this whole fanfiction stuff and this is my first time EVER publishing anything. I am honestly nervous to whether you guys hate it or not. Either way, PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I am new and since I have schooling and all, I won't lie to you and say I'll be quick to update! I wanted to finish the story first, but I really wanna see if you guys like where this story is going! Oh! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY!**

Never Said Hello

A puff of smoke from Hiruzen's pipe flowed in disfigured cylinders. The Hokage sat with composure despite his excitement branching outward in eager to get right at this remarkable mission. Waiting awhile, he sighed impatiently, contemplating whether they should have assigned someone else to this mission for its uniqueness. Though he recalled that because this mission was so unique, he can't think of anyone better to be assigned with it.

Hiruzen senses a cool presence and wore a welcoming, warm smile; a gleam of assertive compassion dazzled within his professional eyes. He knew there'd be some disagreement to his proposition, but he doubts that his 'personal mission' will be declined.

A reluctantly firm voice vibrated throughout the walls of the Hokage's quarters, "Sorry for my lateness, there was this old wom-."

"No need for an excuse, Kakashi. Let's get straight to the details of this… 'Personal Mission,'" Hiruzen cut in with contained excitement, and pushed a turtle-green scroll across the oak-wood table toward Kakashi in a formal fashion.

Kakashi lazily snagged the scroll and boringly read through it with his emotionless right eye. Kakashi's laid-back exterior was cooling the oddly energetic atmosphere. The unique ability to make things appear simple out of personal habit was beyond Hiruzen, but he always knew that Kakashi was someone you'd be able to rely on.

Kakashi read, and felt slightly irritated at this new-gained knowledge. "I knew I had the right to be skeptical when you called this a 'personal mission.'" Kakashi spoke with a monotone voice. "Hokage-sama, I don't understand why you're treating this shinobi so exceptionally remarkable. Since when did a captain of the designated ANBU squad a newbie will soon join, is to be introduced one on one before meeting the rest of the squad? Much less, traditionally being dumped within the ANBU facility and having to self-navigate to their own designated squad dorm, expected to properly orientate themselves after our minuscule tour of our rules and how we function?" the tone Kakashi gave was cautiously respectful, politely recalling Hiruzen's place and his own.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, the eyes sagely poised, but filled with sympathy and understanding. "I understand your sudden frustration. I can assure to you that I am not babying him. Understand that I'm making an exception for this shinobi because he possesses a particularly unique ability. This 'gift' puts him in consistent danger and leaves his well-being in turmoil. I am assigning this mission to you because I believe you and your squad can not just protect him, but allow him to feel better about himself."

Kakashi collected himself and thought this through. Golden strings of nostalgic memories erupted like oil-spurred fire: Obito, Rin. 'Those who leave their comrades behind, is worse than scum!' Despite his longing, Kakashi visualized Obito's last lecture. He may not know this man yet, but Kakashi full well knew that this ninja of whom was currently non-existent to his reality, was a shinobi of Konoha. Therefore, is technically Kakashi's faithful comrade?

If Obito and Rin were set in this situation, they'd embrace this unknown shinobi without hesitation. Despite what circumstantial issues may possibly arise.

Kakashi made his decision; the ANBU was mildly surprised to open his eye when he never thought he closed it to begin with.

Looking upward into Hiruzen's eyes, the ANBU slouched his shoulders backward, "I'll take on this mission and have this highly-spoken-of shinobi under my wing. I pledge full responsibility for his actions. Although, I'd appreciate Intel on his 'gifted ability' you treat highly." Kakashi realized that his tone sounded more assertive than what he intended to.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, "Alright then, Kakashi, take this." Hiruzen handed Kakashi a scroll with emerald-green edges, "Maintain security on this scroll at all times! It has Intel on the shinobi you'll futuristically have as your subordinate. As soon you're done studying the contents of this scroll, bring it back as soon as possible."

Kakashi inserted the newly-retrieved scroll within his vest's scroll pocket. He thought it'd be best to look over the scroll within his own squad's room at the ANBU facility; He preferred his own environment to focus. Out of sheer curiosity, Kakashi was somewhat looking forward to what may unravel of all this. Although, Kakashi was hoping this shinobi wasn't egotistical. Observing the way Hiruzen spoke, this shinobi may be the complete opposite of a jerk... hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scroll was released from the seal on the scroll. He began reading what information was given. Genma and Gai were out, most likely eating at some shop. Either way, this was an excellent time for him to relax.

Real name: Tenzo. Codename: Yamato. Chakra Nature(s): Earth and Water. Gekkei Genkai: Wood Rele-.

"So he is a Gekkei Genkai bearer of the famed Wood Release." Kakashi finally understood the Hokage's actions; Wood Release Gekkei Genkai has historical and symbolic meaning to Konoha.

After reading the contents of the scroll, Kakashi felt too lazy taking those extra steps to the Hokage Mansion. Yet, he has been ordered to return it for safety prohibitions...

The grey-haired shinobi bit his thumb and placed his right hand on the table, "Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun the pug appeared.

"What do you need boss?" Pakkun asked obediently.

"Pakkun, can you hand in this scroll to the Hokage Mansion?" Kakashi said, pretending to do paper work while handing him the scroll.

The pug sighed unimpressively, not buying Kakashi's antics. Still, he took the scroll and padded off to the Hokage Mansion.

_Now to lean back and relax..._ Kakashi thought to himself. He was still tired from his last mission, so he closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"BOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" A strong voice thundered throughout the dorm room, the door practically smashing open.

"Holy honey baby, calm your balls!" A casually humorous voice said.

Kakashi spun on his chair to only be slammed on the ground, bear-hugged by his green beast friend: Might Gai

"OUR DEAREST DISTANT-AND-WITHDRAWN FRIEND HAS FINALLY ARRIVED FROM HIS ESPIONAGE MISSION! WE CAN REJOICE WITH THE POWER OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" Gai boisterously roared with pride and happiness.

"So, does the Hidden Mist have curves?" Genma asked with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Unf... Oof... Emf" Screw talking, Kakashi's breath was faltering by his oblivious friend.

"Gai, I think you're suffocating our captain." Genma granted, snickering.

Gai stopped to think for a moment, then let go of Kakashi, apologizing with genuine guilt.

Kakashi sighed, and brushed himself off. "We have a mission that I accepted by the Hokage himself." Genma and Gai gave a look of excitement, similar to a kid about to eat ice cream.

Whenever Kakashi is given a solo mission, he emphasized 'I' statements. If a requested mission included his squad, he referred to everyone.

"Well, what is it?" Genma and Gai asked at the same time.

"We're going to have a new member within our squad. Now, having him is a mission because we must 'make him feel as though he belongs.'" Kakashi said this smoothly.

"That's... one heck o-," Genma began.

"A NEW SQUAD MEMBER AND OUR DORM LOOKS LIKE THIS!?" Gai shouted, spreading his arms and waving them around the room. He was quite unaware to making the mess while greeting Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled at his friend, "Good point, let's clean up." He said, watching Gai excitedly clean the room.

Genma just flopped on his bed, saying that he's too tired (which is complete bullshit).

The room was finally clean and Gai was doing push-ups. "Have to look fresh for our newcomer!" Gai beamed, barely sweating.

"Gai, you do know that I'll be meeting him before you guys, right?" Kakashi forgot to mention that part.

Gai tumbled to the floor and Genma sneered at Gai's reaction.

"But... I am so eager to meet him!" Gai pouted, continuing his push-ups, but less rhythmic.

"Don't worry Gai. He'll be introduced to you guys after our private introduction." Kakashi stated his voice calm and monotone.

"Wow! Some special treatment this guy is getting!" Genma said theatrically, posing false jealousy.

"Ehhh... He's being treated like this for a reason." Kakashi said with a lighter tone.

Gai was doing his handstand pushups, Genma was throwing his senbon at a target board, and Kakashi was lying on his bed reading his book. He'd wait until notification for the introduction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"__I hope the team I'm assigned to do not have a slave driver for a captain." _Tenzo's inner was nagging.

_Why did you accept the application attempt for ANBU!? You're still not going to get anywhere._ Tenzo's thoughts were louder this time

"Ugh…" He's very skittish indeed.

Today was the day for him to meet his ANBU captain, then the squad. Just a few hours ago, Hiruzen met up with Tenzo and told him that he'll be calling an ANBU captain to take him in their squad. He trusted the Hokage with his life -he'd never intentionally choose someone that'd be a jerk to him-. Tenzo was certain of that. It's just... how can he be so sure?

It was 3:00pm in the afternoon and Konoha looked colorful on a warm sunny day. The birds were chirping harmonious melodies, the village was alive with incomprehensible chatter around the town market from afar, and the bridge Tenzo stood on was atop a beautiful lake, illumined by the glistening reflection of the sun.

It was a beautiful day, and Tenzo enjoyed as much he could (he's very rarely able to explore this far in the village without being tailed). He took a deep breath, and exhaled. The skittish man imagined all his stress building up, then leaving his body while breathing calmly. This moment -despite the pent up nervousness- felt peaceful.

Hiruzen walked on the bridge and welcomed Tenzo.

"Hello Yamato! That is your nickname now, young one." Hiruzen was in a good mood. He was smiling at Tenzo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh… e-… My pleasure Hokage-sama!" Tenzo bowed formally. He always held high respects for his Hokage. It's because of him that Tenzo was able to progress this far throughout his shinobi life.

Hiruzen chuckled sweetly, "No need for such formality to a friend!" Hiruzen always held a soft spot for Tenzo, the boy was so kind yet treated so harshly.

Tenzo blushed a tint of pink, "My apologies Hiruzen-sama!" He was caught off guard by Hiruzen's amiable words.

"Hiruzen-sama, thank you for helping me come this far. I really appreciate it." Tenzo felt too expressive and sheepish saying that, but he felt it important for the Hokage to feel acknowledged and appreciated for his unwavering kindness.

"Well aren't you a considerate one," Kakashi landed next to Tenzo. The wood-user was caught completely off guard and felt idiotic for his combatant position in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled impressively.

"Yamato, this is Kakashi, Kakashi, this is Yamato. You two will be working together." Hiruzen said reassuringly.

Tenzo put down his weaved signs and stood aside from the front of Hiruzen. He closely observed Kakashi and found him rather dull, and unique. His eye is expressionless, the posture he has is laid-back, but… his hair is the most bizarre hairstyle he's ever seen.

_What's with that mask he's wearing?_ Tenzo thought this gray-haired man was odd. He doesn't remember ANBU wearing fabric masks on their faces in public,

"Nice to meet you, Tenzo." Kakashi was aware of Tenzo's analytical eyes. He could care less for the staring; almost everyone already does that.

Tenzo froze, and then bowed instinctively, "My pleasure as well senpai!" Tenzo felt awkward and intense.

_Did he catch me staring?_ Tenzo thought nervously.

"Shall we continue our introductory in my office?" Hiruzen broke the silence, sensing Tenzo's unsteady persona.

"That would be a good idea," Kakashi caught onto Hiruzen's soft spot for this shinobi. He seems very polite but skittish as well.

So with that, Hiruzen weaved a few signs and they all found themselves in the Hokage's Quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My boy, try to refrain from shyness and present your skills and abilities." Hiruzen suggested simply.

Tenzo was uncertain of presenting his Wood Style. He's been raised to resent it. No, influenced to detest it as much as the Village Elders do. He showed his water and earth ninjutsu. Of course, he was comfortable with that because it stayed within the limitations of his comfort zone. Now, he is being pushed over his bold line.

Kakashi approaches him. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes dull with no emotion. The Copy ninja knew the tightness in this man's chest. It was obvious to see the storm of emotions flashing across the wood-user's expressive eyes.

Kakashi put a hand on Tenzo's shoulder, and leaned in, "I know you're nervous, scared, and uncertain whether or not the mokuton is something you should value and have pride over. You have been taught to resent this part of yourself because others detest you for who you are. Although, you are not being judged, ridiculed, or detested for possessing the powers of the mokuton here. Artificial or not, the mokuton you posses are one of the most important assets to the Hidden Leaf. Therefore, you are important to the Leaf."

Tenzo felt significant. Maybe, he is important. The Elders are snobs, which were obvious to him. So, why does he have to put himself down because of the bickering of some old hags?

Hiruzen felt lifted by the fiercely determined look that Tenzo wore on his face.

_I have to let it go!_ Tenzo roared inside his mind.

"Wood Style: Pillar Impale! HAAAAAH!" As Tenzo's hands hit the floor, wooden tendrils with a pointed end surged from the ground and impaled the hay dummy 10 feet away. "Split!" Tenzo swiftly shifted to a sign and wooden spikes emerged from the pillars. The dummy was completely impaled.

"I knew you could do it, Tenzo." Hiruzen complimented thoughtfully.

Tenzo gave a wide grin and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were closed in relief and happiness. He was glad all that was over. He still feels uncertain whether or not others may act as nicely as Hiruzen. Tenzo looked toward Kakashi's direction, and all he gets is a nod of approval.

_Well, at least he isn't chiding me._ Tenzo optimistically thought to himself.

"Ehem… Shall I introduce him to Gai and Genma now?" Kakashi asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, I think it's time." Hiruzen replied.

"The remaining members of your squad, Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzo asked, crisply bowing.

"Of course, Kouhai." Kakashi said, turning to walk out of the office.

"I wish you two well." Hiruzen said across the room.

"You as well, Hokage-sama!" Tenzo courteously replied.

_Here we go!_ Tenzo was mentally preparing himself for any psychopaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am practicing the usage of semi-colons as you could have seen! I really hope I describe the characters in a nostalgic fashion! Oh, by the way, I am still wrapping myself around the whole sama, kouhai, and senpai stuff. Please forgive me if I am not using these terms properly!**


	2. The Brave Coward

**I am back! I am so sorry to you all that I took so long for the update! My professionalism has plummeted indeed. Four days is waaaaay too long for you lot. Although, I had homework and birthdays to go to X_X ... And don't forget the ever so romantic boyfriend *le whisper*. Anyway, my vocabulary has decreased in sophistication in this chapter for which I personally apologies. And as for a certain Review-ee that I explained to about this, I have issues with past and present tenses! But fear not my lovies, I will stick with past tenses. But, when a character speaks, they will use present tense since that is an occurring event for this story is spoken/written in a tell-tale manner.**

Never Said Hello – Chapter 2

Tenzo was taken aback of how concealed the ANBU Headquarters were. Atop a hill not too far from the Hidden Leaf Forest, a chasm between two mountains lay. It seemed like an obvious place at first, but apparently as Kakashi told Tenzo, 'Genjutsu-specialized ANBU shroud the borders of the forest in a reversal genjutsu that makes you walk in circles.' This seemed true by the evidence of a small tower overlooking the forest. As Tenzo saw, the tower had 4 people sitting cross-legged and focusing with a maintained jutsu hand sign.

"How can they maintain chakra control and not suffer chakra exhaustion?" Tenzo was astonished watching them not move an inch by discipline.

"They eat a chakra-dense food pill that replenishes most of their chakra half way in their shifts." Kakashi replied simply. He seemed to not be surprised at Tenzo's amazement.

"Well, how long is their shift?" Tenzo asked more curiously.

"Huh… Two hours tops. There is an overall of three, five-manned genjutsu squads that takes turns every two hours." Kakashi seemed bored and his voice was plain.

"Hey, why is that guy standing?" Tenzo pointed to a masked shinobi standing stock still. The masked shinobi didn't maintain any hand signs.

"The fifth member of the squad is a Hyuga using Byakugan. Using this visual jutsu has the tendency to tire them out more quickly than the Genjutsu Users. So they take a break and recuperate every thirty minutes." His voice may have been plain, but Kakashi was very explanatory. Tenzo was more amazed by Kakashi's sudden talkative behavior –he didn't say a word on the way to ANBU-.

"Oi Hound! Is this guy your new squad member?" Tenzo almost jumped out of his skin the disembodied voice was so loud! He looked to his left and saw a massive man approach them.

"Hello Steel. Yeah, he's my new subordinate." Kakashi was not at all fazed by this huge man's voice. As usual, he looked laid-back and bored.

"He should come and fight me sometime; I'd give him a good challenge! Oi, challenge me at the training grounds when you're all settled in!" Steel obviously meant no harm to Tenzo. In fact, the approaching big man seemed excited and cheery to see him.

"U-uh… Sure? Okay, challenge accepted." Tenzo was not prepared for this bronny man to be so… childishly boisterous.

"Excellent! You'll see me at the training grounds if I'm not occupied with work!" Steel was very straight-forward and provocative, but he made Tenzo feel welcome.

Kakashi waved at Tenzo to follow him.

"Excuse me Steel, we have business to attend to." Not a single sign of any visual acknowledgement was given to Steel as Kakashi walked by.

Steel side-stepped Kakashi and pat Tenzo on the back, "I look forward to our sparring match!"

Tenzo smiled then faced forward and kept in Kakashi's direction.

Tenzo then walked down a dark navy blue stairway with Kakashi. The double doors had a Leaf carved into it with magnificent detail.

Kakashi released the sealing paper and the leaf separated. Kakashi signaled Tenzo toward a desk in the cave's wall with bars guarding it.

"Hello, are you new here at ANBU?" A professional female voice said.

"Yes, I am. Is this where I get my gear?" Tenzo asked.

"Indeed. I believe this is your gear, Tenzo." The women had a very office-like voice.

"Thank you." As Tenzo grabbed the box, he noticed the very soft features this women had. Her eyes were a brilliant sky-blue, even with faint lighting from torches. Her lips were full, and long wavy dirty-blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders. She was quite exotic. Most people in the Hidden Leaf had black or brown hair with black or brown eyes.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Tenzo, the changing room is this way." Kakashi called.

Tenzo turned on his toes and walked toward another door with the Leaf insignia.

The wood-user no longer believed he was in a cave. Light bulbs shine a bright white light in a massive room of lockers rowed in long columns that reached near the other side of the room. Benches lay close to lockers with some people chatting away while changing. Some were wearing masks, others were not.

"That's not true! Lightning Style: Burst Bolt is way faster than Wind Style: Puncture Bullet!" Some guy argued. His argue-e was smirking, not believing a word he says.

"You're ridiculous! You lack knowledge in the art of jutsu. I even heard that you're Taijutsu is petty compared to a Genin." The man replied.

"You think so? Prove it." The guy bit back.

"Fine then, let's see you take me on you, useless." The guy casually replied.

"You and me, training grounds now. Bring it." The guy irritably replied.

"Tenzo, I'd like you to get changed and observe this fight. These two are recruits just like you." Kakashi offered.

"Sure." Tenzo didn't want to ask any questions. Kakashi is his senpai and his reasoning seemed logical.

"Be sure to wear your mask whenever you go to the training grounds." Kakashi reminded.

"Understood, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo wasn't sure about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two shinobi were on the training ground. The guy who defended Lightning Style had pale skin with light blue, side-swepped hair, and his codename was Volt. The guy on the other end had tanned skin and black hair, spiky hair. His build was much thicker than Volt's and he seemed to be skilled in Taijutsu just looking at him. His codename was Panda.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" A burst of lightning erupted from Volt's hands after weaving his signs. The brightness almost forced Tenzo and some others to look away because it was so bright.

Panda anticipated this and jumped to the side and rolled on the ground. Evading Burst Bolt with almost inhuman speed, he weaved hand signs and charged at Volt.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!" A powerful burst of cylindrical wind currents hit Volt. The blue-haired man tumbled backward but used the momentum to crouch on his feet. Unfortunately for him, Panda was already onto Volt. Panda swung a mighty fist for Volt's head, but the blue-haired man caught on quickly and kicked hard at Panda's ankle, twisting to the left. Panda's foot slid and he lost balance and the fist just barely missed Volt. The fist hit the ground, and there was a fracture on the impacted earth.

"Taijutsu of a Genin, huh!?" Volt shouted as he jumped off his right foot and landed a quick uppercut to Panda's jaw, but seemed to have little effect. Panda grunted and swept his arms inward toward his chest, aiming for Volt. With lightning speed, Volt ducked then jumped back weaving a few more signs. Panda quickly assessed the situation then weaved his own hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Shock Wave/Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" Both shinobi cast their jutsu at the same time. Wind collided with lightning and with little protest; the electrical burst gave out and the mighty wind directly hit Volt.

He flew back and slammed into a tree, leaving a dent on the bark's surface. The bear-named man appeared in front of Volt with incredible speed and threw another punch. The fist was about to connect, but Volt quickly substituted with a log. The tree Volt slammed into, split in two by Panda's punch.

"Volt you coward, show yourself!" Panda frustratingly roared.

"Tssssssssssssssssssk." There was a strange sound and Panda looked down to the sound, and a paper bomb on the Substitution Log was almost completely disintegrated.

"Shit!" Panda jumped back and the tag burst in a fiery explosion. The tanned man inhaled air, then exhaled a gust of wind, uplifting and supporting his body weight in the air. The cloud of dust dispersed as Panda descended to the ground. From the location of explosion, nothing was there except tree shreds.

"Pewt, pewt, pewt," 3 Kunei shot from the treeline. Panda grabbed out his kunei and blocked the first one, dodged the second one, and as Panda threw his own kunei to change the trajectory of Volt's; the blue-haired man swiftly appeared behind Panda and lay his hand on his back.

"Lightning Style: Electrical Watts!" Panda was shaking and shivering; little streams of lightning were visible along the wind-user's body.

"Wind Style: Bodily Wind Blast!" A gust of wind exhaled from all over Panda's body, and the electrical currents dissipate.

Volt ducked as Panda performed an arm swing, and jumped back when Panda attempted to kick him.

"Come and fight me fair and square you little rat!" Panda roared. He seemed well adjusted proving his point that his Taijutsu is superior compared to Volt's.

"Only if you can catch me, Panda. For someone who holds his Taijutsu and Wind Style so highly, you move pretty slowly." Volt said nonchalantly

"I'll show you slowness." Panda said roughly.

Panda began waving his arms. At first, he seemed pretty mundane but eventually, wind waves were soaring through the air. Volt with wide eyes was attempting to dodge them one by one, but eventually, Panda's arm movements were almost as fast to a Hyuga using one of their 8 Trigrams jutsu.

"AAAAAHHHH," Volt was stricken by a wind wave and one hit lead to many more continuous attacks.

"Wind Style: Puncture Bullet!" A dozen visible air bullets shot from Panda's mouth and hit the dazed Volt with such an impact, he seemed to have had holes through him. Volt fell on his knees and lay there, unmoving. "You think I don't know that's a clone?" Panda called. The clone poofed with a bright flash of lightning.

"Lightning Style: Catastrophic Rush!" Volt jumped from a rock behind Panda during the flash and burst rows of lightning from his hands.

"Wind Style: Great Wind Sphere!" A rush of wind dispersed all shot lightning and Panda smirked at Volt's expression of shock.

"How are you doing that?" Volt asked anxiously.

"I already told you, moron. You lack knowledge in any form of jutsu. Wind will always subdue Lightning." Panda said as he charged at Volt with a wind sword. "All morons die! You're a shitty excuse for a shinobi. Your life ends here, useless!"

_That's not right! You can't just kill your comrade, ANBU or not…!_ Tenzo felt disgusted at Panda's actions.

Panda slashed whatever burst of lightning Volt had to offer. Volt got up and attempted to run, but was intercepted by wind currents swiping him off his feet. The bear-named ANBU smiled evilly and seemed to lavish every moment of Volt's horror.

_I can't just intervene! It's there fight and Volt shouldn't have provoked him… But Panda is scum for killing a comrade! What do I do? I can't interfere, and I can't just watch Volt die!_ Tenzo was having a war with himself. He felt conflicted of what to do. Then he made his decision: he was going to break the rules.

"No!" Volt yelped as Panda swung down his sword.

"Earth Style: Earth Core Ascension!" A chunk of earth Panda stood on rose like a pillar from the ground fast and hurried.

"Who… are you?" Volt asked, looking up at his savior dashed in front of him.

"My name is Yamato. This guy should treat you as his comrade and a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf ANBU. For now, recuperate and let me handle this guy." Tenzo may have forced himself to sound badass brave, but he honestly felt a decent level of fear. Panda is willing to kill someone he spars with, so this puts him in danger.

Panda jumped off the chunk of risen earth and used a Wind jutsu to help him gracefully float to the ground. He was infuriated at Yamato for his interference.

"Do you think you're someone who can just intervene in a fight whenever he wishes!?" Panda yelled.

Tenzo was nervous, but it's too late to turn back now. He was doing the right thing in his mind, and that gave him the valiance to reply with certain resolve.

"I am someone who protects my fellow comrades instead of slaying them; I don't want to fight you. I am asking you nicely to turn back now and forget about this fight before I may have to restrain you." Tenzo replied. He thought that sounded too high on himself, but he couldn't help it, the words flowed from his mouth.

"Well, a fight is what you're going to get!" Panda charged at Tenzo, wind sword in hand.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Tenzo dispersed a gush of water at Panda, holding him back with a mighty blast.

Panda resisted the raging water and hopped up out of the water's range, and slashed downward at Tenzo with his sword.

Tenzo rolled to the side, weaved a few signs and had an earthen fist come out the ground and hit Panda in the chest. The wood-user was not done. He threw kunei when Panda hastily regained balance, and as the bear-named ninja blocked them, the explosion tags on the kunei exploded. The smoke cleared, but Panda was not there.

_Where has he gone to?_ Tenzo wondered.

"Summoning Jutsu," Tenzo looked behind him to see a massive cloud of smoke. A giant paw emerged from the smoke and Tenzo just barely dodged it. He looked down on himself and saw a cut in his armor. No blood, or pain though, which is good. In the midst of observing himself a giant Panda with cloud patterns appeared.

"This must be why they call you panda…" Tenzo mumbled to himself. This did not look good. The wood-user may have studied much forms of jutsu, but his knowledge in summoning was dim.

"Let's see your fight me now!" Panda roared confidently, his summon charging.

"Earth Style: Boulder Launch!" A few dozen boulders cannoned out the earth and were aimed directly at Panda's summon.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Guard!" A powerful wind struck, and the boulders were knocked away. Tenzo did a triple flip backwards, but was already being pursued by the giant panda. Tenzo had trouble evading the Giant Panda's relentless attacks with its paws, and wind bursts. Attack after another, the battle was not in his favor. The usage of both Earth and Water jutsu, even his trump cards, seemed to do little. The Giant Panda would make wind shields or merely gut it through.

_If I don't use my mokuton, I will die!_ Tenzo thought wildly. He didn't want to present his Gekkei Genkai to those watching this fight. He wanted to avoid isolation and resentment.

"Wind Style: Panda Slash Barrage!" Wind currents hit Tenzo and gashed his flesh and he went flying in the air and roughly landed on the ground. He looked to the side and saw not just the spectators, but Kakashi observing this fight. Strange, Kakashi is using Wood Style hand signs. Is he, hinting Tenzo?

"You're dead," Panda stated with a impish grin. The Giant Panda rose his paw, and swung down.

"Wood Style: Scaled Dragon!" A dragon grew from the earth and even though its body was not completely grown, its developed arms clawed the Giant Panda's paw away from Tenzo.

"What is this!?" Panda shouted infuriatingly. The Wood Dragon completely emerged from the earth and aggressively hissed at the Giant Panda.

"Me teaching you not to underestimate your opponent," Tenzo said in a serious voice. He had a hard time, but he stood laid his hand on the Wood Dragon and the wood-user's body merged into its tail. A few moments later, his head, then the rest of his body was on the Wood Dragon's head.

"Bring it!" Panda shouted, having his Giant Panda growl.

"If you insist," Tenzo replied with equal power in his tone.

The Giant Panda roared, standing on its hind legs, swiping and smashing with its massive paws. The Wood Dragon hissed, dodging and clawing with its talons.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Slash Barrage!" Wind currents piled up in sharp edges. Tenzo saw this coming, and had his dragon jump backward.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" Trees and roots ascended from the ground and formed a thick, forest-like barrier.

Kakashi was amazed.

The giant bear jumped over the trees and attempted to pounce on Tenzo's dragon, but was dodged and struck in the face by the Wood Dragon's tail. The Giant Panda roared in pain and hastily charged at the Wooden Dragon. Tenzo was cautious, but his dragon was aggressive. The Wooden Dragon knelt lower than the Giant Panda, and tackled its chest, clawing and slicing at the bear. Roaring pain, the Panda disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Unf," Panda grunted as he hit the ground.

"Hiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss!" The Wood Dragon maliciously looked at Panda. If it weren't for Tenzo communicating the dragon to refrain anymore from combat, it would've killed Panda by now.

"I'll fuck you up!" Panda angrily shouted as loud as he could.

In reply, Tenzo had his dragon roar so loud, the earth vibrated. Panda is glaring at Tenzo, and Tenzo is glaring back.

"I don't want to fight you anymore." With that, Tenzo sunk into the Wood Dragon's head and emerged from its tail. He doesn't bother to look back toward Panda and returns his Wood Dragon. He just focuses on Volt, wearing amazement on his face. He approached Tenzo and began thanking him.

"You really saved me back there! Say, can you train me sometime?" Volt asked earnestly.

"I don't know Lightning Style. Although, I'll help you sharpen Taijutsu." Tenzo replied promisingly.

Volt grinned. He had quite a liking to Tenzo.

"Yamato, you've exceeded my expectations." Kakashi leaned against the wall. He was beside the entrance to the changing room.

"Your senpai is Kaka- I mean, Hound-Taichou!?" Volt astonishingly implied.

"Uh… yeah." Tenzo answered. He didn't know Kakashi had quite an effect on people.

"Yamato, I must show you the rest of my subordinates now," Kakashi bluntly said.

"Okay?" Tenzo wanted to meet the squad, but what if they're pissy like Panda?

"I guess I'll see you soon, Yamato!" With that, Volt was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lead Tenzo through the changing room. There was a separation between male and female for very specific reasons. Of course, Kakashi took Tenzo into the male room since the very beginning. They both walked out the doors leading to an apartment-like layout. The halls were carpet flooring with very intricate patterns, lights were installed on the side of the hallway walls, and doors with numbers on them were every so often walked by. Some doors were loud, others were quite, either way, Tenzo had a hard time wrapping his mind around that this is all in a cave.

Eventually, Kakashi and Tenzo stood next to a door. There was noise of punching and grunting. Tenzo looked over to Kakashi and he seemed comfortable and used to these noises, so Tenzo did not feel so worried. The punches were rhythmic so he figured someone was training.

Kakashi looked over to Tenzo and grasped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. They're nice people." Kakashi reassured with a bored tone.

"Understood, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo accepted his reassurance. Though, he was a tad jumpy.

Kakashi grasped the doorknob and turned it. As soon as the door made a 'click', a man with bushy eyebrows slammed the door open.

"WAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOH! OUR NEW RED-FACED SQUAD MEMBER HAS ARRIVED!" Gai cheerfully roared in excitement. Tenzo was blushing a shade of red.

"Ooh, uh… Hel-." Tenzo attempted to speak, but he was already embraced by this man wearing green tights. His bulging muscles harshly wrapped around Tenzo, and he was being swayed side-to-side like a rag doll. All the while, some guy behind this bushy-browed man with a senbon in his mouth was mischievously laughing.

"Gai, Tenzo. Tenzo, Gai." Kakashi introduced a little too late. Why didn't he tell Tenzo this was going to happen?

"Gai man, I think you're going to scare off our new recruit if you don't kill him with your hugs." The senbon-wielding shinobi implied.

Gai let go of Tenzo with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello Tenzo! My name is Might Gai, the Green Beast of the Leaf!" Gai boisterously greeted with an outstretched thumbs-up.

"H-hello. My name is Tenzo. I am the new recruit." Tenzo said with heaved breaths; those hugs are what kill his enemies.

"Oi! What about me? You can't just hog this honey babe recruit and not let him see me!" The senbon shinobi sarcastically chided.

"O-oh hey! Uh, what's your name?" Tenzo asked, cautious for another hug-attack.

"Heh, my name is Genma. My codename is Snipe. And dude calm down, I ain't a hug bug." Genma handed off. He noticed the relieving expression Tenzo had on his face when he heard that last part. Of course, he snickered from that as well.

Tenzo was overwhelmed by his squad. A withdrawn senpai who is sluggish and bored, an abrasive, over-excited muscular man with bushy eyebrows, and a sarcastic man with a mischievous grin on his face.

Tenzo walked in the room when Gai gently nudged him in. There were four beds, one in each corner of this surprisingly large room. Two opened doors on each side of the room had a washroom inside. Beside each bed were nightstands with porcelain lamps on top. Two drawers were in the bed frames where soft mattresses lay. Beside one bed, was a desk with books and unorganized files. Obviously, that must have been Kakashi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai kept chatting with Tenzo and made him feel welcome while he was punching a bag near the end of his bed. Genma was throwing senbon at a target board with much skill while lying on his bed. Kakashi was reading his orange book on the bed. Eventually, everyone went to sleep. When Tenzo left the shower and padded off to his bed, he saw a note.

"Make yourself feel at home! We already have some spare clothes in the drawers whenever you feel like exploring the village. Make sure you wear an ANBU mask when you decide to go out the ANBU HQ with your armor on. Oh, and if you have any questions, I'm willing to help. –Front Desk" Tenzo found this note on his nightstand. He searched through his bed's drawers and found spare armor. He didn't feel like wearing armor, so he closed the drawer and looked in the next one. Surely, there was a green vest, long-sleeve shirt, flannel pants, and shinobi sandals. The Uzumaki Clan's symbol was on the back of the vest and shirt. Also, a Hidden Leaf headband lay folded by the clothes.

_This works…_ Tenzo felt like exploring the ANBU Headquarters. He can't just stay here and know only the simple locations. He put on his clothes, buttoned the vest and tied the headband around his head.

As soon he was out the door, he turned and walked right into a solid object.

"I want to show you around instead of having my friend get lost." Gai's voice calmly said. Tenzo was surprised he could be so serious and calm.

"If you really want to, that'd be great." Tenzo said. He felt glad that Gai was willing to show him around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From Tenzo being shown around by Gai, the training grounds are actually outside behind the mountain to the left, which is also guarded by the Genjustsu Squads. No matter what you do, a special type of transportation justu formula is cast on the changing room entrance. This justu detects your gender, and then transports you to the corresponding changing room. The same thing applies for the entrance and exit for the training ground. Eventually, Tenzo asked about killings in ANBU HQ. Gai was thoughtfully listening as Tenzo explained the whole situation with Volt, Panda, and himself. When Tenzo finished explaining, Gai said that you are allowed to kill a fellow ANBU as long as both ANBU instigate the battle together. Although, you remain at a lower ANBU rank, put in a "Bad Pool", and am not trusted with high priority missions. This clarified many things for Tenzo. And while they engaged in conversation about ANBU, and how ANBU works, they found themselves back at their squad's apartment.

"I hope you were answered all your curious questions, my friend. If you need anything, come to me. I know much about ANBU." Gai said quietly.

"Thank you Gai for being here for me." Tenzo thanked gratefully. He always takes acts of kindness to heart.

They both went back into their squad's room and Gai went to sleep. Tenzo took off his clothes, and went to grab his pajamas. He heard some movement and quickly looked behind him.

He could have sworn that for a split second, he saw Kakashi stare at him. But he was asleep by then.

_Well, I am tired…_ Tenzo reasoned with himself. He changed in his pajamas and slipped under the covers on his bed.

_I am so tired… I am excited for what's in store for tomorrow. I like Gai and Volt. If it weren't for Kakashi edging me to use my Wood Style, I could have died…_ Tenzo thought gratefully to himself. He also recalled Genma making him laugh a few times. He was a very humorous guy. Slowly but surely, Tenzo closed his heavy eyelids and soundlessly went to sleep.

**I know I know, horrible way to end the chapter. But I am so bummed! I have no other idea of how to end this chapter! Although, I am already working on Ch. 3! And yes, as someone noted, I am trying to make Tenzo express his nervous and skittish traits a bit more. Besides, it makes him more cute! And as a reminder: THE ROMANCE IS NOT GOING TO COME FAST! And when I do get to romance, the sex won't be frequent. Although, I will provide good description for those of you who enjoy the climatic scene of romance which so happens to be sexual intercourse.**


	3. I Will Train Uncomfortably

Never Said Hello – Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! I am eternally sorry for keeping you a week! I've been soooo busy lately but I've reached my deadline and am glad to have another chapter up for you. Now, this chapter is a "starting an event" chapter which I think would be good for you lot. I need to give you something big for keeping you lot waiting. I'd also like say that I am sorry for my poor grammar in the first chapter and the second-ish. Anyway, READ ON!**

"Oh budieeeeeeeeee lullaby baaaaby! Wake those abnormal eyes of yours!" Tenzo felt breathing on his face. He drearily opened his dopey eyes to see Genma's nose just inches from his own. Tenzo could swear on 1 to 9 that Genma made the weirdest face he's ever seen.

"Ahhhh- OW!" In astonishment, Tenzo jumped back and hit the back of his head on the wall.

"D'awwwwwh! Is our new babe hurt and afraid?" Genma asked in a pretentiously fatherly manner.

"Oh Genma, let him breath. Our new friend had a rough time yesterday." Gai interjected. Genma stuck out his tongue at him. The Green Beast just laughed heartily.

"Eh wait, whaddya mean by "rough time"? Did he… kick off boots?" Genma asked suggestively. Gai just shook his head. How he has been able to adapt at Genma's lecherous behavior was unfortunate.

"I'll summarize with Tenzo's consent." Gai looked over to Tenzo who was still rubbing the back of his head sitting crisscross. At first, he was completely oblivious to the conversation. Eventually, he looked up at Gai, made a 'oh' face and gave the Green Beast such consent.

Gai explained Tenzo's 'rough time' in detail. Despite detail, Gai summarized it quickly.

"So, he practically pissed off an ill-tempered asshole? Okay, since its Panda, we should keep on our toes. AND DAMN! You just came here, and in the first hour you were already causing trouble." Genma is quite considerate Tenzo realized. In a strange way, he knew Genma said he'd protect him. Of course, he said that in his own way.

"Eh… yeah. I mean, I couldn't just let Volt die…" Tenzo justified himself. He is quite skittish, nervous, and anxious with social interaction, but he is bold in battle (as long as he isn't using his mokuton). You can't blame him, he's been lead a life of isolation and resentment over a 'gift' that he was unwillingly given.

There was awkward silence.

"Welp, let's go and showe-." Kakashi started but was instantly cut off when Genma and Gai booted it to either side of the room. In sheer seconds, the washroom doors closed. Kakashi did not seem effected by Genma and Gai's instantaneous reaction. In fact, he just lay on his bed, reading that orange book he read yesterday.

Tenzo was just sitting on his bed and looked at both closed doors leading to the washrooms with wide eyes. He figured this was common habit for both Genma and Gai to charge for the washrooms. Kakashi did seem too mellow and calm for such senseless competition. Oh hold on, that's right, Kakashi was in a room with him, just them. The wood-user realized this and felt uncomfortable, despite Genma and Gai just being a door away. Last night, when he went to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about that sharply intellectual eye sizing him up. And strangely, he _liked_ the thought of Kakashi's eye on him in a very incomprehensible way. Tenzo felt a fiery burn in his chest. He didn't understand this physical reaction, but it simultaneously felt good and painful. As though a desire deep within his heart burns in passion, and a twisting pull coils his heart.

"What are you thinking about? You sighing like that makes it hard for me to read." Kakashi cut off Tenzo's train of thought. He failed to realize that he was sighing until his senpai pointed it out.

"Just how I should deal with Panda." Tenzo lied. He was well aware that Kakashi is very perceptive, so he kept an open posture that portrayed confidence, and sincerity. Besides, asking Kakashi about last night would have been too awkward for the wood-user to handle.

"Don't worry about him. He'll soon figure out you're in my squad which will blanket you in a veil of security." Kakashi pointed out. He always spoke nonchalantly bored, Tenzo realized.

After a few more minutes, Genma and Gai were out the washrooms. Steam flowed as the two walked out the doors.

As Tenzo suspected, Gai had the biggest build in the squad. He wasn't a body builder, there was a slightly curved slimness to him that showed he was close to one, though. His shoulders were broad in structure, and thickness with muscle mass. Veins snaked along his thick arms and ended near his broad forearms. Tenzo could say they were like miniature hills and it would be a slight understatement. Strangely, his lower body was proportional with his upper body. He was pure muscle mass and toness with a broad skeletal structure.

Genma did not have as much muscle mass compared to the rest of the squad, including Tenzo himself. Although, Genma had a very toned and lean body with moderate muscle mass. He had a runner's body. Tenzo would have to observe his fighting style.

"You can hit the showers now, Tenzo. I didn't use all the hot water my stare-into-space friend." Gai said, noticing Tenzo's analytic eyes.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah, thanks." Tenzo replied, blushing in embarrassment. He noticed that Kakashi was already heading for the other washroom. So he stood from his bed, and walked off to the other one.

The wood-user locked the door and began to strip himself. He pulled down his pants and slung off his shirt then saw some wounds on his lower abdomen.

_How the hell!? Oh, wait a moment…_ Tenzo's brain triggered memories of him and Panda's confrontation. He was wounded from the Giant Panda clawing him. Funny, he must have been too half-conscious to notice it. Last night when he showered, he felt slight stings, but he didn't think much of it.

Tenzo finished showering.

He turned the water knob, slid the shower door open, and stepped out the bath. As the wood-user was grabbing a towel, he caught himself in the mirror at the front of him. His eyes gazed into his abnormally almond-shaped eye structure. Tenzo always felt self-concious and insecure of his exotic eyes. He never really expressed this to anyone, though. If you think about it, in Tenzo's perspective, it'd make him seem babyish and whiny if he complained of something so simplistic. So, he never muttered contempt of his eyes to anyone.

Tenzo shamefully looked away from the mirror and wrapped the mud-brown towel around his waist. He turned the door knob leading to the Squad's dorm room, and with a 'click' he gently swung the door open.

"Wow, you shower quickly. It's either you're unhygienic or very well disciplined." Genma pointed out.

"Uh… yeah, thank you?" Tenzo did not know whether or not that was a compliment.

"AHA! NOW WE WAIT FOR OUR GREY-HAIRED SQUAD LEADER!" Gai shouted gleefully. Hopefully, Gai's intentions to suggestively hint Kakashi to hurry up would have been heard –more like not ignored-.

"Hey, are you hurt man? Because, it looks like you haven't met up with the nurses at our clinic after your battle yesterday." Genma was the first to realize Tenzo's wounds. The blood was dried, but there were some droplets slightly drooping from his wounds. Of course, they looked sliced by a sharp object.

Gai instantaneously turned his head and intensely looked down south to Tenzo's lower abdomen. Even though he was clearly concerned for the wounds, Tenzo felt extremely uncomfortable having his comrades look at his bare skin at the lower section.

"Uh, what are you guys looking at?" Kakashi stood behind both Genma and Gai. The two shinobi turned around and stepped aside, making an obvious point about Tenzo's wounds tilting their heads to that direction.

Now Tenzo was even more uncomfortable and his face felt hot.

"Ah I see. Well, we should take him to the clinic if he wants to train." Kakashi said plainly. His eye was observing a little too much for Tenzo's comfort. He wanted to turn away, but that would seem suspicious and awkward.

"Hey, are you blushing man?" Genma asked surprisingly. He had a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, maybe I am?" Tenzo replied bashfully.

"My comrades, he's uncomfortable! Let's allow him to change before we take him to the clinic." Gai helpfully implied.

Tenzo was completely grateful for Gai's considerate words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo was escorted to the clinic by his squad, and he nearly blacked out and tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, Genma caught him and Gai helped support his weight. Tenzo felt groggy but forced himself to carry his own weight. He explained to the squad that his Deep Forest Emergence jutsu are one of his last resorts. Yes, it may not match Hashirama Senju's, but it always drained a considerable amount of chakra, especially since Tenzo has never been taught Chakra Control.

"So, you lack Chakra Control?" Gai asked thoughtfully.

"I don't lack it. My Chakra Control is just flawed because it was self-taught. I can walk on water, but not as efficiently as the guy next to me. I have to use my water ninjustu so the flow of water is not too uneven for me to handle." Tenzo explained tiredly.

"That makes sense, but it depletes more chakra than necessary. Why not let one of us teaches ya?" Genma kindly offered.

"I guess that would be nice. I don't want to be a burden, though. It is true that I often use more chakra than necessary." Tenzo replied.

"After you're done being treated, I'll give you tips and examples on Chakra Control." Kakashi said to Tenzo.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai!" Tenzo replied obediently.

It wasn't long until Squad Hound reached the clinic. They all went inside and Tenzo was lead to a treatment room as his friends were left in the waiting room. He sat on the bed and a woman walked in.

"You're just a few pools away from Chakra Exhaustion! You ANBU are so careless with the knowledge of us Medic Unit being here!" The nurse said. Tenzo noticed the nurse being the women at the front desk. After asking a few questions, it turns out that she takes shifts between three separate jobs; she works at the front desk for one week when the others are unavailable, if there is a shortage of nurses at the Clinic, she goes there and treats the ANBU. Other times as she's told Tenzo, most of her work revolves around squad missions.

"Alright, I've completely healed your wounds. Here"-Cura gave Tenzo a hand-sized bottle- "this salve will heal most wounds that are inflicted upon you. Please be more considerate of yourself. And as I touched base with your Chakra Points, I've realized that you have low Chakra Control. Ask your squad for any assistance on raising your Chakra Efficiency." The women lectured and assisted.

"Thank you." Tenzo replied as he wore his armor, put the salve in his pouch and walked out the door. He felt rejuvenated and alive.

"All better now?" Kakashi asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course; thank you for asking." Tenzo replied, taken aback by Kakashi's displayed concern in his voice.

"Well, shall we start training!?" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, let's head to the Training Grounds." Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamato, while Spike and Green Beast spar, I'll teach you Chakra Control. For now, follow me to the tree line." Kakashi directed. Tenzo was observing the way Genma and Gai fought. The Green Beast was fluid and strong with his technique. He was predictable, but direct, and also very deadly to get struck by, blocking or not. Genma on the other hand, moved swiftly and attacked quickly. He wasn't a power house like Gai, but he seemed quick to react at any attack with rapid reflexes.

"Al-alright Hound-senpai." Tenzo said while following Kakashi, distracted with Genma and Gai's spar.

Eventually, they were within the forest not too far from the Training Grounds. Kakashi lead Tenzo to a rock with fallen, thick vines on them. The grey-haired man swung the vines aside and walked through the rock's wide gap. Tenzo followed with curiosity and when he emerged to the other side, a wide opening of light showed, a beautiful pond with cherry blossom trees were there. All around there were huge rock walls guarding this pond. Tenzo felt at peace here.

"Tenzo, this is my secret training area. No one except us knows it." Kakashi said.

"It's amazing! Why must I train here?" Tenzo asked curiously, marveling this beautiful location.

"Certain ANBU will disown you. They may because you haven't completely grasped the abilities of Chakra Control." Kakashi stated.

"That makes sense…" Tenzo said insecurely despite understanding Kakashi's reasoning.

"Don't feel down on yourself, not everyone is born with the ability to naturally control their chakra, especially self-taught." Kakashi compassionately said in a comforting tone. Oh why did he use such expressions when Genma and Gai weren't around?

"Thank you Kakashi-senpai, I'd like to begin my training now." Tenzo was determined.

"Alright, stand on that tree branch and meditate. Focus on nothing but your chakra flow." Kakashi said.

And it was then on that for hours on end, Tenzo stood upside down upon a cherry blossom tree and meditated. With much practice, it came natural to him when he stood underneath and no longer required to meditate. His senpai may have been reading his orange book, but he observed this and had his kouhai do the same thing with water. For even further hours he stood on that lake, focusing his chakra and meditating. Eventually, the water was clear and all the waves that stretched across the lake were the petals of the cherry blossoms and not Tenzo himself.

"I'm impressed, despite little knowledge in Chakra Control, you've learned how to master water-standing more quickly than the average shinobi." Kakashi said with much reassurance in his tone.

"I'm glad that I've reached your expectations, senpai." Tenzo said respectfully.

"You've exceeded them, kouhai," Kakashi signaled Tenzo to leave with him.

With reluctance, Tenzo followed Kakashi out the secret pond and back to the training grounds. Tenzo has spent 5 hours sharpening his Chakra Control.

"You've managed to get Jonin rank Chakra Control, but I know you can progress further." Kakashi enthused.

"How? Just because I've mastered the Clear-Water Stand doesn't mean I can simply achieve a higher rank." Tenzo replied pessimistically.

"Who has the genes of Hashirama Senju? It's abnormal for someone to reach this level of Chakra Control in 5 hours. Most people make it a week or even two," Kakashi was not allowing Tenzo to harshly critique himself.

"Alright, what will I learn to do next time?" Tenzo asked curiously.

"You're going to learn how to use your jutsu without wasting excess chakra. You'll figure out what I have for you next time," The two shinobi emerged from the tree line and there was Gai punching and kicking a wooden post. Genma was sparring with another ANBU.

Tenzo realized how compassionate Kakashi was to his comrades. In fact, he may appear monotone and careless, but his interior was different from his exterior. While they were training at the Blossom Pond, Kakashi kept reassuring Tenzo of his progress and seemed to never grow tired of helping him.

Kakashi realized how strong-willed Tenzo was for his comrades. In fact, he may appear skittish and sheepish, but he was not all that. Tenzo does what he believes is right, he desires independence and to not be a burden for his friends. His determinations were those very desires.

"It's time to go, Spike, Green Beast!" Kakashi announced.

"Alright Hound! On my way," Gai stopped punching the post and ran near Kakashi and Tenzo.

Genma won the spar and also came.

"Has our friend sharpened his Chakra Control?" Gai asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I managed to stand on water without causing any ripple on the water's surface." Tenzo explained proudly.

"Wow, someone picks up on things pretty quickly." Genma cheered with a sneer.

"I guess…? I'm glad to advance forward and to be almost equal with you all." Tenzo said sincerely.

"Tenzo, remember that me, Spike, and Hound are here for you no matter what. You're not a burden to us. We all believe that you're a very unique and essential asset to our squad." Gai cut in.

Tenzo felt happy. Here he stands in front of a squad that is genuinely concerned for his well-being. He felt appreciated and important. Of course, he felt this way ever since Hiruzen persistently supported him. Now though, he has a circle of friends he can rely on and as they hopefully rely on him.

"HEY YAMATO," Tenzo vaguely recognizes that strong voice.

He turns around and sees Steel running at him.

_Oh right, the spar…_ Tenzo remembered his promise for a spar.

"Yamato, I have a friend with me"-A women appeared from behind his big body-"Find someone and do a tag team battle with us," It didn't seem like Tenzo could get out of this one.

"Well, I'd love to bu-"Tenzo began.

"Yo buddy, I wanna be your partner for the tag team," Volt jumped from a distant tree and wore a flashy grin.

"Alright, I suppose Volt will be my tag team partner." Tenzo said confidently.

"Hello, Tenzo." Cura the ANBU who gave his gear at the front desk and healed him at the ANBU HQ Clinic spoke. She wore an exquisite cat mask which was very similar to Tenzo's. Now that he has pondered on it, the women did have that unnaturally beautiful hair.

"Oh hey, so you're Steel's tag team partner?" Tenzo asked astonishingly.

"Why else would I be here silly?" Cura replied cheerily.

"Heh! Okay, let's take 25 paces away to start." Volt suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. Yamato's friends, watch this fight if you wish but stand aside please." Steel asked.

Kakashi, Genma, and Gai all paced aside from the range of the battle. They were observing and Tenzo saw this as an opportunity to show his skills and abilities.

"We'll fight in three," Steel started shouting loudly. Volt adjusted his battle stance.

_I won't show that I'm a burden!_ Tenzo's mind was racing with resolves.

"Two!" Steel shouted loudly. Cura stood closely behind Steel's back.

_I'll show my worth!_

"ONE!" Steel boisterously roared. And Tenzo looked over at his squad, and most definitely felt the surge of determination to win.

_I will not give up!_ Tenzo was ready for this. He wants to show Genma, Gai, and especially Kakashi that his training paid off. He won't fail his senpai and friends!

_Just watch me senpai, for once, I found someone who I don't mind being observed by…_

The battle is on.

**The ending to this chapter, I hope you lot liked it! The battle is on!**


	4. The Spar of a Lifetime

Never Said Hello – Ch. 4

**Ch. 4 finally exists! I wonder, who shall win this spar? Steel and Cura, or Tenzo and Volt? Either way, these two tag teams shall clash in an epic battle! What will Kakashi think at the end of this spar? Will he think Tenzo needs more training when he loses? DID I JUST SPOIL THE SPAR'S ENDING!? Read and find out ;) By the way, this whole chapter is not just a spar, I can assure that to you without spoiling too much. Read on~!3**

Cura was the first to attack; she leapt from Steel's back and threw shuriken which appeared from a summon formula on her wrist. After throwing far more than a few dozen in mere seconds, she weaved hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Shuriken!" In an instant, the shuriken tripled and the rain of shuriken was heading straight for Tenzo and Volt.

Tenzo looked over his shoulder and quickly assured to his friend that he could handle it.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A slab of earth emerged from the ground and stopped the shuriken from connecting with Tenzo and Volt. Kakashi was slightly put off but not surprised that Tenzo was avoiding to use his mokuton.

"Steel Fist!" Steel was plummeting from the sky behind the two shinobi. The wood-user was only a few feet away from Volt, but Steel moved swiftly with his attack.

Tenzo side-stepped Steel's Iron Fist, inches from his face, and ducked when the big man swung his arm outward. The next attack was Steel mightily punching downward with his right arm. He sought this attack and redirected Steel's punch with his left arm. The wood-user went close up to Steel's face and swiftly jabbed his throat with his free hand. The huge man grunted but kneed Tenzo in the stomach. The cat-masked shinobi was only able to place his hand between the knee and his stomach before Steel's knee connected. Tenzo used the momentum of the knee's crushing power to push back from Steel. He backflipped a few feet away.

_He's very strong. For a big guy, he isn't all that slow, either. His Taijutsu is definitely better than Panda's._ Tenzo summarized to himself.

"Don't lose focus my dear," Cura wildly spun on her foot and did a high kick on Tenzo's back.

"Tenzo! Lightning Style: Electric Dash!" Volt seemingly teleported to Tenzo's area of impact and shut off his electric currents before he caught him.

The blue-haired man had difficulty holding up Tenzo as he was being forced backward by the wood-user's weight landing in his chest and arms. While Volt was sliding backward and grasping his friend, Tenzo threw kunei at both Cura and Steel. The thrown kunei were easily dodged and deflected. But when Cura attempted to move, chakra strings were keeping her body wrapped up.

"Volt, now!" Tenzo shouted at his friend. The lightning ANBU already knew what to do in that situation and fluently spun on his feet, dropping Tenzo and released a jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" A small bolt of lightning shot directly for Cura.

"Magnet Style: Iron Mineral Wall!" Steel stood in front of the lightning and as it was about to strike his big body, a rapid stream of black particles surged in front of Steel.

"Water Style: Water Bowl!" Tenzo burst a continuous jet stream at Steel's iron minerals. He instantly assessed the situation and knew that his Water jutsu would be useful against Steel's iron minerals. Although, the electrically conducted grains on the side dispersed before the water's jet touched the wall of iron. A good chunk struck Tenzo and sent him flying back, electricity coursing through his body. Volt was mostly immune to the electrical bursts from the prism shapes. After successfully dodging most of the shapes, the blue-haired shinobi ran to Tenzo so he can absorb the electricity that was immobilizing Tenzo's movement but Cura stepped in.

"Nice try Voltie boy." Cura said as she was advancing on him with Chakra Dissection palms.

"Don't get too cocky, Cura," Volt called as he slapped away Cura's palm.

Time was running short for Volt. Tenzo's body was overwhelmed with ongoing electrical currents that restrained oriented movement. And Steel was already advancing on him and he was busy trying to avoid Cura's Chakra Dissection palms. He only had one option to reach Tenzo in time.

"Lightning Style: Elektra's Outrage!" At first, nothing happened. Then when least expected, bursts of green lightning exploded in a wide array of waves. Volt had to keep his hand sign intact and focused most of the stream to Tenzo. Steel already caught on and used his Magnet Style's iron mineral to shield him, and directly attack Volt to stop Cura from being stuck in an electric prison of shocking waves.

He was struck by Steel's iron minerals and was thrashed on a boulder. His electricity took a few moments, but even though he held his sign while being hit, he crumpled to the ground when he landed on the boulder. Luckily, he was still conscious.

"I think we win this time." Cura called, looking at the two grounded shinobi and was already healing her wounds.

"That was a good ma-"Steel was interrupted when he got hit by a Tearing Torrent jutsu. The vortex of water blasted Steel far away.

"I'm still not done. Volt, I need your help." Tenzo called.

Volt had much difficulty, but he got up and smirked at Tenzo, complimenting his strong will. Tenzo simply pointed out that Volt's reversal suction of the electrical currents helped.

"Wow, you guys never give up, do you?" Cura was already advancing on Tenzo with Chakra Dissection palms.

"Volt, take this-," Tenzo skillfully tossed Volt a food pill, "Eat it and replenish your chakra for your final attack!" Tenzo called out.

"Of course," Volt ate the pill and meditated for some chakra.

Tenzo and Cura were toe-to-toe with one another. They both had to be quick and balanced to not get hit by the other. They were a flurry of punches, dodges, and chops. One mistake could lead to a loss in this heated battle.

The wood-user began to feel slow. His body was becoming mushy and he felt like jello. Tenzo's head was spinning and pounding and while he was attacking Cura, a reflection all around him appeared showing him and Cura battling in dimensional crystallized mirrors. He began to get confused and Cura would simply disappear when his punches finally connected. He was uncertain with what to do until he began falling into the ground, which felt like the sky. The wood-user landed softly, but saw blue grass with a green sky. Slowly, he was being wrapped in blue plants and cased by green lids of dense clouds.

_Genjutsu, this must be Cura's genjutsu!_ Tenzo realized. If he could, he'd use the chakra disruption technique to escape the genjutsu. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how. He kept struggling to get out but the more he struggled, the more he'd be encased.

Volt knew Tenzo was under a genjutsu, but he was too busy dodging Steel's magnetic mineral shapes. Steel was a long ways from the three battling shinobi, but he had the ability to control his iron grains at a far distance. Cura was persistent and kept advancing on Volt as well.

"Ha take this," Volt fell back and was disabled of movement in his left leg. The muscles seemed eased and dysfunctional. After he fell on the ground, Cura attacked in a flurry of swats. Volt smiled and until the blue-haired man disappeared that Cura caught on to his mischievous grin.

He was a Lightning Clone to distract Steel and Cura. All the while, he hid Tenzo somewhere and freed him of his genjutsu trap. Cura was struck by the lightning and was vigorously shivering. Also, the bright light prevented both Cura and Steel to catch Volt hiding Tenzo.

"Uh… did you break me out, Volt?" Tenzo asked gratefully.

"Yeah, of course I did. It won't be long until they find us though. We're behind a rock a few feet away from them. Cura is knocked out by my Lightning Clone but Steel's Magnet Style makes it hard for me to attack him." Volt hurriedly explained.

"Alright, we'll both attack him then." Tenzo told Volt the plan.

The two shinobi jumped from behind the boulder and charged at Steel moving inward and outward scissor style. Steel was using his iron shapes to attempt striking them but they were too fast.

"Water Style: Water Basin Technique/Lightning Style: Catastrophic Rush!" An electrocuted water wave charged forth at Steel. The velocity behind this wave was strong enough to swallow a giant animal.

He conjured a massive wall of iron in front of him and as the water swerved around it, he was 10 feet in the air on a Magnetic Mineral bog. Volt used his Dashing jutsu to pursue Steel, but he was countered by ongoing iron grains. Waves of them were surging forth to Tenzo's direction as well and the two friends had difficulty evading them. Tenzo decided to distract Steel as Volt signaled his surprise attack.

"Earth Style: Flow Spears!" Nearby, mud from Tenzo's flowing water transformed into levitating balls of rock. In an instant, Tenzo sent the mud-rocks at Steel's direction.

The Magnet Shinobi countered the mud-rocks with a dull expression. The more Tenzo shot mud-rocks, the more Steel insisted the consistency of using the Iron Sand in a specific direction.

Tenzo threw a kunei with a flash tag, Steel shielded it but the ignition kept him confused. Volt sought the opportunity and stealthily jumped to Steel's back with a prepared shock paralyses blade. He was in position and Steel didn't seem to notice because Tenzo kept him busy, but the last second Volt was going to strike, a gust of Iron Sand struck the blue-haired man from the side and smashed him hard on the ground. The sand hardened and Volt was not able to move. He was completely immobilized and imprisoned. Tenzo looked toward his electric friend and in the very second he lost focus, cylindrical sand impacted his chest. Tenzo went flying backwards and he was down on the ground.

"_Now_ it seems like me and Cura win," Steel finalized with pride. He stepped down from his sand and approached Cura who recovered from the electrical bursts that were consuming her body, until a wooden pole slammed Steel aside. Cura looked over in panic but was instantly forced back by Volt's bolt jutsu.

"We're still not done. I won't give up so easily, I am stronger than I look!" Tenzo diplomatically stated.

During the flash, Tenzo replaced himself with a Wood Clone and freed Volt from the hardened sand by applying his water jutsu on him.

"As long Yamato stands and keeps moving forward with his will, I too will not give up!" Volt proudly implied.

"Hehe, Cura, I think Yamato and I should go toe-to-toe. If you can support me with your genjutsu, Yamato here is not very keen to gen resistance." Steel advised to Cura.

"Sure thing darling," Cura was already weaving her hand signs. "Dreamer's Demonic Illu-" Cura was tackled by Volt again.

"As if I'll let you use that against Yamato again." Volt defiantly grunted.

Steel streamed dense Iron Sand at Volt but Tenzo intervened with a Wood Dome.

"I'm your opponent now." Tenzo beckoned.

"I'm excited, one with Hashirama Senju's Gekkei Genkai. This battle will most certainly be my favorite!" Steel boisterously shouted.

On one side, Steel's Iron Sand levitated in spears amongst him. The other side had Tenzo slowly rising wooden pillars.

"What is that Iron Sand? Is it a Gekkei Genkai?" Tenzo was curious to how Steel possesses the ability to control sand.

Especially Iron Sand.

"When I was a young child, I was born under a clan. This clan originated in the Sand Village and they were well known for possessing abilities far beyond the Sand Shinobi's simple jutsu. You see, I was inherited with the Magnet Style Gekkei Genkai, and as I've trained with it, a sand shinobi saw my potential and taught me how to control and use Iron Sand utilizing my own Gekkei Genkai with basic Sand Ninjutsu. The man who taught is known as the Third Kazekage. How I came here and became part of the ANBU, though, is none of your business dear friend," While Steel was explaining a part of his past, he couldn't help but feel at awe. All he inherited was a cheap imitation of Hashirama's cells by being a creep's lab rat.

"I see," Tenzo was speechless and had nothing suffice to say at Steel's explanation.

"You inherit the First Hokage's Gekkei Genkai. I inherit the Third Kazekage's personalized Gekkei Genkai. This spar will be the greatest!" Steel shouted, bursting a stream of Iron Sand in Tenzo's direction.

Tenzo saw this coming and grew a square wooden pillar from underneath his feet and ascended in the air. Three wood clones protruded from the wood pillar. Without hesitation, the two clones on the side placed their palms on the ground and sent fluently moving roots to the sand and when the sand collided with the massive roots, trees rapidly grew from the ground and the branches from the trees reached forth through the sand and attempted to snag Steel. The big man condensed Iron Sand in front of him as a shield and jumped to the side when the wooden branches penetrated the sand wall.

The third wood clone emerged from a nearby tree and turned its arm into a large mallet; the wood clone then swung its arm.

Steel spun in the air to dodge the mallet-arm and grabbed the Wood Clone's elbow, punched it in the back then threw it to the ground. It turned back to wood then shot wooden shrapnel at Steel's direction. He deflected it with two explosion tags.

The first wood clone soared through the smoke reaching for Steel with wood-tendril-arms. He performed an ariel spin to skid by them, but smaller tendrils shot from the side and wrapped around Steel.

The second wood clone was underneath the big man and grew thick pillars to trap him with more encased density. Steel however managed to control iron sand to appear beneath him and stop the pillars from reaching his coiled body. Despite his efforts, one of the pillars weaved around the cloud of thick iron sand and wrapped itself around Steel.

He knew that if he didn't reach drastic measures, he'd lose the spar.

With much effort, the Iron Sand shinobi created prism-dense iron sand from the ground's minerals and struck the wooden beams. They split in half and Steel free fell on the floor of levitated sand still resisting the second wood clone's tendrils.

Tenzo was shooting wooden beams to Steel's direction upon the pillar he stood. Despite his efforts, he kept missing Steel's agile body.

Steel created a standing cloud of iron sand. He stood on it and sent himself near Tenzo. He spread his arms and slowly ascended them. A mass amount of iron sand appeared and while Steel weaved and moved his arms, a dark dragon appeared. With Steel's control, he sent the dragon toward his opponent's direction.

The wood clones were already pursuing and blocking the Iron Sand Dragon to buy time for the original. One clone created wooden javelins and shot them, but the dragon's sand simply dispersed around the wooden spears and slapped the wood clone to the ground. It turned into a wooden dummy and exploded under the dragon's hand. Of course, the "dragon" was just crafted iron sand that defies gravity and levitates in the air. So, the dragon did not collapse. It simply appeared unfazed.

Tenzo created a lengthy wooden pillar and slid on it toward Steel.

"Let's finish this! Wood Style: Scaled Dragon!" Tenzo's Wooden Dragon emerged from the ground and aggressively attacked Steel's gigantic wall of iron sand. The dragon had a unique ability to absorb chakra, Tenzo realized, and he could somehow transmit information and communicate with the scaled beast through high frequency noises that only plants could make. Of course, this explained why his Wood Dragon knew what to attack right when it was summoned.

Steel's iron sand would fall and it took a while for him to transmit enough chakra on the fallen particles by the Wood Dragon's absorption. He kept his stream of iron sand consistent, and he used shapes with jagged, pointy ends to jab at the wooden beast. Right after the attack, he quickly sent what grains he had away before the Wood Dragon could absorb all of it. This was difficult for Tenzo because the Wood Dragon may empower itself and regenerate off of chakra, but it took too much damage for it to handle. So, he had to focus his chakra into repairing the dragon as it was in combat.

_This doesn't look good. _Tenzo was running short of chakra by the minute and this spar turned into a full scale battle. He knew that ending the battle as quickly as possible was the only solution. He stood up, ate a food pill that the ANBU HQ Clinic gave him, and instantly felt energized and powerful, he knew what was happening, Tenzo's chakra cells have increased its reproduction.

_I must act now!_ Tenzo slid further along the wooden pillar and leapt high in the air. Steel was -and had to- focusing most of his iron sand on Tenzo's Wood Dragon to repel most of it's attacks. The thing was slicing and smashing through wave after wave of continuous iron sand. So as Tenzo came closer to Steel, there was little sand to dodge, and evade.

"Bring it!" Steel shouted. He condensed a cocoon of iron sand around the Wood Dragon to by some time.

Tenzo attempted to punch Steel's face who was already leaning to the side just inches from his fist. The wood-user suddenly formed a big branch on the side of his forearm, and it connected with his face.

As Steel was knocked back, he kicked Tenzo on the lower abdomen. He groaned in pain and fell off the other side of the iron sand cloud.

The wood-user spun in the air and as he recovered, the cat-masked shinobi directed his wooden pillar downward toward him and lightly landed on its descending surface. Steel was lightly placed on the ground by manipulating his very little iron sand. He had to focus most of it on the hissing scaled dragon behind Tenzo.

"Dear God kid, you're really something else, you know that right?" Steel praised in a questionable manner.

"I could say the same for you. I guess this is what it must be like for those with Kage's powers colliding with one another." Tenzo pointed out.

"If you're this powerful and still claim to be a cheap imitation of Hashirama Senju's mokuton, then I can only imagine how powerful our First Hokage must have been." Steel said amazingly.

"Well, you got a few good hits on me with the Third Kazekage's abilities," Tenzo caught on that Steel is stalling and sizing him up.

"What about… NOW!?" Steel paused a bit before saying the last word to that sentence. It was too late for Tenzo, though; he was already trapped in a cocoon of iron sand.

"Ugh… Errgh." Tenzo struggled, but as he struggled, the sand held a firmer grip on him.

"Are we done now?" Steel asked rhetorically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volt had difficulty defeating Cura.

This girl was attacking in continuous flurries with Chakra Dissection Palms. She didn't even give him the chance to jump back and use ninjutsu. And all the justu that could be weaved during kicking, would be almost impossible to weave because her attacks were incredibly fast.

_I can't continue fighting her like this. Focusing my chakra throughout the body is too difficult for me to handle. Yet, I have to keep it up if I don't want to get hit!_ Volt thought to himself. He was weighing down the situation and was trying to find a way out of this. In the distance, he saw a forest of bamboo trees and he got an idea.

Volt dodged toward the bamboo's direction and Cura surely followed. The only time he countered was when Cura attempted to weave genjutsu hand signs; he was not risking a few seconds of being trapped in genjutsu.

"Stop moving and attack me like a man. I wonder if there's anything between your legs at all love." Cura taunted, keeping a consistency of her attacks.

"Like I'll bruise a pretty face such as yours," They were now in range.

When Cura struck down, Volt side-stepped and grabbed out a shuriken, he swiftly threw it and Cura twirled around it, still keeping her palms out. Volt simply jumped and pulled the thin wire when his shuriken wrapped around a nearby tree. He kept doing this without Cura know.

Now it was time for his strategy to be successful, or a failure.

Volt risked Cura striking him when he spun in the air and wrapped her in the wire. He added a few chakra strings to be extra sure. As he predicted, Cura hit him on the right thigh. He roughly landed on the ground. But, he swiftly rolled up and weaved his hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" He shot one of the wires and Cura madly shivered. He didn't use a powerful enough jutsu to kill her, but he did however use a powerful enough bolt to stun her.

As he did a needle technique to cure his eased muscle, a loud crash echoed throughout the bamboo tree line.

_Tenzo! Don't worry, I'm coming for you buddy!_ Volt was already making his next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Volt saw Tenzo wrapped in sand, he knew what to do. The blue-haired man focused a dense ball of small lightning chakra and shot it directly at Steel.

The sand instantly let go of Tenzo and he hit the ground. When he stood it took Steel a few seconds to recover, but that was long enough for him to evade his next wave of iron sand.

"Yamato! I won against Cura! Are you alright?" Volt ran to Tenzo's side.

"Yeah, now we just have to beat Steel." Tenzo bluntly stated.

"You two barely have the chakra to keep using your jutsu." Steel dead-panned.

"Oh really huh?" Volt scoffed.

In an instant, both Tenzo and Volt used taijutsu against Steel. The battle was intense and rough, but all three seemed to manage well. Until Volt suddenly fell.

"Ah… My leg gave out on me!" Volt shouted.

Steel jumped back and sent a flurry of iron sand to Volt's direction.

"Volt no!" Tenzo ran out from behind the boulder and snatched his friend. His clone (who was face to face with Steel when he got kicked off the cloud) pushed them out the way. And the clone turned into a wood dummy and Tenzo morphed its body into wooden pillars.

Steel made his iron sand advance, but Tenzo skillfully weaved his wood around the black sand. Eventually, the wood pillars were inches from Steel. He smashed the ends aside and went between them. He was safe until Tenzo used a skill he found handy.

"Split!" Sharp wedges surrounded Steel's body and kept him in place. For safety measures, Tenzo created a four-cornered wooden cage. Steel struggled but Tenzo told him otherwise.

"Wood may be easy to destroy with your brute strength, but my mokuton is not ordinary wood." Tenzo advised.

His Wood Dragon finally broke free and hissed at Steel while it stood a feet behind Tenzo.

"Damn, you guys beat me! This has been the greatest spar of my life!" Steel said gleefully.

"I'm glad you think so," Tenzo smiled and released his wooden jutsu. Him and Volt won.

Kakashi was amazed of how powerful a tag team Tenzo and Volt made. Those two were clearly bound to be friends. He was particularly interested in Tenzo… The way he boldly battles with strength but no brutality against his comrades, how bravely he takes on the strongest opponents and even when seemed to have been beaten, he stands back up, the compassion and care he holds for those who hold him close. He's very… compassionate. Despite being skittish, nervous, and awkward; he is strong-willed, inspiring, and valiant for his comrades, friends, and loved ones. That's a true shinobi in the eyes of Kakashi, and he loved Tenzo's attitude.

_No, conceal your feelings and don't feel anything toward Tenzo… He'll become precious to me, then parish like the rest._ Kakashi mentally reminded to himself.

"Woah damn, we're having this badass on our team? Well shit, our opponents are fucked." Genma said.

"He's overflowing with power! Such youth is shown in the springtime of a new generation!" Gai cheered.

The battle was all over and the ninja headed for the ANBU HQ Clinic. They had others staring at them the way there, specifically Tenzo. When they healed, Squad Hound's team was going to have their feast at the ramen shop. At the sound of food, Tenzo's stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," Kakashi said. He felt glad that he suggested having snack breaks during him and Tenzo's training session. If he hadn't, he may have passed out in chakra exhaustion and hunger.

"I say we treat our victorious friend to a few bowls of ramen!" Gai suggested proudly.

"Guys, Volt were the main reason why I succeeded." Tenzo modestly pointed out.

"By speaking of me… can I tag along with you guys?" Volt asked bashfully.

"Heck yeah you can. You really helped our buddy back there during the spar!" Genma greeted.

On that night, they all laughed and joked about the spar. They ate and chatted about jutsu and strategy at some points, as well. Tenzo and Volt got along well together, and they always made one another laugh. For once, not just Volt, but everyone else –even Kakashi- made Tenzo feel less awkward when confronting people. He still didn't understand many things about social interaction, but he felt comfortable and at home. When Tenzo's squad paid the bill with a tip, Kakashi grabbed Tenzo and tackled him out the way of multiple senbon landing in the void that Tenzo once filled.

The wood-user didn't understand what was happening, but he looked up into Kakashi's uncovered Sharingan. They were both deeply gazing into one another's eyes for just a few seconds that felt like an eternity. As Tenzo felt Kakashi on him, tightly grasping his arms, he felt a powerful beating in his heart. A strong, mighty thunder boomed with every beat that coursed throughout his whole body. Till the tip of his hairs on his head, to the bottoms of his feet, he felt a statically ting in himself that he never felt before. This infinity of serenity and belonging made him feel… whatever it was that he was feeling.

When Kakashi got off of him, that feeling turned into a simmering pain of the imitation to what he was feeling before. What was wrong with him? Is he intoxicated by some poison? No, he just left the clinic. Either way, he stood up on his feet and looked to the side. He saw Volt with electrical currents throughout his arms with Genma and Gai standing on each side of his friend. They stood uncomfortably Kakashi-close to Tenzo but he understood why; when he looked to where he was sitting, a dozen senbon were protruding from the mark of impact on the seat, table, and broken ramen bowls.

"I think it is best that we tell the Hokage about this in the morning…" Volt suggested.

"I couldn't agree more, why would someone randomly attempt to assassinate our comrade? Do you think an enemy has breached our defenses?" Gai asked in disbelief and rage.

"These senbon are the Hidden Leaf brand I use. It's most definitely not an infiltration." Genma clarified seriously. Tenzo's never seen Genma so serious before. And there was definitely no smirk on his face.

"We'll clear this up later. For now, I'll use my hounds to track whoever did this. Everyone stay calm and walk to the ANBU HQ as though this never happened." Kakashi commanded everyone.

He bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun and Buttercup appeared.

"What's up boss?" Pakkun asked, already alarmed as he whiffed the scent of unwanted shinobi.

"Can you already smell them Buttercup and Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. He too could smell them.

"I can tell that they're too far for them to know you've summoned us." Buttercup said.

"Alright, I need you two as stalkers and follow them. If we know where these shinobi are from and the location of their hideout, we'd be able to dispose of them." Kakashi said.

"You can count on us, c'mon Buttercup." Pakkun beckoned.

"Alright, let's head out. Kakashi, as soon we figure out the information you require, we'll report immediately." Buttercup assured.

"Thanks you two. Now scatter." Kakashi demanded.

"So, now what do we do?" Tenzo asked.

"We return to the ANBU HQ and pretend this never happened." Kakashi told Tenzo. His voice was rough and intense. Perhaps Kakashi expresses his emotions more than he thought.

After Kakashi and they cleaned the Ramen Shop, Tenzo quckly used his moktuon to repair the puncture holes in the wooden table and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volt departed to his squad's dorm. Before hand, he gave Tenzo a strange whistle.

"This whistle sends electromagnetic waves that will instantly sharpen my chakra points. Then, my naturally electrical chakra can transmit the emitted electromagnetic waves back to the last blown location of the whistle. This will ultimately lead me to you. But if you move after you blow the whistle, I will be in the area of you blew the whistle." Volt explained carefully.

"Thank you." Tenzo said, hugging Volt.

"Tenzo, let's go now." Kakashi beckoned urgently.

With that, Tenzo, Kakashi, Genma, and Gai went into the apartment. Genma and Gai raced for the showers and while they were showing (they typically took a long time) Kakashi had a brief conversation with Tenzo after 10 minutes of reading his book.

Tenzo was sitting on his bed, reading his own book on architecture and the ways of building a house. Without realizing until awhile, he noticed Kakashi standing and leaning on the wall not too far from his bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kakashi asked with a concerned voice.

Tenzo looked up at Kakashi.

"Yeah, it's just that during the spar, Steel kicked me right where I got cut by the Giant Panda. It was healed, but my skin was still delicate." Tenzo replied.

"That's not what I mean." Kakashi dead-panned.

Tenzo caught on and said, "Alright, I am quite scared. I mean, were those senbon thrown at me because I decided to use my moktuon?" Kakashi made a hurt face. Although, he concealed himself to know that Tenzo didn't catch onto it.

"You never know for sure, but just because that were their intentions, it doesn't mean you should stop being the Tenzo you are now. I know you want to hide your mokuton, but I don't want to see you regress from the current, confident state you're at now." Kakashi said.

"But all I do is put everyone else in danger. I am aimed for, but you guys are going to get hurt as well. I don't want that." Tenzo said with a sadly worried tone.

"Look, you're not going to put any of us in danger. We're here to protect you and make sure that you're safe. No matter what may happen; Genma, Gai, and especially I will not let anyone hurt you as well ourselves." Kakashi passionately reassured. He sounded bored, but Tenzo felt like he heard something in there.

"Why do you guys care about me so much? I'm just a burden when I don't use my mokuton, but I also bring harm when I decide to not be a burden and use the mokuton. No matter what I do, everything wrong happens!" Tenzo bit back, now he felt angry toward himself.

"Tenzo, you're not a burden. It's only been two days and Genma, Gai, and Volt like you allot. You may be scared and confused, but you're not alone anymore. Don't you realize that you're not isolated from us? You have friends here that embrace you with open arms. We care about you because you're one of us; you are not just a comrade, but a friend." Kakashi replied with just as much intensity.

"Kakashi-senpai, I-" Tenzo was cut off by Kakashi hugging him tightly, Tenzo's eyes widened and a tear streamed down his face.

"Don't protest. I can see it in those expressive eyes of yours you know. You feel abandoned, neglected, and unloved. You're sad and traumatized and because of that, even though you know little on human interaction, you try your best to prevent others from feeling the same pain you feel, I understand how you feel." Kakashi said, patting his back. He didn't want to let go of Tenzo but he knew he had to.

Even though it's only been two days, Kakashi sees a resemblance of Obito and Rin in Tenzo. Just like Obito, Tenzo is enthusiastic, valiant, and strong-willed. Similar to Rin, he is very compassionate, loving, and empathetic for his comrades. It has only been two days and Kakashi can feel himself falling for this strange man; a man who is a mix of Obit, Rin, and a personalized twist of himself. With a last grasp, he let go and Gai walked out the bathroom.

"The water's nice and hot!" Gai cheered.

"Tenzo, I'll wait on Genma, you can go and shower,' Kakashi leaned on his bed cracking the orange book open. He was completely disengaged and withdrawn again. Kakashi's voice was monotone.

The wood-user stood up, patted Gai on the shoulder, and walked in the shower.

He let himself plow through all his thoughts and feelings as the steamy water ran down in drips and clashes upon his naturally spiked, thick hair. He tilted his hair back and thought of the water's fluidity coursing down his smooth back. He rinsed off the front of his body and let the steamy stream flow down his toned thighs and dribbled off his toes.

Tenzo padded to his bed and changed in his pajamas then flopped on his bed. The wood-user grabbed the blanket and tucked himself in the fabric's warmth. Memories of everything that has happened throughout these past few days replayed like a cinema in his head. Only until a few hours later that he closed his eyes and lulled himself in a deep sleep, dreaming of Kakashi's embrace.

**I understand there was much reading material in this chapter, but it's to compensate for my lack of writing in the previous chapters. Stay tuned my darlings! As an estimation to my update frequency, I will likely update every Saturday and/or Sunday -Pacific Time-.**


	5. Nightmare's Victory and Nostalgic Emotio

Never Said Hello – Ch. 5

**Hello everyone! I apologize for taking 4 weeks to post this chapter, but I do have a life and there have been hectic family conflicts. I will not share which problems I face, although do understand that I've been making excess time to not keep you lot waiting much longer. i.e. Staying up later than I should, typing during class time (instead of finishing meant-to-be homework), and having non-social days with my partner and friends. But I must admit, it's much worth it, to be honest with you all. Even if most of you have stopped checking for updates, I'll still write and post because I enjoy it! Enough ranting, enjoy the story.**

_Tenzo felt horrid. He was not in his bed, at the ANBU HQ in the Hidden Leaf. No, he knew this place all too well; he didn't want to be here. Just like the continuous loop he's forced to stay in, the fear and pain is only more evident._

_The wood-user was in a valley of lush green vegetation, a dense forest with high trees, and a pond with a few huts alongside the body of water._

_"Kinoe, let's play!" Tenzo turned his direction toward the loud girl's voice. He looked at his palms and saw little fingers and slim arms._

_Why do I keep having this dream!? Tenzo screamed on the inside._

_The girl paced closer to him, and Tenzo would briskly walk backwards. He didn't want this to happen. The young boy turned on his toes and sprinted, but every step he took from her, the lighter gravity would be. He took a step, and it seemed like a high jump._

_"Kinoe, don't you want to build a tree house? C'mon, it won't hurt so come and build with me! You promised booger-brain," The girl giggled playfully, an innocent smile spread across her face._

_She grabbed Tenzo by the wrist and effortlessly pulled Tenzo toward a small gate. At the gate, a big man asked what they were going to be doing. The girl simply smiled and said that she and 'Kinoe' would get some herbs for her mother._

_The man opened the gate and wished the girl and 'Kinoe' luck._

_Tenzo resisted her pull with much force and weight, but it didn't seem to be effective. The girl just smiled and laughed, dragging the unwillingly young boy to a small tree with three main branches sprouting from the top and having miniature branches web out further._

_She stopped pulling Tenzo when they both stood near the tree._

_"C'mon! Let's build the tree house." The girl enthused while running toward the tree._

_Tenzo's body was not responding to him. This small body moved on its own; he was unwillingly following the young girl._

_"Hmmmm-HMMMMM-HMMMM-Hmmmm," The girl hummed a harmonious rhythm._

_Tenzo's arms were picking up and building the tree house with wooden boards and leafed branches._

_They spent oblivious hours –that felt like a few seconds– building the tree house in between the three main branches. Eventually, they finished building their wooden house. It was small, but they did an excellent job. In that time, she childishly played with him._

_"I am so glad w-… What's that?" The girl pointed to a tall, slender person with sleek, silky black hair. This person also had discolored skin. In alarm, and knowing what may happen, Tenzo took her into the tree house and kept her close. He helped silence her breathing and the footsteps were coming closer._

_'Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom__**.'**__ Tenzo's heart was heavily beating. But he kept his breathing quiet, and makes extra sure no t-_

_'Crack.' No! He broke the twig on the houses floor again!_

_The footsteps were getting louder._

_Tenzo held onto the girl more tightly._

_The footsteps kept travelling forward, then slowly passed them and faded into the chirping of the birds._

_"Who was that?" The girl whispered when the footsteps were gone._

_"I'm your salvation." Both Tenzo and the girl looked to the source of the voice._

_Orochimaru's long neck came closer._

_"AAAAAHHHH!" The girl screamed and poked one of Orochimaru's eyes with a twig. In that time, the girl grabbed onto to Tenzo's fist and pulled him to the gate where the tiny village was._

_The bodies were still and unmoving._

_"Wh-what's happening!?" The girl panicked and dragged Tenzo into the first hut. _

_Tenzo wanted to wake up, he hated this part._

_"Mom, dad! Help me, some creep is after me and Kinoe!" The girl yelled._

_A man and a woman walked out a closet, and quickly pulled them in._

_"Mom, what's happening?" The girl pleaded for knowledge._

_"Shhhh-shhhh-shhhh… It's alright my dear, everything will be okay. For now, we're taking you out of here." The mom reassured._

_The bunch cautiously crawled out the closet and went through the back door. When they took a brisk walk to a cave's mouth, Orochimaru intervened._

_"I need that child." He said bluntly, pointing to both Tenzo and Yukimi._

_"We're not giving him to you!" The father bit back._

_"Then, you shall die…" Orochimaru unsheathed a kunei and charged; the father drew his own sword on the side of his Kimono and blocked the slender man's kunei._

_"Get out of here, and don't let Kinoe or Yukimi get hurt!" The father shouted mightily._

_The mom cried and grabbed Kinoe's hand._

_"Father no!" Yukimi cried fearfully, being pulled away into the cave by her mother._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tenzo, Yukimi, and this girl's mom were walking into the dark crypts of the cave. In the cave, there was a bright light and the mother grabbed the both of them._

_"C'mon my dearies, it's time to go!" The mother cheered reassuringly._

_They all ran out into the open grass prairies with a village not too far from where they stand._

_"Alright, let's hurry to th-"The mother gurgled on the last part of her sentence when sharp steel protruded from her neck. Yukimi cried out and the eyes within the mother's pupil was scared, but determined. She pushed further back into the blade with all her might and slammed into Orochimaru, with a small dagger in her hand, she stabbed his side and thrashed him on the ground._

_While the mother performed such a brave act, Tenzo grabbed Yukimi by the wrist and sprinted as hard he could to the village. He did not lose gravity this time. He and Yukimi were moving with much speed._

_"Not so fast my child," Orochimaru was only inches behind them and both Tenzo and Yukimi were near the village with shinobi._

_Tenzo threw Yukimi and had her run for the village and not look back._

_"Someday come and find me! KINOE LOOK OUT!?" Yukimi cried out and then ran._

_After that, Orochimaru appeared in front of him. _

Before he got smashed in the head with a rock, he woke up.

"Ahhh, NO!" Tenzo yelled fearfully, sitting up with wide eyes and sweating.

Tears were trickling on the corners of his eyes and he clutched at his chest with a frown. He looked at his hands and saw big fingers with muscular arms and he covered his face with open palms.

"Woah woah woah aye, are you alright?" Genma got up and hurriedly knelt beside Tenzo's bed.

"My friend, are you hurt?" Gai asked worriedly.

Tenzo just suppressed a sob and calmed himself down.

_Come on Tenzo, breath._ He was breathing deeply.

When calmed, he looked up at Genma and Gai but couldn't help but feel vulnerable; since when does a full-fledged ANBU shed tears over a dream?

"Yeah, I'm alright now…" Tenzo reassured with a forcibly firm voice, but it was slightly faltered and quavered.

"Here, have some water," Gai hurried back with a glass of water in his hand. He held it in front of Tenzo, offering the drink.

"Th-thanks," Tenzo hesitated to grab the water because he felt like a giant baby. He sought himself a weak burden for crying in front of his squad. Thank goodness Kakashi was seemingly absent.

Genma caught onto Tenzo's feelings of uselessness and knew how to reassure him.

"Hey buddy, don't feel humiliated. I know it seems abnormal for an ANBU to cry or display much emotion. But trust me when I say you're no wuss-puss." Genma was serious like last night. Tenzo was happy for Genma's loyal reassurance. But how could he know that deep down inside, Genma and Gai were judging him for displaying such anxiety? Although in Tenzo's perspective, Genma and Gai seemed like the most genuine people he's ever met. Then again, he hasn't met much people.

"Let's get you prepped up for when Kakashi comes back, friend." Gai cheered for Tenzo, gracefully guiding him off his bed and toward the bathroom.

"Thank you, Genma and Gai. Please don't tell Kakashi about this." Tenzo pleaded.

"Sure thing bud," Genma assured.

"You can count on me," Gai replied.

Tenzo disengaged from Gai's guidance and walked himself halfway into the washroom and closed the door. He felt grateful to have such friends. In fact, he could have ended up in a team of insensitive assholes that may call him useless for crying over a dream. Either way, of all places to have friends, he's made three great ones so far. Genma, Gai, Volt… They're friendships that Tenzo never experienced before. As for Kakashi, he had that emotional attachment for him but it felt… different. He couldn't exactly describe how or why it felt different; it just did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo walked out the washroom all dried off and saw clothes on his bed. He also heard outbursts between Genma and Gai.

"HAH! As if I had the hots for that lunatic! She was a craaaazy bitch!" Genma shouted.

"Is that why you were closely analyzing her curves my pervy-friend?" Gai asked.

"Hey Tenzo, are you alright now?" Genma asked, purposefully cutting off Gai's question.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Sorry about earlier…" Tenzo blushed embarrassingly.

"Don't be my friend! We're always here for you." Gai reassured.

"Thanks," Tenzo replied.

_'Knock, knock, knock.'_ The knocking was gentle, but firm.

Tenzo, Genma, and Gai looked toward the door and Kakashi walked in the room. The wood-user was furiously blushing after realizing that he was mostly naked with only a half-thigh-sized towel wrapped around his waist. For some reason, he felt a certain heat within his chest whenever Kakashi was close to him or having his senpai see his kouhai almost or completely naked.

"We have a mission," Genma and Gai's expression brightened at the word 'we'.

Tenzo shifted awkwardly and inwardly smiled in relief when Genma, Gai, and Kakashi were engaged with one another, seemingly giving him privacy.

"Well, what is it?" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"It's an escort mission." Kakashi began.

"So who's the escort?" Genma asked.

Tenzo was attempting to discreetly sneak to the bathroom.

"Tenzo, I suggest you stay here for the summary." Kakashi looked directly into Tenzo's eyes with droopy boredom. He closely analyzed his toned thighs and thick calf muscles topped with his square jaw and broad shoulders with muscular pectorals, arms, and chiseled abs. Of course, he did this almost instantly so it was unnoticed to his kouhai. He couldn't completely wrap around his head as to why he was physically attracted to him. But he did know that Tenzo's personality acts as a magnetic pull for him as well.

Tenzo bashfully covered his body with toned arms making a "V" formation. He was mostly covering his pectoral muscles and abs; unfortunately for his confidence, the wood-user's triceps tightened and further defined his arms. He was not as muscular compared to Gai, but he was close to the Green Beast's definition.

"We will have one week to prepare for this mission. It is an escort mission for one of the Feudal Lord's daughters." Kakashi broke the silence. "We're going to have Genma and Gai near her carriage while I and Tenzo will be the scouting unit." Everyone listened intently.

"Is that all? If so, why do we have one week to prepare?" Genma asked curiously.

_Typically, you'd have a list of what you require for the mission and it's very rare to have a preparation time with self-directed missions. Kakashi most likely asked for a week's preparation to support Tenzo to adapt with this new environment._ Gai rationalized to himself.

"I was spared a week's preparation because we require three more shinobi. Also, I'd like to test out Tenzo's abilities in combat when he battles myself. Besides, the enemy who is likely after her is the Yokata Clan. Which as you should know, is a clan specialized in genjutsu and transformations." Kakashi explained.

"Ah I see. Since our little babe here is talented with rocking his wood but not so skilled with genjutsu resistance, you want to help him achieve such abilities. Aren't I right or am I right?" Genma exclaimed more to himself.

"Yes, you're correct." Kakashi turned to Tenzo's direction who was changing under his blanket.

Tenzo froze and blushed a crimson red when Kakashi was looking in his direction.

"Tenzo, Pakkun and Buttercup have come to me when I was taking a stroll around the village. We're given the A-Rank mission to get you away from the village for a little while because Lord Third will have a chat with Danzo. This mission is not only meant for the Feudal Lord's daughter's safety, but for your safety as well." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Alright Kakashi-senpai. Who were the assassins that attempted to skewer me?" Tenzo slipped out of his bed when he was completely clothed.

"Well, we can't say for sure, but they are definitely shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Our suspicions are that the culprits are part of the Foundation." Kakashi's voice remained firm.

Tenzo cringed at the very thought of the Foundation hunting him down. He knew what they were like and how they functioned. What he feared the most was that Genma, Gai, Kakashi, Volt, even Cura, and Steel may be in danger because of him.

"Is that why Hiruzen will have a chat with Danzo?" Gai observed.

"Yes. Lord Third is not a radical reformer as you all know." Kakashi answered.

"Alright then," Gai was satisfied with Kakashi's answer.

"For now, Tenzo must stay with us for the time being." Kakashi implied.

Genma's stomach growled.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast before we head for the Training Grounds." Genma said.

With that, they all went for the Cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo was led by Kakashi and his squad to the Anbu's cafeteria. There were some glances and stares in Tenzo's direction, but he tried not to think much of it.

When they all sat down and began to eat, Kakashi saw Panda sharpening a kunei glaring at Tenzo. He felt protective and made his move.

"Guys, I have to go for the washroom." He said dully while munching on his toast.

"Alright, sure," Was all Kakashi got from Genma and he walked on.

Kakashi used genjutsu on Panda. The similar genjutsu he used to hide his face while he enjoyed eating his food. The genjutsu he used was tricking Panda into seeing Kakashi as Tenzo and Tenzo as Kakashi.

Panda slowly stood and walked in Kakashi's direction to the bathroom.

Gai noticed this and stayed alert.

Kakashi knew what to do; no ANBU used the washrooms because they were the best places to get beat (especially newbies).

The silver-haired shinobi was pretentiously urinating in the urinal.

'Creeeeeeek,' the door opened not too long after he entered.

"I've been waiting to teach you a lesson!" Panda roared as he jabbed with his kunei.

Kakashi swiftly pivoted his foot and leaned to the side, evading the jab. The silver-haired shinobi then grabbed Panda's wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back and thrashed his face against the wall. He released the genjutsu and gave a deathly calm glare in Panda's eyes (Panda was looking from the corner of his eyes) with his Sharingan visible.

"Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself again you scum. If you so much as THINK of harming a single hair on my subordinate's head, I'll have your heart disintegrated by the speed of my Chidori. Are we understood?" Kakashi's voice was calm but assertive.

Panda aggressively growled, then devilishly grinned.

"What makes you think I should listen to a traitor like you, huh!? You're just like me you hypocritical swine; you've taken the life of your comrade and have the borrowed the talents of your perished bitch Obito Uchiha!" Panda bit back but grunted in contempt when Kakashi's grip was much harsher.

Kakashi's mind exploded with nostalgic memories.

_"Hah! I'll become Hokage someday and you won't view my as your inferior!"_

_"Kakashi, I got you a med-kit I fixed myself so it's more accessible."_

_"My face will be carved on that stone mountain with my signature goggles!"_

_"Don't act all tough around me, I'm watching you."_

_"No matter what anyone else says, I think you're a great Jonin, Kakashi."_

_"Obito NO! Kakashi, I'll be here for you, don't worry."_

_"I love her Kakashi. My only regret is that I couldn't tell her how much I cared about her. Promise that you'll protect her and make sure she never gets hurt, no matter what!"_

_"Kakashi please! The Hidden Leaf is in grave danger if the Mist releases the Three Tails inside me. Just kill me already! If you refuse to kill me, then I'll make you!"_

_"Rin NO!"_

_"Ka-Kakashi… I love you."_

A quick play of Rin and Obito laughing, training, and eating with Kakashi. Then, he saw Rin in Panda's place, blood flowing from her mouth and Obito's voice calling the traumatized man 'Kakashi the Traitor'.

Kakashi lost his cool.

"I was forced to kill her you bastard! Perhaps I should demonstrate a tactile example of my proposition!" Kakashi had lifted his arm and lightning burst from his palm. Streams of bird-chirping electrical currents illuminated the white tile walls.

"Show me that you're a killer of your comrades then! HAHAHA," Panda laughed manically.

Heavy beating of the heart, the loudness of his mind, hyperventilation.

Kakashi struck down as he heard a 'creek'.

"No! Don't do it!" A familiar voice said.

His arm's direction was physically changed by a powerful hand just when his Chidori was going to pierce Panda's shoulder.

"Don't do it my Eternal Rival. We both know that he's not worth it." Gai said with a seriously calming tone, tensely gripping Kakashi's wrist. When Gai looked at Panda, he was skidded by the Chidori, but it seemed that the wall took most of the damage.

Kakashi calmed his breathing and used Sharingan Genjutsu to knock out Panda.

The bear-named ANBU faltered upon his legs and crumpled to the floor.

Kakashi stood there, not knowing what to do. This was a first time in a long time that he's been consumed by emotion. When he felt confident of his composure, he looked toward Gai.

"Don't tell Tenzo what happened in here. I never lose my cool on circumstances like this. Besides, Panda will forget this ever happened." Kakashi told Gai in a neutral tone.

"Sure thing bud," Genma assured.

They both walked out the washroom and finished their meals with Genma and Tenzo.

Before the squad left to the Training Grounds, Panda walked out the washroom dazed and confused; clearly looking misplaced and uncertain of the past situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spike, you'll be training with Green Beast on the open field. I and Yamato will focus on more chakra control exercises for today." Kakashi said assertively.

"I guess I'll just spar some more then." Genma said reluctantly.

"DON'T BE SO NEGATIVE SPIKE! LET'S TRAIN TO OUR FULLEST ABILITIES TODAY!?" Gai shouted boisterously.

They were all walking in their separate ways until someone called upon them.

"Hey guys, can we spar with you?" Steel, Cura, and Volt were approaching Squad Hound.

"Uh… spar matches?" Genma asked.

"Don't be so hesitant my love," Cura said seductively.

"Green Beast, I need to sharpen my Taijutsu! Spar with me." Steel demanded.

"Alright sure, a-ha! Let this be a fair fight my Big Friend!" Gai said cheerfully.

"I guess we're going to have a dance." Cura said to Genma, smiling devilishly with her expressive eyes.

"Try and keep up darling." Genma smirked cockily.

Volt stood on the outside completely awkward and uncertain of what he should do.

"Uhhh… I guess I'll train on my own, then." Volt said to himself and slowly walked toward the kunei targets.

"Hound-senpai… Can Volt train with us?" Tenzo asked thoughtfully. Volt heard Tenzo's request and seemed less tense.

"Huh… Your training with me is private as well our location. But alright, I have an idea-" Kakashi made a simple hand sign, "-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with a 'poof,' a clone of Kakashi appeared.

"Won't that clone poof away when struck?" Tenzo asked in confusion.

"Not exactly, I've put two quarters of my chakra in the clone. Can you use a Wood Clone Jutsu, kouhai?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzo felt useful, then made his own hand signs, "Wood Style: Clone Jutsu!" Wood sprout from Tenzo's body and a clone of Tenzo morphed into form.

"Volt, our clones can train you. We would bring you along, but the training between me and Yamato are private." Kakashi clarified.

Volt's expression seemed to be lightened even though there was a mask concealing his face.

"Sure! I'd like that allot." Volt had thick contentment in his tone.

"Alright, so it's settled then. Yamato, come with me." Kakashi beckoned Tenzo to follow him.

"Let this be a fun spar!" Tenzo heard Gai cheer behind him.

"I'll enjoy this more than you my pal." Steel optimistically called.

"C'mon hun, you won't back down on a girl's offer, will you?" Cura teased.

"Heh, you'll stop taunting me by the end of this spar." Genma smiled impishly behind his mask.

Tenzo followed behind Kakashi's direction and felt happy for everyone around him; Genma, Gai, Volt, Steel, Cura, and Kakashi himself. They made him feel welcome and complete at ANBU.

He felt like he belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're close Yamato. You almost cancelled my genjutsu." Kakashi assured.

Tenzo knelt in shallow water, running low on breath. He and Kakashi were sparring at the Sakura Pond. Apparently, Tenzo's Taijutsu was being sharpened as well to his chakra control and usage. Kakashi was surprisingly fast and strong, which was completely unexpected. He didn't have a hard time fighting him; he's very talented at Taijutsu. But, he could tell that Kakashi was holding back. So he's contemplating whether he really was close to countering Kakashi's genjutsu.

"Are you positive Hound-senpai? I've been completely helpless to your genjutsu thus far." Tenzo stated.

"I know you feel incapable of accomplishing chakra disruption, but you're getting close to harnessing this ability." Kakashi encouraged.

Tenzo thought to himself for a moment.

_I can't give up now. I won't let Kakashi-senpai be disappointed with my lack of ability!_ Tenzo stood and determinedly looked in Kakashi's direction.

"Al-alright then, let's try again!" Tenzo ran advanced on Kakashi.

Tenzo attempted an uppercut then swiped a left kick to his senpai's chest when the silver-haired shinobi side-stepped his uppercut.

Kakashi stepped backward then grabbed Tenzo's leg, spinning quickly, he threw him to the pond and watched as Tenzo's rolled with the momentum then balanced on both his legs.

They both charged again and fought in a flurry of punches, grapples, and kicks. Eventually, Kakashi ducked underneath his kouhai's punch and used his genjutsu on him.

Tenzo was surrounded by a swarm of leaves. He looked around himself and didn't understand what was to come next.

He saw Genma, Gai, Volt, Cura, and Steel separately lying on the ground apart from one another. Kunei, shuriken, and blood consumed them.

A swarm of leaves appeared near Tenzo and Kakashi was levitating within them.

"Remember what I taught you. Focus your chakra to the core of your chakra points, and then ease the dense fluidity throughout your body to the brain. Then quickly control the connection and cut off the unfamiliar flow. Disrupting your own chakra flow, but canceling the genjutsu." Kakashi advised.

Tenzo closed his eyes and made a single hand sign.

_Focus Tenzo. Breathe…_ The wood-user rationalized to himself.

He deeply inhaled, then exhaled. His thoughts were only on the Chakra flowing within him. Instantly, a barely-visible flow of blue energy coursed around his body. A wind released around him and he felt a sudden intensity throughout his body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tenzo shouted as chakra was being distributed within each individual chakra point. His body's density was lightened and Tenzo knew he was doing the technique properly.

He disrupted the gen, but the jutsu was still affecting him. He began to panic when wooden tendrils were grasping his body and crushing his bones.

Kakashi had to cancel his jutsu for Tenzo to relax and come back to his mental state.

Tenzo fell through the shallow water but Kakashi allowed his feet to sink and he helped him up.

As Tenzo was being lifted from the water, Kakashi thought Tenzo looked cute. His big eyes were drooping and his lips were closed but slightly parted in the middle. He was breathing heavily and the water washed off his sweat. He liked the look of his wet hair; drops of water were trapped within the short locks of his spiky, course hair.

"Kakashi, I get close, but I always fail. It feels like I shouldn't even be here." Tenzo said tiredly sad.

"Don't downgrade yourself. It usually takes two to three weeks for someone to successfully use this skill." Kakashi said in a factual tone.

"Alright then, I see your point. Wait, if it takes that long to learn these abilities, how come I've been able to use them in a matter of hours excluding our snack breaks?" Tenzo was curious as to why he's been able to pick up these skills so quickly, especially chakra control.

"With the Intel I've received, it's likely because the genes of Hashirama Senju running through your veins. This provides an accelerated body. Meaning that The First Hokage's chakra amplifies your own chakra points," Tenzo was intently listening to his senpai's words and it made much sense to him.

"Excellent, this makes much more sense to me." Tenzo felt more confident, but wary.

"Yamato, after we're done with this snack break, we're calling it off for the day." Kakashi told Tenzo.

"Oh alright, understood," Tenzo obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was going down and after some harsh training, Kakashi advised Tenzo to meditate for a little while and practice his Wood, Earth, and Water ninjutsu. After a while of ninjutsu training, Tenzo felt confident enough to demonstrate his extended abilities with the mokuton.

"Kakashi-senpai, before we go back, I'd like to demonstrate something to you." Tenzo proposed.

The silver-haired shinobi closed his book and looked over to Tenzo. Kakashi was perched on a tree branch relaxing.

"Yes, what i-," Tenzo disappeared and he didn't know where his subordinate went.

"This!" Tenzo extended from the tree's body beside Kakashi and smiled at his senpai's brief expression of astonishment. Yet, Kakashi did not move on an inch.

"What else can you do?" Kakashi asked in a firm voice.

"Well-" Tenzo pulled out one of his arms as he was only waist-deep in the tree, "I can use these small seeds in my palms to implant them on a person so I can track them from miles away." Tenzo outstretched his arm and opened his palm. Kakashi seemed skeptical at first, but he looked over his palm and observed the small wooden seeds. They were tiny and almost impossible to see.

"Can you also pinpoint the location of the seed itself?" Kakashi asked wondrously.

"Yep, and once the seed implants on a person, I'm able to read and feel their chakra! The person's identity, chakra nature, and chakra pool are comprehensible to me of that to a Hyuga using Byakugan." Tenzo proudly explained.

"Thank you for showing these abilities to me. I'm actually impressed of how you've become this advanced with the mokuton." Kakashi encouraged.

Tenzo blushed in bashful pride. He did not wish to feel conceited, nor did he want his senpai to perceive him in that way. But, he couldn't help but feel giddy when his senpai approved of his skills and abilities.

"Hound-senpai, it's getting late…" Tenzo submerged from the tree's surface and perched on the branch Kakashi lay on.

"Agreed, I say it's time we head back. Come along with me kouhai." Kakashi swayed his legs off the branch and allowed the momentum to let him sit up.

"Yes, Hound-senpai," Tenzo stood on his feet and leapt off the branch with Kakashi.

Kakashi may have denied, but knew inside his heart, that Tenzo relentlessly impressed him. His subordinate was bashful, but courageous, low-esteemed, but bold for his cared ones, doubtful, but knowledgeable, insecure, but humble. Wherever Kakashi sought bad traits within his kouhai's personality, there were back-lashing good traits. Sometimes, he can find so many relations of the pain they both feel, and the goals they both had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back, Steel was on the ground passed out and Gai was helping him up. Not to mention that Cura had senbon punctured her, which may be the reason why her movement was disoriented. And as for Genma, he could hardly walk properly at all. Volt though, was practicing Ninjutsu and chakra transfer to his weaponry.

"We're back…" Kakashi plainly called out.

"Hound-taichou, your clone taught me how to transfer my lightning chakra nature into a kunei and other various weapons!" Volt cheered in happiness.

"That's good; I summoned him with the intentions to teach you that technique," Kakashi assured with a lighter monotone voice. How does he sound proud and nonchalant at the same time?

Gai was guiding steel to Kakashi with the iron-man's arm around his shoulder.

"A-ha, we've fought hard with our bursting energy of youth!" Gai enthused.

"Ha… yeah, damn Green Beast, you're very skilled in taijutsu…" Steel complimented with sincerity.

Tenzo was completely awed of Steel complimenting Gai's Taijutsu. He can recall his difficulty winning the spar against Steel because he had expertise in Taijutsu.

After healing herself, Cura began to heal Genma. The senbon-wielding shinobi was not critically injured, but Tenzo figured he had a difficulty moving because Cura must've landed a few hits with her Chakra Dissection Palms. The wood-user finally felt confused; medical ninja do not fight up close. If anything, they typically resort to genjutsu or long-ranged ninjutsu.

_The Chakra Dissection Palm Technique that Cura uses must be a medical ninjutsu form of close-combat in tight situations._ Tenzo thought. His theory contentedly sufficed his confusion.

"Heh, not bad for a medi-girl," Genma cockily stated.

"Oh shut up you. I think it's safe to say that we've tied…" Cura was not interested with a seductive play.

When Cura boosted everyone's chakra, and tended to everyone's wounds, they've departed for some grub.

"So… We're going to a place called a 'Bar'?" Tenzo did not understand the concept of a 'Bar'.

"Yep, you get drunk, grab you 'em girls and have fun!" Genma summarized with his own perception.

Gai playfully elbowed Genma in the rib.

Tenzo looked at his friend strangely because he hardly understood what he was talking about.

"What Genma means-" Steel was correcting for Tenzo's social safety "-is that a pub is a place where people hangout and relax together. It's a hub for everyone, except children, to socialize with one another. I say we should head back and get changed in citizen outfits!" Steel arm-locked with Tenzo and lead him toward the change room, as everyone was following the two Gekkei Genkai ANBU toward the changing rooms.

_Huh… Here goes nothing._ Tenzo was quite uncertain what to expect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awh c'mon Tenzo-cakes, you gotta try the shot!" Genma tipsily held out what Tenzo can now recognize as a 'shot'.

"Uh… No thanks, I'm good." Tenzo leaned away from the drink, the smell was terrible.

"C'mon buddyyyyyyyy, It won't bother you teeeuuuuoooo much!" Genma gulped another shot then handed another one to Tenzo.

"Hey Genma, those girls over there have been eyeballing you!" Volt interjected the situation, Tenzo was eternally grateful for his friend.

Genma turned his head to the side and scanned the pub with hawk eyes.

Volt pointed to the lovely ladies and he went off like a graceful hummingbird about to suck nectar from a flower.

"Thanks Vo-… Uhhh, what is your real name?" Tenzo curiously asked Volt.

He playfully smiled.

"My name is Daisuke." The blue-haired ANBU answered. Today his moon-shaded hair was slicked back on the left and his deep, electric-blue eyes innocently smiled for his lips. The skin was on the pale side, and seemed to reflect light that would land on his lightly-complexioned skin.

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but I'm Tenzo!" The wood-user replied.

"I already knew, because Kakashi told me." Volt quickly exclaimed.

Tenzo looked around the room, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gai and Steel were arm-wrestling with people cheering them on, Genma was discreetly flexing and physically -as well verbally- playing the strings attached to the women's hearts, Cura was playing poker with brute-looking men, while Kakashi was reading his book, lightly to little drinking at all.

The wood-user spent his time gazing over his senpai. There was something about this silver-haired man that simply attracted him; he was indescribably amusing to look at. There was so much mystery behind him, that Tenzo had a hard time understanding anything at all about him. While he trained with Kakashi, he may have seemed cold by his exterior, but the wood-user saw that his senpai was very compassionate and caring on the inside. Yeah, the silver-haired man can't express emotions properly, but traumatism was in the job description for becoming a shinobi, especially ANBU.

Tenzo refocused on Daisuke when he shook his hand.

"I'm going to head for the washroom, I'll be right back." Daisuke stood from his chair and briskly walked off to the washroom.

Tenzo watched his friend walk off into the narrow hall leading to the washrooms.

In astonishment, he turned his neck to see a young woman tugging the side of his vest.

"Mister, my brother cut his arm and I was wondering if you could come with me."

Tenzo helpfully nodded to the girl and remembered the gift Cura gave him as the wood-user fingered the inside of his medical pouch.

_"This salve will heal most wounds that are inflicted upon you."_ Tenzo recalled her saying.

The girl firmly pulled him out the door and he obliged to follow.

The crescent moon was shining a mystic blue and illuminated his dark, almond-shaped eyes. He watched the street in wonder, trying to figure out where this girl's brother may be.

"It's dark in there… That's why I brought a big man like you to help us." The girl pouted and pointed toward a dark alley with trash bins and littered garbage.

Tenzo lightly patted her shoulder and reassuringly said, "I'll go first then; the dark does not bother me." With a smile, he stood and plummeted within the dark.

He was not afraid of the dark, but something felt strange to him. There was a disturbance within the air and he couldn't help but feel a hunch that something was wrong, especially since there was no boy here, and the girl was gone.

When he heard a pebble land next to him, metal reflected against the moon's light, and it was too late for a proper counter attack.

Tenzo pulled out his kunei and side slashed the first sword, swiped the second jab away; however, the third sword's tip pierced his knee cap as he blocked most of the thrust and his step faltered.

_This is not good!_ Tenzo panicked.

The wood-user took a swift kick to the side of his injured knee and he fell against the side of a trash bin.

Faster than he can process the next attack, a sword swung down upon his body.

'TING TING TING' Metal clashing metal echoed throughout the alleyway and Tenzo saw a silver-haired man stand over him.

"I won't let you hurt him, Chidori!" Light sparkled Tenzo's surroundings; one of his attackers crumpled to the floor with a whole in his chest.

"Aaaah!" A slim male slashed and thrust with his sword with incredible speed, but Kakashi blocked and dodged the sword with his kunei in fluent ease, then sliced at the ninja's forearm, disarmed the faltered grip, and snapped his neck with a crunch-sounding punch to the jaw.

Tenzo felt safe knowing that Kakashi wa-, "NOOOO!" Kakashi was stabbed in the chest and the ninja pierced his blade to the hilt.

"Don't worry Tenzo, I won't die on you yet." Then Kakashi went 'poof' in a grey cloud of smoke.

"What the fu-!?" The ground crumpled beneath Tenzo's attacker and Kakashi struck her in the face with an uppercut.

The attacker back-stepped by the punches' power and was smashed on the temple by Kakashi's whirling kick.

Despite feeling gullible and helpless, Tenzo felt a tidal wave of emotions and relief that the stabbed Kakashi was only a clone. In that moment, it felt as though someone stabbed 1000 needles within his chest. And as the shrouding veil of dread and despair shadowed over him, two times more pride and relief he felt when he saw that Kakashi as a clone that went 'poof'.

Kakashi felt intense rage. He barely had anything to drink and he was grateful that he was no drunkard for this very reason. He looked at Tenzo and realized that his brief feeling of grievance and loss caused his body to move without logic and hesitation, knowing of Tenzo's danger. He didn't completely accept these intense feelings for his kouhai; mostly because it has only been a few days of him being here. But, he knew that small drops of intoxicating… care, flourished within his veins. Tenzo had much magnetism over Kakashi, and he didn't know it. Despite not knowing it, he's innocently naïve, the wood-user doesn't catch onto many things because he was taught morality but not sociality due to isolation. And that's what magnetized Kakashi, the silver-haired ANBU realized; his kouhai's innocent, naïve heart is what caused Kakashi to linger closer into Tenzo's embrace.

"Kakashi-senpai, the bodies!" His kouhai pointed toward his attackers in their robes and masks. Acidic substances were disintegrating their flesh and cloth. And that's when Kakashi saw the sealing formula on one of the attacker's face when her mask fell.

He pulled out a scroll from his green vest's scroll pockets, and cut his thumb.

Tenzo watched closely as to what Kakashi was doing.

The silver-haired ANBU rolled out the scroll in the air and slid his bloodied thumb along the letters.

"Sealing: Formula Transference!" He put one of the worded parts of the scroll on the female's face before it was disintegrated; Tenzo watched in amazement and saw the sealing formulas swapped places. The acidic release formula was on the scroll and the formula on the scroll was on the cheek.

"Woah…" Tenzo felt pride for his senpai's prowess in Sealing.

"Sealing: Invigorating Disruption," The women's body stopped bubbling and melting, then Kakashi summoned his hounds.

"What do you need boss?" Pakkun asked in alert, he could smell the blood and unwanted scents.

"I need you and the hounds to deliver this scroll-" Kakashi gave Pakkun the scroll "-and take this women's body to the Medical Clinic at the Hokage Mansion. Tell them to investigate the contents of the transferred jutsu formula, and to perform an autopsy on this women's body so we may identify her. After these various investigations, send me a scroll of the information they've discovered.

Pakkun nodded, and then the hounds headed for the Hokage Mansion.

"Will this be our evidence?" Tenzo was starting to stand, using the wall for leverage.

"Tenzo," Kakashi rushed to his kouhai and grabbed him from the front, preventing him from falling.

The wood-user looked down and saw blood pouring out of his wound. With his adrenaline absent, he felt a sharp pang in his knee.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Tenzo gently pushed Kakashi aside with his hand on his chest.

He tried to stand but fell toward the ground.

"No, you're not okay kouhai," Kakashi embraced him in his arms.

Tenzo was blushing and he thanked the veil of darkness that was surrounding them. He knew that if it were any lighter, Kakashi would've been able to see his heatedly blushing face. His arm was guided by his senpai's graceful hands and the wood-user's weight was being supported by his senpai's tense muscles.

_This is strange but, I feel so comfortable, safe, and at home…_ Tenzo calmly thought to himself.

Kakashi felt heat within the center of his core every time he was close to Tenzo. These feelings the silver-haired ANBU had, were vibrant, intense, and relentless. He tries to shut himself down, become numb to much emotion that arise by his kouhai's innocent smile, and playful laugh. Yes, Tenzo was a mix of Obito and Rin; determined, bold, protective, valiant, and optimistic like Obito, then caring, kind, encouraging, gentle, and cautious like Rin. Yet, despite this, Tenzo was different in many indescribable ways. Aside from his exotic almond-shaped eyes, his innocent aura and childish demeanor blends with his strong-willed and ferocious ferocity.

_I have to protect him through thick and thin, I won't fail him like how I did Obito and Rin!_ Kakashi resolved to himself, he wasn't going to miss this chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU arrived at their HQ.

Cura had rushed to Tenzo's side and healed him with much care.

Volt returned and apologized for leaving Tenzo because he was caught in an ANBU-level genjutsu.

Gai, Steel, and Genma stayed close to everyone after that and made sure to focus on their surroundings, although, Gai had to carry his drunken senbon-wielding friend.

They arrived to each of their dorms and Tenzo was able to apply some pressure on his injured leg. He took a hot shower and was anxious for his friend's safety. Since he is continually targeted, he can't stop his friends and Kakashi from being caught in the line of fire protecting him. Of course, he was frustrated with himself for not being able to completely defend himself.

After the shower, Tenzo changed in his pajamas and slipped in his now-familiar bed.

_I'll become strong enough to not just lift myself, but everyone else as well._ Tenzo resolved to himself before sleeping after long hours of thinking. And in his dreams, there were no nightmares, but Kakashi protecting him and holding him in his arms.

**Again, not the most ideal ending, but I hoped the overall chapter was an amusing read. I may not be as emotionally in-depth as other writers, nor may I be as touch-to-heart with my writing, but I'm glad I've updated for you lot. Yes, slowly but surely Kakashi is beginning to accept his feelings. Tenzo stays in the grey area, but he's getting there! Remember, he's lived a life of isolation and social polarization. Anyways, I'll do my best to update in 1-2 weeks time. Hehehe, Day 1 of the week before the mission... let's hope the week goes well.**


	6. Knowing Bonds

**I HAVE VALIANTLY RETURNED! Now please don't plan my assassination for overruling my deadline, I have life going on. I am so happy that I've managed to put up another chapter despite everything that's going on. Dysfunctional family, a vandalized computer and having to get a new one, exams and jobs for the summer. I don't regret my trips to the PUblic Library or my boyfriend's house to write this for you guys! EVen if there aren't many of you left, at least newer readers can explore into the deeper depths of this story! Now the criticism law still stands where I ABSOLUTELY NEED your criticism on my first fanfic as to whether the storyline, plot, and character collaboration are soaring in beautiful colors! I know there is ALLOT of fighting lately but action will be absent for the next few chapters as we explore my OC's and other character's hearts. Especially some cute time with Tenzo and Kakashi...**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT IF I DID SAKURA WOULD BE DATING SHIKAMARU AND ASUMA WOULD BE SHIRTLESS.**

Never Said Hello – Ch. 6

_Kakashi stood atop a mountainous peak overlooking a valley._

_He stood on a single patch of green grass and watched the flames devour the lush green land, and black smoke throughout the valley spread across the moonlit sky._

_The silver-haired ANBU looked up at the stars and saw astronomical images of Obito, Rin, and Minato smiling in their own unique ways._

_Obito gave a toothy grin, Rin gave a slim smile, and Minato gave a left-sided smirk._

_"They're all dead because of you." The flames below were more prominent and the glistening blazes of orange light rushed up the mountainous terrain in a fiery stream of rapids._

_Kakashi began to feel a tight grip within his chest and his heart felt heavy weights weighing him down to his core._

_"That isn't true, there was nothing more I could've done." Kakashi routinely called back._

_"LIAR!" The flames were more intense and went ablaze. "You don't actually believe such things. You're heart says differently you traitor! You weren't strong enough and had Obito protect you, then you get hit by a rock and falter your steps? Because of your weakness, he's had to sacrifice himself and give you a second chance for a piteous shinobi as yourself! Even then, he's implanted his own talents and strength within you that is treated your own!"_

_Kakashi felt tears at the corner of his eyes._

_"He didn't have to save me, it was his choice to sacrifice himself." Kakashi bit back with a quavered voice._

_"Once again, your beliefs are not similar to your words you cowardly traitor." The flames were inching closer to Kakashi._

_"Stop…" Kakashi felt weaker and heavier within his chest the longer this dragged on._

_"Already forgetting about Rin Nohara? Or should I say Broken Promise? Despite the second chance and gifted strength from your inferior squad member Obito, you've failed to protect Rin. The strength he gave to protect her was all to waste and in vain. She wanted you to kill her because she knew you weren't strong enough to keep your promise. She knew you were a weak shriveled baby trapped within a Jonin's body. She knew you can't keep promises." The flames were still approaching Kakashi at a very steady pace._

_"No, Rin died by my hands because she knew that the Three Tails could no longer be contained! You're trying to manipulate me and it's not working!" Kakashi bit back with much venom, he was inching away from the approaching flames._

_"Oh… but it is…" The flames burst upward and Kakashi was knocked on his back. When he looked at the stars for the briefest moment, Obito, Rin, and Minato had a giant "X" on their faces. Instantly, nostalgic memories replayed within Kakashi's mind and once again he imagined all of them staring at him with contempt calling him 'weak,' 'useless,' and 'traitor.'_

_Kakashi couldn't help but put his head within his hands and yell. Kakashi the Poised was no longer composed and disconnected from emotions. No, he was beaten whose heart has shattered in millions of pieces, cradled within him, desiring his life's end._

_The flames were scorching his blistering skin, and for once, he made no effort to fight back._

"Woah shit he's having another nightmare. We have to wake him up NOW!" Genma called out, already shaking Kakashi awake.

"I'll get the Lavender Mash." Gai grabbed a phial of purple-green mosh and popped the cork with his teeth.

Genma shook Kakashi who seemed semi-conscious.

Gai held open his Rival-friend's mouth and dropped a pinch of Lavender Mash on his tongue; Kakashi calmed almost instantly.

With a bit more shaking, Kakashi opened his morbid eye.

_I wish I didn't wake up… _A wish that never came true for Kakashi the Traumatized

He sat up and flinched in pain, but ignored the painful sensation and rested his forehead in his palms and sighed. "Sorry about that Genma, Gai." Kakashi looked to both of them.

"No worries Kakashi…" Gai assured with a resonating voice that hummed in the silver-haired shinobi's chest, he caught onto his friend's pain, and so did Genma.

"Where's the burn?" Genma asked.

He rolled up his sleeves and along the silver-haired man's left forearm was burnt, and so his right shoulder was also burnt. And Gai lifted up his friend's shirt and found a wider burn.

"Is Tenzo here?" Kakashi asked with caution and shame, analyzing his surroundings, rolling down and hiding his skin.

"Nah, he's takin' a breezer," Genma answered.

Kakashi exhaled a certain level of stress, "Good, I don't want him to be frightful of this condition." Gai knew that was partly-true; Kakashi did not want to be ridiculed as another factor.

"He should be ba-" Gai began but was cut off by the knock of a door.

Kakashi looked over and saw Tenzo slip in the door after hearing the doorknob 'click'.

Tenzo slipped through the door and said he's arrived, then immediately blushed and felt sized-up as Genma, Gai, and Kakashi watched him with open eyes (or eye in Kakashi's case).

"Uh… Glad to be back?" The wood-user awkwardly mumbled.

Gai warmly smiled, then dropped his glance and went back to punching the sand bag. Genma cockily grinned at Tenzo then body-slammed his bed. This gave much relief to Tenzo, but there was one problem…

Tenzo felt a warm heat beginning to burn his face; Kakashi did not drop his hypnotic gaze. Instead, an intellectually sharp eye seemed to cut into Tenzo's soul. Strangely, he couldn't help himself. Even as he wanted to, the wood-user could not look away.

_I won't give him the satisfaction of bashfully looking away. I don't know what this feeling is, or why it's Kakashi that specifically makes my heart constrict and have these strange sensations throughout my body, but damnit I'm not giving him the satisfaction!_ Tenzo determinedly thought to himself. He was not going to back down.

Tenzo had been recently teased by Kakashi the Bipolar. One moment he was helpful and compassionate, the next he would do these types of things. Only a few times throughout the course of knowing Kakashi did Tenzo witness his senpai inwardly aggressing intense emotion.

"Hey Tenzbaby, let's go on a stroll!" Genma stood between Tenzo and Kakashi's line of sight.

He looked up with fierce almond-shaped eyes and nodded.

Genma knew the tension between Tenzo and Kakashi, so he wanted to give both his friends a cool off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The expressions on Tenzo's face were golden to Genma. Due to Tenzo's almond-shaped eyes, he could make the simplest facial expressions comical. His exotic eyes were expressive to the extreme.

"Walk up to her, smile and discreetly flex your arms while leaning against the wall and having a confident smirk on your face. Be sure to say 'Do I know you? Because, I'm sure I'd remember that pretty face of yours.'" Genma summarized. He knew this punch line would make him look like an idiot.

"Uh… Why do I say and do that again?" Tenzo asked in confusion.

"Because, don't you want to know her? You once told us before that you wanna know people more." Genma conceivably recalled, he was laughing on the inside.

"Well, if you say so I guess…" He didn't know why he was doing this, but Tenzo guessed there was nothing wrong with trying to make new friends.

He was nudged by Genma who was impishly grinning when the wood-user walked toward the wall and leaned against it. At a far distance, he couldn't hear anything, but Tenzo's awkward expressions told him everything.

A young woman Genma pointed to was glancing over at Tenzo who sheepishly smiled and 'discreetly' flexed his arms. Some beads of sweat were gliding down his face and he blushed a soft tint of pink.

_Oh my God she's comi-,_ Tenzo was worriedly panicking until the panel for a dumpling shop he leaned on opened and he face-planted on the floor. Genma lost it and hysterically laughed at a distance.

The woman snickered and tried to compose her smirk.

_You know… perhaps I'll approach her how I want to approach her._ Tenzo looked up at the lady and smiled. He stood up and approached her with his head held high, and his back straight.

The women stood in one spot, sizing up Tenzo.

"Hey, I saw you earlier and I thought we could chat a little." Tenzo stood arms-length away from the lady and didn't know what to do next; he was improvising.

The woman giggled and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Jessica." She sweetly smiled at Tenzo.

The wood-user smiled back and his face turned a bright tint of pink.

"My name is Tenzo, a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "Want to sit down and have a bite with me?" Tenzo asked Jessica, beckoning her to the now open dumpling shop.

"I love sweet dumplings, excellent choice," Jessica was remaining coy and withdrawn. Although to Tenzo, she was quite nice and he's glad Genma tried to help him make new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After awhile, Jessica seemed to be weirder to Tenzo. She would do the strangest things that didn't make any sense to him.

First, she undid her pin and let her hair run down, despite complaining about the hot weather. Then Jessica showed her wrist and 'accidentally' brushed her hand on his forearm. And finally, when she came back from the washroom, her shirt was slightly more open where her breasts were located and cleavage was in sight; especially when she brought her arms together and made her breast's more visible by lifting them.

Of course, Tenzo assumed nothing and continued to childishly grin and talked to Jessica with a wide variety of topics.

_She must be extremely hot! I hope she isn't burning up or anything!_ Tenzo thoughtfully worried for the girl.

"Despite being a shinobi, I never used senbon. They're good for accuracy but the design of them or too slim for me to use properly. I don't know how my squad member can make it look so easy." Tenzo finalized.

"I'm sure your senbon is great for accuracy," Tenzo had a confusing look on his face because that's another strange remark that he got from her thus far. First it was 'You don't have any night shifts, do you?' then when he was talking about the pros to being flexible; Jessica implied an obvious statement that she can do the splits. Oddly though, she sounded neither prideful nor achieving of that, but something else that Tenzo could not detect.

"But I just said I don't own any senbon." He reminded to Jessica. In turn the woman seemed irritated.

"Are you seriously not getting it, or are you simply the biggest virgin this world has seen!?" She replied.

Tenzo was completely confused, "I don't understand what you're trying to convey." Jessica seemed to get even more irritated.

"Don't act stupid with me! Do you want to have sex or not!?" She yelled. Genma laughed at a distance, everyone in the shop fell silent, and Tenzo was feeling his face getting hot.

"Wh-what? I j-just thought that I wa-was simply making an n-new friend! I'm sorry miss but I have a whole life ahead of me and to be a father under my circumstances is unwise." Tenzo implied. He was caught off guard and failed to properly comprehend the situation.

"THEN USE A FUCKING CONDOM YOU TWAT!" Jessica seemed infuriated.

Tenzo looked around and noticed the awkward or judgmental glances at his table.

_Oh no, what do I do? They're all staring at me!_ Tenzo had a humiliated expression on his face, a darker shade of pink already visible to the bystanders of the situation.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for sex even with a condom." He was tense and his face was an even darker shade of humiliating pink, the only thing on his mind was to diffuse the situation, and get out of the shop as quickly as possible.

"Then why the hell would you come on me like you did earlier and lead me on you asshole!" Now Tenzo was completely confused and embarrased.

_Why did Genma tell me to be friends with her!?_ Tenzo wondered.

"WEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUU! COMING THROUGH MY LOVE BIRDS BUT THIS HANDSOME HUNK NEEDS TO PREPARE FOR A MISSION! A-HAH!" Astonishingly, Gai burst through the shop and almost everyone gasped in astonishment, then immediately calmed down knowing it was Might Gai. Tenzo gawked at Gai's spontaneous entrance.

"HUHHHH!? Gai what ar- ooof!" Tenzo was lifted over Gai's shoulder like a rag doll.

"HOWL YOUUUUTH!" Gai burst out the exit, leaving everyone in the dumpling shop with shock and silence. Jessica was still processing what just happened.

"HE WAS GAY!?" She shouted to herself with a surprised expression.

Many gave her nasty glances in the shop.

Genma snickered and walked off toward the bar, "Perhaps doing that to Tenzo was going too far. But damn he was hilarious handling that crazy bitch from three weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, she was flirting with me when she said and did those things?" Tenzo felt awkward and idiotic.

"Yeah but don't worry about that my friend, Genma was simply having some fun. Trust me friend, his intentions were to help you forget about your stresses." Gai explained, rhythmically punching and kicking the wooden pillar Tenzo sat on.

"Huh… Why me though?" Tenzo asked and Gai faltered a few seconds, then proceeded to punch the post again.

"Because you're a naïve and innocent man," he bluntly answered.

"I don't understand, I am responsible for the life of some people. I mean, I have killed because of my mokuton." Tenzo looked at his palms and was confused for he failed to understand what his friend was trying to convey with him being "naïve and innocent," despite him claiming lives of others.

"You must understand that you have killed others before, but you have this unnaturally innocent aura because you've never experienced, nor do you understand sex and sexual exploration, that's why you have a childishly naïve demeanor about you." Gai stopped punching and was facing Tenzo.

"Of course I understand sex! You're supposed to inseminate a woman through sexu-." Tenzo began.

"But what it's LIKE to experience and engage in sexual intercourse; to feel the emotional, mental, and physical intensity between two living beings. That is sex. Well, it's supposed to be like that in my opinion anyway." Gai answered.

Tenzo sighed and figured that Gai was in fact right, since he has had experiences. Then, he thought of something but didn't know whether he should vocalize it or not. The very thought made him blush and his chest twisted and coiled, his heart felt heavy.

_Screw this, I'll ask him!_ Tenzo was going to take a great leap of faith.

"Sometimes my body does these strange things around a certain person." Gai's face had an enlightened expression on his face; he knew where this was going.

"What does your body do, Tenzo?" Gai asked, he stopped punching the post and looked into friend's eyes with a serious expression on his face.

He was uncertain whether this was a good idea or not, but he figured there was no turning back now. Although, Gai's serious expression was scary. "Well, my heart feels like heavy stone, and underneath the heavy stone's surface, there is something twisting and coiling inside, then my chest tenses up and it feels tight, my abdominals feel like a herd of animals are stampeding inside my stomach, my face feels hot all through my head and the heat makes my scalp itchy despite me not having dandruff and my hands sweat allot so I have to frequently wipe them on my pants." Tenzo said and looked like he was biting out a few details, so Gai figured he shouldn't pry, but nudge his friend.

"Is that all my friend? I promise your secrets will stay with me in my grave." Gai asked, and Tenzo nodded 'no'.

"No because every time we touch, even when sparring together, the opposite effect happens and my heart feels light and cloudy inside out, then my lungs dilate and my breathing is easier, my abdominals feel like a small flutter of… butterflies I could say, but my hands still sweat." He finalized, there were questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to overwhelm his friend.

The Green Beast smiled, "There is nothing wrong with that, Tenzo. It simply means you're in love with the person." Gai knew it was Kakashi his friend was speaking of, but he felt too provocative pointing that out.

Tenzo tensed at the word 'love'.

_Do I really… love my… senpai in a romantic way?_ He figured that would explain many things for him, believable or not.

"So love is that emotion which feels exhilarating but painful?" Tenzo curiously asked less bashfully, feeling more comfortable talking to Gai with this topic.

His friend laughed heartily, "Yes Tenzo, love is that exhilarating but painful feeling as well." Gai answered with a flashy grin.

Tenzo fell silent and he didn't know whether or not this was going too far, but he needed to know.

"Does… Kakash-Kakashi flirt me?" Tenzo asked, scared of Gai's reaction.

Gai was surprised with Tenzo's outburst; he was not expecting his friend to boldly ask that question. In fact, his face was dark pink, and he seemed very uncertain with not just himself, but the Green Beast's reaction.

He knew there was emotional depth between his friends. There were times when Tenzo would over-analyze Kakashi, or the Copy Ninja would tease Tenzo in the strangest of ways. One time, Kakashi asked him to go down the ANBU Cafeteria and fetch him a mandarin. Tenzo said no because that was the most ridiculously lazy request he's ever gotten from his prestigious senpai who then continued to tease him. Eventually, he got pissed off and stormed out the dorm and came back with the most rotten mandarin he could find. Observing the fruit, Kakashi ordered his kouhai to eat it, but the wood-user neglected the silver-haired ANBU's demand and threw the rotten fruit out their dorm's window. After that, Kakashi left alone the wood-user. The next day, he began talking to Tenzo about jutsu and battle strategies as if nothing happened which left him mind-fucked.

"Well Tenzo, you may have to answer that question yourself. A person does not have to say 'I love you' to prove that the person does. Kakashi looks at you in a different way than everyone else." Gai implied.

Tenzo felt giddy, _he looks at me in a different way? Is that a sign that he feels something similar?_ His heart was beating faster and harder than a beat drum.

The Green Beast looked from the corner of his eye as he proceeded to punch the wooden post and saw the look on his friend's face; shockingly blissful was the best he could describe it if words were not an understatement.

Tenzo realized he was smiling like an idiot and tried to contain it, he had to take a walk so he can think things through. "Thanks Gai, you're one of those friends who are always there for everyone, I admire that about you." The wood-user smiled, then walked off toward the village, but more so to the Hidden Leaf Forest.

"Wait, are you heading off for the village? Being alone is dangerous for you." Gai stopped beating the wooden post and looked concerned for Tenzo's well-being.

"Yeah, I have been craving ramen recently; thanks for your concern." Tenzo lied of his desired destination, and felt much guilt for it, but giddiness taking over again.

"You're welcome friend." Gai continued to punch the post.

_I think my little nudges for these two should go in play now…_ Gai thought to himself while deepening the holes on the wooden post.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Huh… Kakashi you really are a weird one. Sure, I don't understand this whole 'social language' in deeper terms, but you do act much differently than the others. Perhaps you don't like me but view me as a useful squad member. Or, you as well feel and experience these weird sensations and feelings._ Tenzo did not know what thought was more correct than the other. For some strange reason, he felt ebbed pain within his chest whenever he tried to picture Kakashi not liking him.

Here Tenzo stood, underneath the tree-line which blocked most of the sun's light, a few thin rays of light glistened through the dense trees, and wind blew as leaves gently glided in a whirlwind of green flurry, to softly descend on the dirt. He looked up and saw the leaves clinging to their mother trees, brushing up against one another in the summer's breeze, creating a shush-like sound. The wood-user closed his eyes and lavished every moment.

_I could get used t-_ 'Tsssssssssssk', Tenzo's train of thought was intruded by the sound of… His eyes widened when he saw an explosion tag at his feet.

'BOOOOOOOM', the explosion echoed throughout the green forest and panicked birds flew in scattered flocks. Broken shards of bark flew, and bushes were burning wildly. From the cloud of smoke, a wooden dummy soared through the sky, and shattered on earthen impact.

_Damn! Why don't these assassins leave me be!? _ Tenzo was not fearful, but angry. He sensed someone close by, and he managed to control one tree to snatch him with a stretched branch, as roots from his wood clone was forming a coffin around the tag, pushing it into the earth.

It was hard to describe, but the trees were able to communicate in ways others but Tenzo cannot hear. He knew six others were present because the trees were telling him with somewhat familiar hums. Luckily, he merged into the tree he controlled to snatch him. For, it seems that none of his attackers are aware of his whereabouts. Until one familiar voice randomly started smashing three trees away from Tenzo's.

"Oooooh Yamato! Where are you old friend!?" Panda wickedly shouted in the distance.

_So he's the reason why I have been a target for these Foundation jerks..._ Everything seemed to be in place. He placed his palm against the tree's surface and shot wooden pikes at Panda's direction.

There was not enough time for Panda to react, but a lightning justu disintegrated the wood-user's pikes. Tenzo analyzed at a distance, and the jutsu-user was a silver-masked Foundation ANBU who wore a robe as the rest of the hostile squad, but his robe's lining was silver fabric.

"Blaze, you know what to do." Panda told, looking toward the red-masked Foundation ANBU.

The women weaved hand signs and focused; Tenzo knew that he'd have no choice but to show himself.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu/Water Style: Tearing Torrent!" Tenzo emerged from his tree and watered the flames that were going to burn a row of trees. Almost immediate contact of the two elements caused steam to cover the area and impaired visibility. Just as he planned, the wood-user took his chance to escape.

Emerging from the cloud of mist, an electric ball was inches from Tenzo's face. Without thought, the wood-user twisted and spun. Although, he knew Lightning jutsu all too well thanks to Volt, and he already started to control a nearby tree.

"Erupt," Shouted the silver-masked Root. Instantly, the ball dispersed in shocking charges of energy and the powerful bursts burnt the tree branch Tenzo clung to. As then, he fell hard on his back against a tree, already attempting to merge into it.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Slash Barrage!" Visible currents of wind were cutting through any tree in its path of destruction, and Tenzo immediately placed his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Core Ascension!" A cubic column of earth ascended him into the air; the Wind Jutsu connected, but did little to no damage on the Wood-User's jutsu. The tree was torn in two, by both Tenzo's and the Wind-User's jutsu. He looked around his environment, and in the distance, there was a lake.

_I don't think I can take on all six._ _What I do understand so far is that each of the five shinobi, (excluding Panda) have their own designated Chakra Nature Jutsu corresponding with their mask's colour. I can overpower the Fire and Wind jutsu, equalize power levels with Earth and Water, but Lightning puts me at a disadvantage. If they decide to use Water and Lightning combination, or Water and Earth, this battle seems advantageous for them…_ Tenzo knew he was in crisis. He didn't even have time to come up with a strategy.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation/Wind Style: Hurricane," Tenzo gasped and his eyes widened, "Water Style: Water Basin!" the wave of water clashed against the flames, but the jutsu's heat simply evaporated Tenzo's technique and despite the fire being smaller, it was still able to engulf him. Tenzo leaped as far he could and controlled a tree branch to throw him in the air. The flames were in pursuit of him, but the wood-user landed on the lake's liquid surface and let his body descend within the cool water. It was heated by the flames, but it prevented any harm to be done.

_I need to get out of here! On my own, I have no chance against these guys. Even if I resorted to summoning my Wood Dragon, it wouldn't have the ability to absorb fire and lightning as well the other natures. I could summon it and fight near the water and trees, that would allow me to hold them off for awhile due to terrain advantage, but I know they may combine their jutsu and overpower me._ Tenzo felt the water forcibly push him around and he knew the water style user was controlling it. He resisted with his own jutsu, but in a flash, he was continuously electrocuted. There was nothing to do, but furiously claw and kick in the water.

He started to lose his breath, and he figured this was the end of him.

_"I won't let you hurt him, Chidori!"_ Tenzo lay there, motionless. For some reason, his mind called upon his memories of Kakashi.

_"Don't worry Tenzo; I won't die on you yet."_ Tenzo knew that Kakashi meant he would be willing to die for him, but do his best not to so he can stay standing, to protect him.

_"No, you're not okay kouhai."_ The wood-user wondered if Kakashi was watching him, so he can make sure that he'll be there when he can't stand on his own.

_"Don't downgrade yourself, the last thing I want you to do is have you regress from your currently confident state."_ Kakashi seemed louder this time, he always gave Tenzo confidence.

_"You're not a burden! I understand what you suffer through, you're no longer alone, and everyone else and I are with you."_ Despite the situation, Tenzo smiled, blackness reaching the corner of his eyes as his body lay flat at the bottom of the lake's sandy surface, his chest burning with constricting lungs, desperately in need of air.

_"A person does not have to say 'I love you' to prove that the person does. Kakashi looks at you in a different way than everyone else"_ Tenzo's eyes shot open and he realized something to the core of his heart.

_I will not leave Kakashi and my friends, as they would never leave me; I swore to become strong enough to not just lift myself, but everyone else! Wood Style: Scaled Dragon!_ Arms shot from the lake's surface and sand clouded the sunlight above. Tenzo felt a solid surface submerged from the sandy ground, and his body was rapidly rising from the soft sand to the water's surface. He placed his hand on the Wood Dragon's head, and his body merged into its solid surface with a determined look on his face.

"As I suspected, it's the creep's Wood Dragon. It can absorb a certain level of your jutsu's chakra, but if you consistently strike it with a continuous fluidity of attacks, it will not be able to completely regenerate itself!" Panda loudly summarized, everyone scattering from the Wood Dragon's claws and tails as it leaped out of the water. It opened its mouth and wooden pikes were shooting rapidly. It was mostly aiming for Panda.

"Earth Style: Crushing Mountain!" The brown-masked Root attempted to crush the monster's body, but with Tenzo commanding it what to do, it jumped high into the air, landed on the earthen hemisphere and threw ripped off chunks of the earth at the shinobi.

Tenzo observed everyone evading his dragon's attacks while simultaneously using their long-ranged ninjutsu. He figured that Panda told them the dragon's weakness, so he submerged from the Wood Dragon's body, as well 6 clones of himself. The dragon continuously absorbs natural and nin energy to have its own source of chakra. So it leant most of it to Tenzo and the wood clones. This gave the clones as much power as the original, although, it caused the dragon to weaken considerably.

Each clone dispersed and clashed with the shinobi who were attempting to kill him. They seemed busy avoiding the Wood Dragon's and the clone's attacks that Tenzo managed to slip away without anyone noticing. Off in the distance as he was being flung branch to branch, he looked back and saw that Panda summoned his Giant Panda, which was furiously clashing with the Wood Dragon.

He listened to all his clones constantly updating the battle. Tenzo was surprised they managed long enough for him to escape, but 2 perished as the other 4 were combining their ninjutsu to hold off and further distract Tenzo's enemies.

Everything went decent as he was a farther distance away from the battle.

Tenzo stepped on a tree branch that instantly turned into thick, pasty goo. He tried to move, but the goo solidified like cement. He attempted to break free with a thin stream of his Tearing Torrent, but it was ineffective. He heard flapping in the distance and multi-colored feathers swayed back and forth, slowly descending to the ground below. Headless birds flew in the distance, and proceeded to viciously swarm the wood-user. Clashing their bodies with bone-crunching force, he looked to the sky when the birds suddenly disappeared in a cloud of colourful feathers. The sky was blood red with a black moon radiating an emerald green ray of light. The bright light impaired his vision and was blinded. Tenzo squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to use nearby trees for cover, but his jutsu wasn't working. He gasped and the solid cement underneath him disappeared, panels of glistening light overshadowed the infinite abyss Tenzo plummeted.

_Crap! This must be a genjutsu… Does that mean there was a seventh squad member this entire time!?_ He closed his eyes, and focused a maintained sign. He pictured Kakashi's sharingan and nostalgic memories flashed of genjutsu training with the man who made him tingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tenzo dispersed an unbelievably mass amount of visible chakra.

The kunei was in her hand and she approached the target with caution. Yamato was definitely weak against genjutsu. Arms length away, the women stabbed her target, and blood gushed onto the lush grass and lively trees.

"You are fucking… I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT!" Tenzo bellowed. He managed to break out of the genjutsu as the women attempted to stab his chest. On instinct, the wood-user grabbed the women's wrist and was sliced on the side of his rib. He then proceeded to twist the women's wrist, forcing the attacker to drop the kunei, and he threw her on the ground as he used the leverage of her weight to crouch on his knees. She attempted a side kick, but he blocked with his free arm's bicep and grabbed her tricep. She was slowly morphing into wood by Tenzo's jutsu and the creepy part was that his attacker did not flail, panic, or scream as life slowly left her wooden body.

"Wind Blast," Tenzo spiraled in the air and thrashed against a tree. He looked up at Panda.

The wood-user quickly snatched him by the ankle and continuously slammed his nemesis on the ground with controlled tree branches. Panda released cutting wind currents with a loud battle cry, cutting the trees around him.

"Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison!" The bear-named man was incased by Tenzo's four-corner prison. Controlled tendrils emerged from the cage's surface. Coiling and firmly gripping Panda by the limbs and torso. Slowly, he approached with clenched fists.

"Errrgh… I kill yo-" Panda was cut off by a wooden tendril slashing him on the side of his face.

"Listen here you bastard, I really don't like you." sharp pikes emerged from the wood around Panda, and they were inches from his face. "ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE AMBUSHES!?" Tenzo was pissed, and the trees were wildly humming high frequencies that he couldn't comprehend because he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Heh… what does it matte-," slashed by a wooden tendril again.

"Tell me NOW!" Sharp fragments from the wooden tendrils pierced his skin and blood trickled to the cage's floor.

"Yes. Okay? I need to say though; everyone you love and care about is also in a certain level of danger. Do you really think they'll be able to keep up with these ambushes and remain unscathed? Eventually, they'll start to die off; one by one all that you cherish and dangle on a string will be slapped from your possession. I wonder, when we kill Kakash-," Panda was grabbed by Tenzo's hand, cutting his air circulation with a tright grip to the throat.

"Listen here Panda. Attempt to harm Kakashi, and I'll kill y-," a flash of light, and a stream throughout his body immobilized him. He felt helpless on the ground uncontrollably shivered. Against a tree stump, he looked up and saw the red-masked, and silver-masked Root leave their hiding locations.

_I'm sorry for putting you in danger, but I have no choice…_ Tenzo fought against the electrical currents with sheer willpower, and managed to pull out the whistle, and blew as hard he could.

Momentarily after having a senbon strike the whistle out of his hand, Panda laughed, "That soundless whistle going to do you any good?" He was briskly (the others broke him free) walking to Tenzo but Spark spread his arm and stopped the bear-named man in his tracks.

"That whistle spread an electrically magnetic radio wave throughout the area. I think he's calling for back up. Blaze, finish him off." The women cast a small-scale fire jutsu and burnt everything to a crisp in its path.

_Shit… I can't go down like this!_ Tenzo prepared a wood wall, but a burst of lightning shot from the sky and as it made impact, it ruptured and shattered the earth toward Tenzo's attackers.

"Scatter!" The Spark shouted. Blaze was caught, and was continuously electrocuted. She feel and steam was ascending from her body. The streams of lightning, shattering the earth ahead were a recognizable technique he's seen once before.

"Shit! Who is this gu-," The earth Root started, but was struck in the chest with an electrical spear. He instantly fell on the ground, rolling to a halt when a tree trunk was in the way.

"I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH ALL OF YOUR GUY'S BULLSHIT! WHAT DID YAMATO EVER DO TO YOU!?" Tendrils of lightning erupted from the familiar voice but Tenzo was half-conscious.

"Water Style: Raging Waves," The surging water was simply countered by Volt's Catastrophic Rush, and the man of water fell to the ground.

_Three of them are left. The wind-user and lightning-user, also… Panda. With Daisuke here, we can combine my water with his lightning, I still have a decent amount of chakra to possibly survive this battle. He is completely aware of my injuries which explain his protective formation in front of me._

"Yamato, eat this pill and use that salve Cura gave you." His friend advised.

Tenzo ate the giant food pill and grabbed out the salve from his pocket; he opened the lid and fingered the gooey substance within the bottle. He lifted his shirt and the wound seemed to heal almost immediately upon contact.

"I'm ready to fight." He stood beside Daisuke.

"Lighting Style: Electric Dash!" Daisuke zoomed at the speed of sound, already advancing on Gust –the wind-user– and throwing Kunei transmitted lightning at Panda. The wood-user knew that the Bolt was up to him.

"Morph!" He learned how to form his arms into wooden mallets or spikes at the ends of his hands along the forearm. Bolt was quick, but Tenzo specialized in hand-to-hand counter technique. Whenever Bolt attempted to strike Tenzo with a lightning jutsu, he'd counter it with a Water Bowl or Tearing Torrent jutsu. He couldn't afford to lose too much chakra in this situation. More importantly, he is concered for Volt. Consistently moving at such high speed is his last resort since he doesn't have a power body like Gai or Steel. Either way, they both knew that they had to make do with the situation at hand.

"Lightning Style: Mini Limestone Bomb!" Tenzo countered with another water jutsu, but was hit and sent flying back and landed hard on the ground. A kunei was thrown, but he controlled a tree branch to deflect the oncoming ninja tool. Focusing on the trees around him, he expended a great deal of his chakra controlling multiple branches, causing them to swat and slash at his attackers. This was dangerous for his friend, but Daisuke caught on and disengaged from Gust and Panda, striking them with miniscule bolts of energy as wind shields circulated around their bodies.

"VOLT!" Tenzo bellowed, he was at his limit and couldn't use this technique much longer. His friend caught on to his hardship and shot the brightest streams of lightning in the air, sounds of falling boulders echoing throughout the crumbled forest.

"Wind Style: Executioner's Edge!" High pitched screams of the wind collided with the crushing force of the jutsu.

"NOT IN A LIFETIME!" Daisuke didn't have time since he lacked the strength, but he bumped Tenzo flat on the ground and used his final attack.

"Lightning Style: Elektra's Nemesis!" Emerald yellow bursts of light erupted from Volt's body and his well-combed slick hair, spiked in all directions.

Everything around Tenzo went in slow motion. Eyes widened, mouth gaped open, and a throat-tearing scream constricted his dry throat. The soundless scream of desperation was all cut off by Volt's Jutsu Clash against the edging wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days before the ambush.

"HAHAHAH, I DO NOT SNORT LIKE A STUCK PIG WHEM I LAUGH!" Daisuke debated Tenzo's statement.

With twitched fingers, he approached his tree-cornered friend with a shit-eating grin. "What about NOW," He now took advantage of his surprise-tickled, giggling friend.

It wasn't long until Daisuke submitted to the deft fingers.

"HAAAAAHAHA*Snort*," He cringed and fell to the floor, Tenzo tripped and landed on his friend.

Daisuke looked up at his best friend and blushed.

_The way you look at Kakashi, I know that you truly care more for him in such a way of romance. You are completely aware of it, but am just ignorant to it, aren't you?_

He innocently smiled and stood up. Slightly bending over, Tenzo leant out his hand at his crimson-faced friend.

Daisuke grabbed it, and used the pull to stand up.

_I wish you knew the way I feel about you. I wish that you'd let me show you how to love. A part of me wants to tell you, but another part of me can't. There is too much you don't know, and things are being organized already for your emotions. I will have to though. You're not cold-hearted to block me out. Perhaps I can tell you, and still if you don't feel the same way, we can be the usual us!_

He felt close to Tenzo. But he knew of his friend's unknown love for Kakashi. Of course, he didn't take that very hard; he just wants Tenzo to be happy. They've known one another for a few weeks and there was already allot of bonds between them since they spent allot of time together. He didn't believe in the false-hope that his love is not unrequited, but there was this desire burning inside of him that told him to be honest with his loved one. In the end, he hopes that he could still stand beside Tenzo, watching him enjoy love's indulgences for whomever his heart cries for, whether it be him or not. Jealousy was not the way to approach things, especially for him.

The day passed on and they continued to laugh at their lame puns and jokes of mediocrity. At times, they talked about deep subjects and often took long walks in the Hidden Leaf Forest. There was no one around, and they've both lightened up to one another.

_This is it!_ Daisuke was determined.

"How do you know when you love someone?" Tenzo spoke the moment Daisuke was going to bring the subject unto himself.

"Uhhhhh…" He didn't know how to react; this was unexpected so he gave his friend a curious expression, urging him to explain.

"I mean, what is love like? And if you love someone, do weird things happen to your body?" He motioned with his hands on his heart, and stomach. "You know, heart coiling and stomach rumbling, but you're not hungry?"

"Yep, your body does that whenever you're around someone that you find yourself naturally attracted to." He decided not to share his feelings. If his friend doesn't even know the emotions he feels around Kakashi, he'll just jumble him up further by confessing; the wood-user should organize and understand his feelings first. "We can talk about it, if you want."

"Hmmmmm." Tenzo placed a hand on his chin, he was so fucking adorable when he wore that childish curiosity on his face. Brows furrowing, pressed lips still curved in a serious smirk, and wandering eyes overlooking his surroundings. "No, you answered what I needed to know."

And that was the end of it. Despite feeling somewhat more withdrawn than usual, he still laughed and joked with his friend. They spoke as if nothing was spoken of love and emotion.

Daisuke was downgrading himself, shameful for his inability to express how he feels.

_C'mon dumbass! You practically kill for a living and face death almost every day! Yet, you don't have the courage to share one little detail with your best friend?_

Thoughts of Tenzo swarmed his mind while he was treading the cool lake waters inside the ANBU HQ's small river. It was night and the two friends parted. The way his friend giggles at something he doesn't find funny, but tries to be polite is so adorable! Or how he wildly blushes whenever those seductive girls approach him, giving their numbers thinking the conversation they had were an 'I wanna know you better for a great fuck.' Everything about him was sexy to Daisuke. Even in the heat of battle, his unwavering determination and hardy personality despite being at a disadvantage, which he found tremendously hot.

_I should let him prioritize his feelings for not just Kakashi, but everyone else. It would be best for him that way and for me. If I told him, he'd be left even more emotionally-jumbled than he is now. I will stay his loyal best friend, and let him feel the differences between platonic and romantic love._

He went to sleep, and dreamt of him and Tenzo laughing in a meadow of flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream of simmering pain tore through Daisuke's throat.

He managed to decrease the intensity of the jutsu so it wouldn't hurt Tenzo, but he was slammed in the gut, spiraling in the air, smashing through a tree and the momentum dragging his body across the ground.

Tenzo felt shock when Daisuke's floor slide was interrupted by a harsh slam against a tree's trunk.

"D-Daisuke…?" He shook his best friend's shoulder and tears were trickling at the corner of his eyes. "DAISUKE WAKE UP!" And there was no response. Blood was flowing from his left nostrils, and steady streams were pouring from the corners of his mouth. Then Tenzo cried in agony and despair.

_What is this that I'm feeling…? This- This is hell._ The wood-user felt the shredding of his heart burn to ashes as he looked at his bleeding friend. There was no denying the unbelievable intense waves of pain exploding every beat of his heart. This feeling was never felt before; the feeling of losing someone precious to you.

"Now do you finally understand Yamato? Your very existence endangers the lives of those you ever held dear. That's why you should have listened to the Village Elders when they polarized you from the rest of society and this world. Because you are the walking fragment of everyone's remorse and pain; this is the reality you cast upon yourself." Panda was approaching Tenzo, his wind sword in hand.

_Why do I live here, in this world? What is the purpose of my existence if my origin is unknown? Do I belong here or is a fabricated veil of delusion casting aside the truth of my life?_ Tenzo was captivated by the demon called grief, and he felt no means of resisting this next attack. Memories clung to his mind of Daisuke and him training and laughing together. The way his best friend glared into the depths of his eyes, was similar to how he captured Kakashi glance at him for a fracture of a millisecond. Many times he would laugh at Daisuke's childish humor and always lightened his mood. These memories left him in a daze.

"D-Do-Don't KAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!" Daisuke's cough had blood smeared on Tenzo's face. "Don't give up… Don't you dare cast everyone else aside just for me." Daisuke finalized.

"Die!" Panda swung down.

Then Tenzo blacked out, half-consciously seeing red.

**So, there will be ALLOT of drama and emotional splurges of mixed feelings for the next few chapters. Fair warning, there won't be very much action. I will do my absolute hardest to put up the other chapter!**


	7. Instant Healing

Never Said Hello – Ch. 7

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to announce my seventh chapter "Instant Healing" is complete! In all honesty, I have finished my chapter summaries for every chapter. Yet, I surprise myself with my ideas. I still desperately need your ****criticism as to whether you like where my story is going and if you think I am properly developing the characters. And for a shout out to a Review, about Tenzo's nickname. Don't worry, this was all part of the story for him to be originally nick-named Yamato. It will make sense by the end of the story. PLEASE CRITIQUE ME! I NEED MY PROS AND CONS! (Btdubs, the story WILL get more interesting once we hit Chapter 9 and you will notice that I changed the format of my writing). DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT IF I DID IRUKA WOULD BE MORE INVOLVED IN THE SERIES!**

"Tenzo's whistle, Hiroshi let's get going!" Kakashi was enjoying a delicious dumpling until he felt electromagnetic impulses tingle throughout his body. He communed with Daisuke regarding the soundless whistle about adjusting the chakra pattern frequencies so it also matches Kakashi's own natural chakra pattern.

They made haste, Kakashi using his clones to fetch Genma, Gai, and Yori (Cura) as him and Hiroshi (Steel) made their way to the Hidden Leaf Forest.

"Kakashi, that's Daisuke's jutsu." He looked worried, and pointed a big finger to the direction of a human lightning bolt dashing through the skies and arching down from a black cloud in the summer's clear day. "They must be in a pile of shit if he used that jutsu!" Vibrato tone brushed his ears, and he knew that despite Hiroshi's composure, there was freight.

Gai and Genma dashed through the trees alongside their allies. "KAKASHI, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" The Green Beast was alarmed, serious and determined.

"Obviously, our honey babe is in trouble." Genma said. Kakashi was certain there was slight concern in his sly voice.

"An unbelievably mass amount of chakra is being released from Volt." Yori's voice fell short and she knew that Hiroshi understood what she was indicating to the squad.

He seemed dispirited but burst forth, his tenacity for his friend's well-being releasing in a fury of anxiety. "He resorted to an Elektra jutsu…" His voice hummed in everyone's chest, but it cut short with a dead tone.

"There are four others with him. I can detect Tenzo, but the other two are unrecognizable… Unfortunately though, Panda is amongst the three." Her voice quavered slightly.

Gai noticed Kakashi slightly tense up.

Genma was the only one who seemed unaffected and fluidly leapt branch to branch. "Heh, guess we can have a go with that punk, hey guys?" It wasn't much, but a tinge of tension was released.

"We're getting clo-" The sight before them shivered furiousness throughout their bodies, especially Kakashi. "You… can you understand my despair?" Tenzo mournfully whispered to no one in particular.

A thick column of wood emerged from his arm and blood gushed in air, a scream of animalistic desperation filled the air. Even as a wind sword was dropped and the column of wood disperse into thick tendrils of bone-cracking, skin tearing wood, protrudes from the body of his… bond destroyer. "DIE, DIE, DIE! LIVE AGAIN SO I CAN KILL YOU MOOOOOOOOOORE!" Blood was dripping down his body as wood improperly submerged from the layer of skin. Pleas of desperate survival do no not reach the corner of his mind, for his conscious is elsewhere, lost within the planes of grief and loss. He never felt this pain before, a pain worse than what he'd endured throughout his life. He grabs a fistful of hair and cries out to the world, thrashing against a nearby tree and on the ground. Then for a moment, he was silent and still.

_They deserve to die! Spoil the earth with their intestines, rip out their hearts, crush it so they understand the pain I feel. Rip out their eyes so they remain with the mental image of lost ones. Kill them to repay Daisuke with blood._ Tenzo with a demonic voice, wickedly grinned, before angrily frowning.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silence disrupted by a horrific war cry of grieving ferocity and bloodlust boomed the still ears of his hidden comrades; wood protruded from Panda's limp body, lifelessly dangling, and blood-dabbed tendrils surged toward Bolt and Gust.

"Lightning Style: Dancing Blades/Wind Style: Vacuum Wind Bullets." They both knew how to counter this Gekkei Genkai, yet the oncoming wood was almost overwhelming

"I… I WILL- I'M GOING TO KILL YAHOUUU!" More word emerged from Tenzo's body which completely wrapped Panda's mangled, blood-soaked one into a coffin. His knees collapsed and he was kneeling, both hands tearing at the hairs of his head and viciously thrashing back and forth in all directions.

_"Tenzo you made it! I'm glad you came." They're one on one hangout at a barbecue restaurant Daisuke suggested. "Honestly, I think you're a great person and no one should tell you otherwise." He was overwhelmed with hateful glares that time. "Just go with what your heart wants, and hope for the best but expect the worst." Daisuke advised to him, regarding his oblivious love interest. "You and I, we make a great team! I think it's because we understand how the other thinks and feels in spontaneous situations. Plus, we're pretty badass." After winning their seventh duo spar together. "You may not believe in yourself, but I believe in you tenfold! And my faith in you will never cease because I know you well enough that you're capable of anything when you set your mind to it!" _Flashbacks…

_Daisuke and Kakashi are so much alike. They understand how I feel and reassure me with earnest resolve. Do you believe in me now Daisuke? I'm the cause of your death! "A person does not have to say 'I love you' to prove that the person does."_ Everything abruptly fell silent and blankness clouded Tenzo's mind.

When Tenzo woke up, he saw Kakashi stand over him, a single tear fell from the sharp corner of his intellectual eye; a wet drop tumbled down his soft cheek. "Don't be scared, everything's alright now okay? We're all here for you," Was his greeting into this familiar dimension. He semi-consciously looked around and snapped back in reality when memories flooded his mind. Roots tangled and twisted deep knots within his heart and he looked over at his fallen friend.

Yori placed her palm on Daisuke and analyzed his body. With a relieved expression, she look over at Tenzo. "Don't worry, I'll heal him. It's faint, but his heart is beating, he's still breathing, and I can replenish most of his chakra." Her voice seemed afraid and tentative as though she's seen a ghost. He didn't know or care why for the moment because relief shadowed over him and his heart at ease.

_So… he didn't die? He's still alive? Oh goodness, Daisuke please wake up. Kakashi and everyone, I'm so sorry for almost having killed oh gosh what have I done? _Tears were overflowing from his eyes and he couldn't hold them back.

"I-it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have come here alone, I shouldn't have used that damned whistle, and I shouldn't have been born. Maybe I should just kill myse-," gentle but firm arms cup around him, "Don't. Never say anything like that, EVER. It's alright kouhai; it's always easier to say what you should've done after the decisions were made. I and everyone else are here now. No one will hurt you when I'm here, I promise." His head was placed in the curve of Kakashi's neck, between his sharp jaw line and firm shoulder. On instinct, his body shifted closer, molding into his senpai's. Tears were flowing freely.

_It's alright… Kakashi-senpai is here._ His thoughts soothed the remnants of his despair.

Yori gave them their privacy, paying no mind to intrude with their special moment. She was certain they weren't aware of her existence as their world together was separate from this one. Gently, she lifted her wounded team member and shifted him more behind the tree he leaned on. She was immensely focused on Daisuke, making no mind for anyone or anything else around her.

_He feels so warm… I feel my pain and worries leaving me. As though, something is purging this heavy weight within my chest._ Tenzo sank deeper and deeper within Kakashi, he never felt as close he desired to be.

_I failed to protect him when he needed me the most. I'll never let anything like that happen ever again._ Kakashi clenched onto him more tightly and his legs slid under his kouhai's and brought him closer. Their noses were inches apart yet despite his mask, he could feel Tenzo's warm breath trace upon his silky lips.

After what felt like a long time, Tenzo's face was flushed partly from the battle, and also from realizing how close he was to Kakashi. Something was different, to his realization; he was not uncomfortable or awkward, but felt stabilized and homely.

Daisuke was awake just enough to see what was happening. He smiled to himself and Yori smiled with him. He told her of his feelings toward Tenzo. She understands and thinks how homosexual everyone is and inwardly giggled at this jumble of love lines between everyone. Hiroshi never mentioned anything, but she and Daisuke suspected his feelings for Gai.

Kakashi slowly and reluctantly released Tenzo as Genma, Gai, and Hiroshi were approaching from the distance. He wished it was only him and Tenzo.

"No one is within 1 kilometer of this area. We're safe as is." Hiroshi explained. There was something different about him too, Tenzo realized. "I think we're good to head back. I'll carry Daisuke, just do your thing and keep healing him, Yori." A condensed cloud of iron sand lifts Daisuke and Yori from the ground and he makes an indication to start moving. Although, Tenzo seems distraught, the trees are humming strange things to him that he can't explain.

"Hold up guys," wood coiled around his arms and tendrils slithered to Daisuke. Everyone seemed panicked for a moment, but Kakashi made a hand signal telling them to put their guard down. When the tendrils of wood wrapped around Daisuke, a strange aurora green light emanated from his wounds. "Yori, heal him and use this salve."

"My healing and the salve; their effects have become more effective!" She pitched in glee.

"Tenzo, how did you do that?" Genma asked, astonished as with everyone else.

"I… I don't know. I never knew I could heal like that. The trees were telling me to do it." He said, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a lunatic. "I understand that this may sound weird, but the trees can talk to me. If I focus really hard, they hum in ways no one else but I can hear. Strangely, I can understand their coherent language. Flowers can talk to me too. I mean, not talk, but hum and transmit some sort of energy." His weight was too difficult for self-support and fainted, instantly caught and being shouldered by Kakashi.

"Damn, why weren't you apart of ANBU before?" Genma implied, devilishly smirking.

Tenzo flushed, "I-I ha-have no idea." He lied, feeling the distant closeness between him and Kakashi once more, but embarrassingly shrinked away as Genma cackled in laughter.

"You got completely wiped out after an ambush, and you still stutter in awkwardness!" He chokes up in laughter once again, and places a hand on his shoulder, "I really love you man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is making their way to the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Daisuke was joking and cheering up Tenzo, Kakashi abnormally engaged with their bantering, Hiroshi was staying close to and chatting away with Gai about training techniques; all the while Genma flirtatiously teased Yori.

Despite having suffered no major injuries, Tenzo was placed beside Daisuke within the same room. The two continued to talk about countering the ambushes and he noticed how his lover/friend seemed troubled.

Daisuke's brows furrowed in concern, "Tenzo, are you alright? You seem gloomy about something." His emerald-blue eyes flourished with an array of emotional depth and concern.

He paused in the midst of spooning his pudding, unsure of what to say, or how to say it. He looked up into his friend's eyes and smiled, "I don't exactly know what to say… I thought you were dead and a root of pain coiled within my chest. Well, that's how I can describe it." He described as well he could, stabilizing his quivering voice.

"Do you still feel that way even though I'm right here, with you?" He felt a tinge of guilt regarding his recklessness in that battle. Things could have gotten much worse really fast.

"Yeah, I feel it inside with waves of relief. I just thought I lost you, and within that moment, nothing was stable. I mean, there were things I wished I said and did with you. Yes, we may be friends, but you're a close friend. Losing you is like… shattering a piece of my heart." Tenzo was unnaturally sweating and seemed confused. He didn't understand whether this is a normal feeling or not to others around him. Being swayed by emotions is the first fault in the Shinobi World, but he can't stay there and watch his friends (and Kakashi) die in front of him. When he blacked out, he woke up to Kakashi, believing that he saved his life once again, Kakashi the Chivalrously Bipolar Hero. Yeah, that fit perfectly.

Daisuke felt blissful that his friend regarded him so highly to his social priority. "You know I'm here for you right? We can talk about AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNYYTHIIIIIING you want!" He didn't mind staying friends with this almond-eyed hunk; he just wanted to see him happy. That's what pushed him past the limits that very battle. He believed this philosophy: 'If you truly love something, you would be willing to do anything for their happiness, even if you are absent from the equation.' He knew that he wasn't absent from the equation, but deep down, he wanted to hold him, stroke his fingers through his spiked, coarse hair and whisper reassuringly sweet things in his ears. But again, he was fine that Kakashi is what his heart wanted and Kakashi will (hopefully) do those things.

They stayed like that for around an hour, talking about the indescribable feeling called a "bond" and how the breaking of bonds in specific ways can take a great toll on someone's heart. Daisuke was explaining and answering his friend's questions on anything he asked. The "coil" in your heart is the breeding of hatred as you've lost love. How it takes time, but with the surroundings of your loved ones, you don't forget about the lost one, but move forward from that pain and use it to become stronger. Metaphorically, the heart is torn whenever you experience a traumatic experience. In the event, you have two options. One is to become bitter and spread that pain like a plague and cause a vicious cycle of lashings. Or two, you harness that pain and mull over why you feel it, then hold the hands of those who reach out to you and use that pain as a means to understand the feelings of others, and not be so affected the next time you face that same experience.

Tenzo liked Daisuke because he could have deep conversations with him and not feel awkward.

Gentle footsteps were heard from the doorway. Tenzo tensed up, planning a means to attack, but calmed almost instantly when Hiruzen walked through the door with Kakashi and everyone else.

"H-Hoka-" Tenzo began.

"Tenzo, we're friends, address me as such silly one." His wrinkled lips smiled warmly, relieving those around him and heating a welcoming hearth within everyone's heart, especially Tenzo's.

"Hiruzen-sama, are you here because of what happened earlier?" He didn't even need to ask, the answer was obvious.

He stood firmly, but his eyes gleamed with concern. "Yes. I'm afraid that you're in danger if you stay here any longer. That's why; I have this," He pulled out a scroll and handed it over to Tenzo's outstretched hand.

There was slight hesitation, but curiosity got the best of him.

**Legal name: Tenzo. Codename: Shinrin. Chakra Nature(s): Earth and Water. Gekkei Genkai: Mokuton.**

"Well, do you like your new nickname?" Hiruzen smiled at Tenzo's astonishment.

"I love it! Thank you Ho- Hiruzen-sama!" He answered with much excitement.

"Hey, can we see it?" Genma asked. And for the next while everyone was bantering of the original nickname.

_This is where everything fits in place… In this moment, I belong here, at home._ Tenzo smiled to himself, overlooking the cluster of those he loves and cares about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a day, but Daisuke and Tenzo are ready to leave in the next few hours. They were both in fighting condition and were ready for their mission a day after tomorrow.

"Alright, we will proceed with our final checkup and make sure everything is in order. Daisuke Inazuma, you will be treated first." Yori was taking shifts in the hospital, specifically treating her two close friends. She liked Tenzo despite only knowing him for a month and a few weeks. He was sensible, considerate, and sincere with others. A type of friend you'd want to have for a long time.

Daisuke smiled at Tenzo, and then looked over at Yori, lifting himself off the bed and swiftly following her out the door.

_At least it's quiet enough for me to relax…_ Tenzo leaned back down on the hospital bed and sunk his head into the pillow. He didn't cover himself with a blanket because he enjoyed the soft summer's breeze coming from the open window. A distant thought of Hiroshi coming by every so often to save him and Daisuke from the horrible fate of hospital food was pleasing. Slowly, his mind drifted to Genma and Gai. One was happy-go-lucky, the other was passionately sincere. He remembered when all three had a bun eating contests. At first, Tenzo was reluctant to participate, but once the prize was a book regarding architecture, he couldn't contain himself. The very thought forced Tenzo's lips to stretch on each side of his cheeks. He lost the competition but Genma bought it off Choza Akimichi without giving even the slightest hint as to how much his friend had to pay for it. As he could remember, Genma simply said, 'You deserve it buddy! I think you should continue being you… but start getting some booty calls for now on.' He didn't entirely understand the last part, but he was only able to grasp the slightest concept of what a 'Booty Call' could be.

A cool presence shivered down the wood-user's spine and he was knowingly flushed a soft tone of pink. Over to the window, he saw Kakashi. Almost immediately he felt strange sensations in his groin area. This in turn, caused his face to turn hot pink.

"I just stopped by to check up on you…" His monotone voice had slight uncertainty. He noticed how his kouhai "casually" shifted on his side, covering his groin with an overlapped forearm. He wanted to do naughty things to the magic in those pants. Okay, he had to regain focus. Tentatively, he approached Tenzo's hospital bed and looked him in the eyes. This was nerve-wracking even for him. But at the very least, he can do something for someone and himself for once. "I was hoping you were alright for tomorrow. Fortunately, you're in great condition," Stoic, had to be stoic.

Tenzo was not stupid, he was certain of Kakashi's awareness of his slight erection. Despite this, his senpai was approaching the bed with a hand behind his back and a cool exterior draining the atmosphere of any excitement. He was not sure, but he thought that there was slight tentativeness behind that silky voice of his. Perhaps the more you know Kakashi, the more you can see through his façade because he could also feel a vibe of anxiety from him. In anticipation, he lay there looking into the center of that intellectual eye. He wanted to embrace his senpai again. He wanted to smell the pine earth in his hair and the lake water on his skin. But most of all, he wanted to feel those thick, but drastically toned shoulders and arms firmly keeping him in place.

"I-I got you flowers." Mask or not, the shades of pink all over his face was obvious and prominent. Tenzo was taken by surprise, and it didn't help his southern problem in the slightest. Blood was flowing hot in his face and his lower regions. He was thinking that he's taking things out of proportion, but he was starting to understand what it's like to feel especially close to someone. Love, infatuation, and lust; Daisuke was teaching him these things last night when they were alone in their room. How he explained it to him -and taking into account of what Gai told him- he was beginning to understand and comprehend these emotions and feelings. Awareness was far different than knowledge was what Daisuke told him.

What Tenzo saw before him was a bouquet of red roses mixed with multi-colored orchards, and around the borders of the bouquet were the Yamanaka Clan's Bush Clovers.

"Kakashi-senpai… It looks so beautiful." Tenzo's face was finally a bright shade of red, but a smile cracked his lips. "I really appreciate it. Thank you for thinking about me." There wasn't much left to say except that he felt happy he was being thought about. Without a word, Kakashi placed the flowers on the side-table and leaned over to scoop Tenzo into another hug. This hug was not out of frustration to touch the other. It was an apology for not being there when he needed him. Most of all, it was a sign to show that he cared deeply for him and was secretly confessing that their feelings were not unrequited.

Tenzo closed his eyes and leaned into his senpai's embrace. There was so much comfort and warmth whenever he hugged him. It's a feeling you can't describe. Love, the feeling is love.

The door at the end of the room made a 'click' and Kakashi snapped back from the hug and leaned against the window frame. He could see Tenzo's smile fall into a straight-lipped disappointment. Within those exotic eyes, you could see desire as well to be close again.

"Tenzo, I'm going to heal you and make sure everything's well, come along." Yori spoke with an office-like voice just as she did when she first met this awkward man.

"A-alright su-sure no problem…" He was flushed and forgot how to walk. Though, he stood up and paced toward the door.

The flowers were left in a vase beside the bed once inhabited by the man Kakashi's falling for. It would take awhile, but he held the plants with care and dashed to their ANBU dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tenzo and Daisuke returned to the ANBU HQ, they both received letters regarding their mission. It was said to begin the day after tomorrow instead of close to a week from then. They were not surprised as it displayed the dangers of Tenzo remaining in the village for any much longer.

"Tenzo, I know yesterday still bothers you, but remember that I'm still living and breathing. The pains of my almost-death are present, but always remember that I saved you, and you saved me. We always watch out for each other and that's why we make a great team." Daisuke hugged Tenzo when he seemed emotionally provoked and didn't let go until the shudders of breath were regular. Sparks flew in his chest when he hugged him back, but Daisuke knew that it was friendly. He didn't mind though, because at the very least he can get this close to Tenzo and comfort him in some way.

"I know… Thanks for being by my side." Short and straight-forward, Daisuke liked that about him.

Tenzo wiped his tears and smiled at his best friend. It was a broken smile, but the appreciation of his comfort was sincere. "Let's get in our dorms now. We have to sleep and prepare for the mission."

"Of course," Daisuke agreed. Kakashi specifically requested back up from Hiroshi's squad. They were originally three-manned, but they had a new recruit join their ranks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tenzo arrived at the dorm, his bed was shattered to pieces and his belongings (which were the Architecture book and a few clothes) were torn apart and thrown in his corner of the room. Everyone else's was untouched. Even though he saw his friends thoroughly cleaning the vandalism, all this was obvious.

"Fucking pricks!" Genma was infuriated and that's rare.

"Calm down my sly friend. This was simple child's play." Gai placed a firm hand on the senbon-wielder's shoulder.

"Tenzo, if you were worrying where the flowers have gone, I already put them over there." Kakashi pointed toward his nightstand table.

Genma and Gai gave each other knowing looks but concealed their amusement by cleaning.

"I-That was very kind and th-thank you. And than-thanks for cleaning!" Tenzo was blushing and felt a mixture of gratitude for his friends and anger for the vandalism. After treatment, he was looking for the flowers and got frustrated when they were missing but now, he's relieved they're safe because of Kakashi.

"You got the letter too, correct?" Gai asked out of the blue.

"Yeah I did." He folded out the paper and showed Kakashi who nodded to Gai.

"Alright, we need some sleep after we finish cleaning." Genma advised and everyone nodded in unison.

They cleaned together and managed to throw the broken bed frame and the slashed mattress in the dump. As for the torn clothes, Kakashi kept them where they were and told everyone to do so as well because he was going to have his hounds identify the perpetrator.

"Now to hit the showe-" Genma and Gai already slammed the doors on each end.

"It's officially the squad's signature move." Tenzo smiled to himself, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Eh, I guess you're right." Kakashi replied anyways.

Tenzo didn't know where to sit since he had no bed, so he sat on the hardwood floor. "I wonder who could've done this and not get caught. I mean, this IS the heart of ANBU HQ." He was puzzled, not being able to make a confident guess.

"My guess is that it's someone who knows Panda or could be conspiring with the Foundation." Kakashi cracked open his book and began to read his strange orange book. It was silent for a few minutes, except for the sounds of Genma and Gai taking suspiciously long showers (or so to Kakashi).

"Yeah… Or both." Tenzo finalized to himself after silently thinking of many more possibilities.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAALRIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHT! TENZO YOU CAN SHOWER NOW!" Gai yelled, he threw his towel spot on his face and Tenzo tipped over and fell on his back, still cross-legged. Disgustedly, he threw the towel away and was whipped by another towel.

"Gotta whip ya up bun-bum!" Genma cheered, continuously whipping Tenzo wherever Gai's towel was not.

Tenzo grabbed Genma's towel and thrashed down, wrapping it around his ankle and pulling back in one fluent motion. Then he rolled up and threw his towel in Gai's face. When he tried to escape to the closest bathroom, the sly man snickered when he punched Tenzo's popliteal fossas and caused him to tumble down. Tenzo was laughing. The spontaneous towel attack caught him completely off-guard. And now he's doing grapples and take-downs on Genma and Gai as they're doing the same to him.

"Uhhhmmmmmmmmmm…!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the doorway. "I just came to check up on Tenzo but you guys seem pretty busy…" Yori was blushing and didn't know what to do. She could care less seeing Genma and Gai stark naked –she works at a hospital, genitalia is the last of her worries- but the positions the three were in was extremely sexually suggestive. All the while, Kakashi's reading his book, pretending not to care.

Tenzo's face was boiling and red. He didn't know what was more embarrassing; realizing that Genma and Gai were naked, or having Yori walk in on them seeing him wrestle his friends who were naked.

"I-I wi-will just yo-you know g-go to the show-showers!" He squealed in embarrassment and slammed the bathroom door behind him. How he managed to escape that awkward position between Genma and Gai so quickly was a damned miracle.

_I think I'll just shower and go to be-… I mean floor. I'll go to floor after my shower._ Tenzo was trying to sound rational.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steam flowed out the door as Tenzo walked over to his bed.

_Shit right, no bed._ He realized. At least his night table was there, but when he opened to drawer, there were no clothes.

_Oh no…_ His clothes were completely torn. How could he forget that? He knew that he'd have to re-wear his clothes from an hour ago. Grunting in frustration, he turned on his heels and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Tenzo, why not wear these?" A soft voice hummed in his chest and made his heart tremble in excitement. When he turned around, he saw Kakashi inches from him, holding out a soft cotton pajama set. He blushed in appreciation, but also because this towel was the only veil of protection.

"Uh… yeah, thanks Kakashi-senpai." He was undeniably nervous. Although, even he's aware that he was not as awkward as he used to be.

_He's so attractive._ Kakashi couldn't help himself; those big exotic eyes suited his soft smile.

"Tenzo, tonight you're sleeping in my bed. No man is left behind." Kakashi can't believe he's doing this.

_Wai- what did he say?_ Did he seriously hear him say that?

The wood-user looked at him, "What?" He was astonished to what he thinks Kakashi said. He hopes that he heard him wrong, but didn't want to hear him wrong at the same time.

"You're going to sleep in my bed."

_Well, that was pretty blunt._ Tenzo flushed, and he tried to speak, but he was stuttering.

"Al- alrigh- I mean su- I don't kno- The flo- Fuck fine." He finalized, sighing loudly but not audible enough to wake up Genma and Gai.

_I hope they're asleep…_ And boy was he praying to whomever for that.

Tentatively, Tenzo sat on Kakashi's bed and rigidly lay in it. His senpai put a blanket on him and spread his arms apart so he can be more relaxed. His heart was beating fast and hard. It felt like his chest was going to explode. In the midst of his secretive reverie, his eyes were beginning to become heavy after staying up for who knows how long. He was too hyped up to sleep, but drowsy caught up to him. In his thoughts, he slept without realizing it, being comfortable and fuzzy inside knowing that Kakashi was right next to him, a smile crept on his face as he passed out, feeling less rigid in his sleep.

_Everything seems to be going well…_ Gai devilishly grinned to himself before falling back to sleep.

**That is the end of the chapter "Instant Healing." As you can see, Kakashi and Tenzo are getting a little... closer. Oh and by the way, I'm going to edit and polish the previous chapters. Wow, looking back, I was horrible xD . I am still having allot of difficulty making this past tense, but I'm doing my best for you guys!**


	8. Fighting Ourselves

**I am queer and here everyone. Yes, I am slow on the update. Yes, I unfortunately do have other responsibilities to uphold. No, that does not mean I am going to be one of those irritating writers that simply give up on a story whether it is properly planned out and developed or not. Personally, I think this story only gets really good once I reach to the rising actions and dramatic climaxes. I am still up for critique and reviews on how well I do with the progress of the story, the plot, and character stuff.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT IF I DID SAKURA WOULD BE MORE OF A BADAS SO SAKURA-HATERS CAN ZIP IT AND STOP WHINING OF HER USELESSNESS BECAUSE THEY IGNORANTLY OVERLOOK THE LITTLE THINGS SHE'S DONE THAT COUNTED FOR THE BIG THINGS!**

Never Said Hello – Ch. 8

_"Kinoe, it's dark. Help me, I'm being held captive. I thought you would find me some day. Where are you Kinoe? I miss you." Yukimi the girl who inhabited Tenzo's nightmares was beckoning to him and, lead him down a narrow path through a river's stream. The river flourished succulent delight. But the water's rapids were fast enough to completely engulf anyone who dare set forth into the deathly river._

_"Why do you keep bothering me? Why do you keep calling me Kinoe?" There was no reply from the disembodied voice. In frustration Tenzo shouted, "WHO ARE YOU!?"_

_"I am Yukimi, you don't remember me, but I remember you. I can't say much, across the river I'll fade away. Goodbye Kinoe…" Tenzo looked off in the distance and a grey mist loomed over the rocky terrain around him. In moments, a cool breeze brushed up his face. Widened eyes, an ethereal form of a grown woman hugged him with a chilling embrace. "I'll miss you, brother."_

A rush sparked down his spine and he couldn't breathe as an anvil was placed on his chest. "Ahhuuuh," Tenzo woke in a sweat. Breathing did not occur to his respiratory system, but a gentle hand was placed between his shoulder blades. In a panic, he twisted to the side and swung his arm, hooking for whoever was next to him. A millisecond before a firm hand grasped his knuckle, twisted the arm and wrapped it in front of his pectorals and felt a warm body pushed against his back, he realized that he's in Kakashi's bed with his senpai in it.

"Tenzo, it's alright. It was only a dream. Everything you saw and felt was not real, this is reality. You're safe, with me…" _In bed_, Kakashi blushed. "Genma and Gai are here too."

He felt uncertain and lost. He began to feel like a destined mistake. He was called brother by Yukimi, this woman won't leave his thoughts, and sometimes he felt like he wasn't meant to be in a place he wasn't born…

"I… don't belong here. Everyone looks at me like I'm some monster!" He whispered hoarsely to himself. Tears were gently falling down his face from the side he laid. He felt Kakashi's grip wrap around him more tightly.

"To prevent one from becoming a monster, you must love a monster. That's why I know you aren't one." He pulled Tenzo closer and lowered him to chest level and placed his head on his pectoral. Almost immediately, his kouhai turned over and leaned closer to him, and then he wrapped his arm around Kakashi's waist. He felt a shadow of calming bliss flourish throughout his body when he snuggle his nose within Kakashi's chest.

I know it will take time, but I'm sure I'll be positive that he feels the same… The lights were out, and Tenzo's consciousness fell in suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tenzo woke to the sounds of pained screams. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he ran down the dark hall and scanned each corridor, searching for this familiar cry for help._

_"AAAAAAAAH! TENZO HELP ME!" Daisuke cried out, he was hanging on a wooden stake, nails littered his entire body and a split stomach had his intestines slowly pouring out._

_"Ngh!" Tenzo burst in speed, but the hallway seemed to stretch farther and farther the closer and faster he ran for his friend. His throat croaked in frustration and despair, his eyes witnessing his best friend's body slowly decaying and peeling of blackened skin and rotting flesh._

_"You're too weak! It is your fault that Daisuke's soul will part from this world." Daisuke spoke in trans, seemingly oblivious to the decaying. He smiled wickedly. "C'mon little T, you're weak, but to the point that you can't save me, your good friend?" A snicker rolled off his tongue._

_Tenzo stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor. Some black substance was sinking him further and deeper into the once-solid ground. "No, stop please!" Tears were escaping his large eyes and he shouted, hand reaching forth, trying to clutch at Daisuke's limp body hung by a noose upon the roof Tenzo faced._

_"It's your fault; I am dead because of your weakness. Everything you ever cared about will vanish with disdainful gore. You will never understand pain until you've crept into a ball of despair!" Discouraging words boomed throughout his head. And he screamed. Tenzo screamed and clawed at the hair of his head, attempting to pull the being inside his head. He was sinking into the bubbling substance that was blackened blood. He feels weak, and knows that he'll let everyone down._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Genma was organizing his pack until he heard an anguished scream tear at his ear drums. Looking at the source of the scream, he ran toward Tenzo and lifted him up.

"Shit! C'mon bud, wake the fuck up!" Genma was shaking Tenzo and when those large eyes split open, his squad member cupped him, burying his face into his shoulder. Dampness spread throughout his shoulder and upper bicep. Instinctively, Genma reached up over the top of Tenzo's head, and lightly ruffled his naturally spiked hair. "Shhhh, it's alright dude, you'll be cool now, okay?" He affectionately cooed over the sobbing.

Leaning further back so he could see Genma's face, he wiped his shameful tears and falsely smiled in an attempt to calm himself. Tenzo was not proud of the type of attention he was receiving, he felt allot of humiliation and weakness. "I… I'm sorry for out bursting on… on you." He racked another wave of sobs, but less intense. He couldn't contain himself. There was so much pressure on him that was undeniably overwhelming for him. People coldly glared at him, random ambushes that put everyone he's beginning to feel close to in danger, and witnessed his best friend's close-death by his own doing. He felt like a gerbil slowly being crushed by someone applying pressure with their thick boot.

"Hey, it's alright, okay? I'm here for ya bud." Genma tried to reassure. He kept lightly ruffling Tenzo's hair until the sobbing subsided and in moments, they disengaged, with Genma who lightly clutched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I mean no. I just had a nightmare of Daisuke dying and a voice calling me… calling me…" He couldn't finish the last part because he knew or felt that Genma would agree with the voice.

"Useless? Not strong enough to protect those you care about? I know all about that, actually." He calmly looked him in the eye and didn't dare drop the gaze.

"Ho-how did you know of…?" His large eyes peered into Genma's pupils in curiosity.

"In my Genin days, I have a very close friend of mine named Raidou come along with me on a B-rank mission. The only reason why we went together on such a higher-level mission is because the papers made it appear as a D-rank mission," As he spoke, Tenzo wiped his tears and knitted his eyebrows together, intently listening, already understand the gist of the story. He's met Raidou before; his face was unforgettable; with that scar covering half of it. "You see, we were ambushed and our sensei was taking on at least five of the ninja bandits, attempting to keep us from harm's way. But, two others evaded him and provoked us. We had a Medical Ninja who used genjutsu, but he was mostly helpless in direct combat, so I and Raidou were the only combat-based ninja in the squad aside from our sensei. Long story short, one guy was caught in genjutsu, but the other shot multiple seeds of flame toward us, and Raidou had to hurl me out of the way. He almost died, but our medic ninja managed to heal most of his wounds. But now, he's stuck with that scar on his face, and a few more littering his body." Telling this story helped Tenzo feel a deeper connection with Genma, despite him avoiding much detail.

"I see…" Was all he managed to say more for himself than Genma.

"Just so you know Gai went out for Lav-…" He can't tell Tenzo about Kakashi's curses just yet, "A morning marathon to warm up for the mission." It was partly true, but mostly for the sole-purpose of retrieving Lavender Mash considering the low supply due to Kakashi taking mass amounts the other night. He glanced at his pack then looked back at Tenzo. "I had nightmares for weeks believing that I was the reason for his almost-death. But eventually you'll realize that the care you have to protect others is the will they have to protect you. That's why Raidou and Daisuke didn't die; because as they saved us from death, we also saved them. If it weren't for your selflessness, Daisuke wouldn't have been there to prevent your death."

Tenzo sincerely smiled and platonically hugged his friend. "Thank you Genma, I don't feel shame when I'm around you." He softly whispered in his ear.

Genma hugged him back. "Anytime ya pansy," He snickered to himself, earning a playful punch to the shoulder by Tenzo, who was snickering with him.

"I think we should catch some fresh air huh?" His suggestion was a great one to Tenzo.

"Yeah, let's go… I want to spend some time with Daisuke. I think that we should talk."

"Sure thing, but… don't you want to shower first? Don't worry; I got spare clothes for you."

Tenzo smiled warmly. He liked Genma, he could trust him. He went to the closest bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Warm water trailed down his body and he tilted his head back. He still felt a certain degree of pain, but now he'll sort things out and sooth it with the help of those he cares about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daisuke, I've been looking for you." Tenzo approached Daisuke, who was enjoying a bowl of stir-fried rice, and a curry-lamb soup on the side. Looking toward his crush, he saw Genma accompanying him.

_Shit! I look dusty and gross from training today!_ Daisuke mentally slapped himself for appearing so sloppy in front of his best friend. He spent most of the day training, practicing battle stance and certain combat forms. He wanted to sharpen his Taijutsu for Tenzo's sake. He cared deeply for him, and never wanted to place his heart in peril again.

"Eh, boob-hater, your brain dead or what," Genma sneered. He was attracting some attention from others within the restaurant, but once they realized it was Genma's remark, they batted off his redundant speech. Luckily for the three of them, Daisuke's booth was the farthest and most isolated in the corner of the restaurant; he was flushing like crazy due to Genma bombing the queer references and nicknames on him.

"Y-yeah… What's up you guys? Take a seat." He invited them to sit across from him. Tenzo seemed oblivious to the 'boob-hater' comment, so he was able to ration some dignity.

"I and Genma were talking earlier, and I figured that we could talk about yesterday." Fast, hurried and anxious, Tenzo practically blurted and almost stuttered on his words.

Daisuke caught onto the topic and looked in Tenzo's adorable, exotic eyes. They had sharp edges, but were an ocean of emotion. His broad jaw squared his built figure, and his lush lips pursed in a thin line. He didn't realize that he was staring until Tenzo insecurely looked away, attempting to conceal his eye shape. Daisuke mentally kicked himself for that; he knew his best friend was insecure about his exotic eyes. He choked down the ebbing guilt and decided the point-forward approach. "Yeah, it has been bothering me too lately. I feel like I almost lost you, if I arrived a moment later, you could have… died." In his eyes, there was a mix of many emotions Daisuke wish he could mediate.

"I feel the same way. It was a blur to me, but one moment I lay there, mourning your injuries, then the next, I wake up with Kakashi and the others surrounding us. If it weren't for them, we both would have been done for. I feel helpless, in all honesty. I feel like I always need help to not just protect you, but myself." Genma heard those words echo throughout his conscience, and he felt like clarifying that bloodlust rage Tenzo was in, his own powers reaching near to its full-extent, practically slaughtering everyone within the area. Yet, he collected himself and recalled Kakashi instructing everyone not to notify anyone - even Tenzo and Daisuke - of that state his kouhai was in.

"I think we both misunderstand that detail. What we feel toward each other, is love within itself. Not the type of love I told you about and gave you knowledge of, but the platonic type. We're best friends, and we pin our lives on each other. That's what makes us strong as well weak. Love can be a selfish thing, it mentally captivates you of that one person, and you may accidentally block out everyone else if you find yourself infatuated to that extent, romantic, or platonic. If there were a choice to save the one you love the most, or those of innocents you don't know at all, but love the same way you do, but to others; what would you choose?" He piled this philosophy in not just Tenzo, but Genma, as well. He didn't expect a straight answer from his best friend, but he can at least help him think about it.

"Honestly, I see no point in that question because I'd rather sacrifice myself to save those I love, and others who feel the same things I do." It took a few moments, but Tenzo was certain of that answer; he felt it true within himself.

Daisuke smiled, and placed his hand on Tenzo's shoulder, "That's why I acted the way I did that day. Because I can guarantee that even Genma has the same resolve despite how snarky he can be." Genma flustered by that comment, was ready to speak up, but decided it would be best to hold his tongue. This moment was deep for his comrades, and he had no desire to collapse the importance of it.

Tenzo grinned and felt heat on his cheeks. Daisuke was attractive, his green-aqua blue eyes sparkled and glossed with the reflection of the paper-lamp's light. His afternoon blue hair was slicked to the side, well combed in a formal fashion. And his nose pointed forward with a symmetrical bridge. He had a slim figure and his prominent laugh lines were caused by his optimistic grins and laughter. His skin tone was pale, but had a soft tan radiate from his glowing skin. Tenzo could ogle at his best friend, but he didn't feel the same way for him compared to Kakashi.

_I kinda miss him…_ Tenzo absent-mindedly thought to himself. The thought of Kakashi made his heart feel slightly weighted, considering his absence.

"I understand now. Honestly, I have moved on from that moment much more now, thank you Daisuke." Tenzo's cheeks rose with his smile. He felt safe and loved around his friends.

"Oooookay! Now, we have to get going. Daisuke, you were already told of the meeting ahead of time, right?" After what seemed like forever to Genma, he finally spoke and glanced at Daisuke.

"Yeah, I'll be there, don't worry." He finished his rice, and was almost done with his curry-lamb stew.

"Alright, see you then~" Genma sang, and dramatically sauntered off toward the exit.

Tenzo was appalled and blushed wildly when Genma sang loudly 'Oh Tenz-baby, come along darling~' with a face completely red face, he waved to Daisuke, "See you around," then he turned on his heels and with miraculous speed, dashed out the door, almost knocking Genma down.

"You oaf," Genma snickered, and dashed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope everyone here understands the urgency of this mission. Yes, you are guarding the Feudal Lord's daughter, but this also allows Tenzo to be away from the dangers of the Foundation. I cannot place any assumptions upon this matter, but it is likely that Danzo is purposefully commanding his ninja to assassinate Tenzo." Hiruzen spoke cautiously, introducing the possibilities as well the main and side objectives to the mission. Daisuke was anxious considering Tenzo's state of danger within and out of the village. Hopefully this mission would not provoke much hardship and danger.

"It is likely that we will face the Yokata Clan. This clan specializes in genjutsu. Although be aware that some within the clan are remnant survivors of other clans. In all consideration for your own and other's safety, do not underestimate the enemy." Kakashi stepped in, unfolding a diagram on the table. There were small faces placed on the scroll along with various arrows and lines. "Genma and Yori will guard the rear, and will engage in combat based on the situation. Although Cura, if you could create a gen-resistant barrier, that will greatly affect how the battle may turn out. Genma, focus solely on guarding Yori, and make sure she is left unharmed." The duo was paying close attention to Kakashi's instructions. So far, it made sense.

"Kakashi-senpai, where will I be placed then?" Daisuke asked impatiently.

"Daisuke, you will be vanguard with me and Tenzo. Hiroshi will stay in center with Gai. His iron sand will be the ultimate defense for the Feudal Lord's daughter. Me and Tenzo will also scout and continuously check the perimeter." This formation wasn't flawed in Tenzo's point of view, but he being vanguard and scout means that he will have to be ready for anything. "As for night watch, Hiroshi will be with Daisuke, Gai will be paired with Yori, and Genma will watch over the area with me and Tenzo. We will guard for two hours per shift, so stay alert."

"Have you all prepared your equipment?" Hiruzen spoke softly, everyone nodded in unison. While he was out with Genma, Tenzo collected required supplies.

"Then we leave in thirty minutes. Round up your equipment." Dull and bored, typical for Kakashi.

_I have to stay focused; I have no room to mess up!_ Tenzo was anxious, but he smiles to himself, mentally noting that his friends are there for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about TIME you lazy mongrels showed up!" A woman with an elegant and obviously expensive Kimono spoke with a sassy, squeaky voice. She was waving her fan frustratingly. "It is BURNING in this weather and I'm sick of it! Let's go already!" She clopped off to her man-powered cart with her ankle-crunching stilettos. Wait, stilettos with a Kimono? That didn't make any sense to Tenzo. Until he saw the points of where the toes should be is when he furiously flushed, "What are you looking at you reject!? Wow I can't impose a new fashion statement if people look so dumb-founded about my social rebellion!" She squeaked angrily, turning on her toes and flustered, stepping into the cart.

"Huh… What just happened?" Tenzo was completely lost.

Hiroshi softly laughed, "You just got slapped by the hands of ostentatious sassiness." He pat Tenzo between the shoulder blades in assurance.

"She better not be a handful." Yori implied more to herself than everyone else around her.

Aika waved her pink blossom-patterned fan furiously, as she opened the curtain to the carriages side, a grimace glared out into the world.

Short poles spread throughout each corner of the rectangular carriage. Each pole was stationed by four EXTREMELY buff men. The "extreme" is an understatement for they make Gai and Hiroshi look like flimsy weeping willows.

"Alright, we're moving out!" Onward they went, traveling to the Land of Fire's Monk Monastery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The squad was voyaging forth for hours. No breaks, but they were moving at a generally slow pace. Of course caution was thrown to the wind as Tenzo and Kakashi continuously scouted the perimeter within a 1km radius. The hot summer day was dawning, when Tenzo returned from his last search.

"Aika-sama, I suggest we set up camp and rest for the night." This was an odd suggestion for Tenzo, regarding the fact that everyone has mostly spent the day uneventfully walking. He stole a glance at one of Aika's guards, and noted that they are hardly even breathless.

"Ugh fine! But we better get going straight up in the morning!" She scoffed a sinister sneer of 'Lazy asses' for better measure, and Yori tensed, clenching her fists. Luckily Genma was there to reassure her.

Tenzo was not entirely taken aback by Aika's behavior mostly because the Village Elders treated him the exact same way (worse in fact). If anything, he was used to and held a high tolerance to her attitude. Regardless of her impertinence.

"You seem so mellow about her bitchiness… What's your secret, man?" Daisuke whispered his thoughts. Lightly nudging his best friend.

"U-uh, I don't know. I'm just used to it I suppose." He didn't feel like bantering at the moment, he was intently focused on his squad leader, curious for the next order.

_He has a very attractive-_

"Shinrin, we are going to set up camp. Lay your seeds around the area." The order took a second to compute, but Kakashi's dead tone brushed into Tenzo's ears within the midst of his admiring reverie.

After realizing why Kakashi was staring at him, he blushed and awkwardly stood up straight before crisply bowing his head. "Hai," rushed, and nervous, he twisted around and dashed toward a tree. Panicked gasps came from the Carriage Men, but they instantly shot questioning looks at Kakashi when Tenzo merged into the tree and disappeared into the blackness of the night.

"You get used to it after a while." Hiroshi deadpanned, not moving an inch. Gai lightly chuckled, and a warm feeling buzzed in Hiroshi's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The faintest of light radiated from the crescent moon. Stars were sparkling clam pearls in the cool night. Shadows and shapes were made out with the limited field of vision, and water swirled in a glistening whirl, reflecting the star's diamond light.

Tenzo emerged from a tree close to the soft stream. He didn't feel bothered with the cold shivers of loneliness rooting throughout his body; He wanted to relax.

It has been awhile since Kakashi sent him off alone, but he won't be expected to come back for a while longer, so he took off his shoes and walked over to a gentle stream. With a few long strides, he sat on a boulder hanging off the streams edge. His legs were just long enough to lightly dip his feet in the water.

_I quite like this…_ He leaned on his back and looked up at the stars. The sparkling light danced in his almond-shaped eyes and a peaceful smile cracked his lips. He didn't mind the coolness running up his body when he dunk his foot. But what did bother him was an unexpected presence filling the air.

"If I were you, I would come along quietly." Despairing. That was the one word that best described his voice.

Tenzo scowled as he fluently swung himself around, sat up, and knelt on one knee. Ripples of water burst from the stream, and… nothing. Confusion washed over his face as the spears of water seemingly went right through him. But there was no groan of pain or blood flowing from his chest or abdomen. His cloak seemed unscathed.

"Who are you?" Anxiety colored his voice. The man glared at him with a red eye occupied with a specific pattern…-

_He has a Sharingan!_ Fear washed over him and Tenzo quickly glanced at the Cloaked Man's feet. Genjtusu was his weakness, and the Sharingan is the bane of his existence.

He was remembering the gen resistance training between him and Kakashi. His senpai admitted that he wasn't using the full extent of his Sharingan-genjutsu, but in fact used enough gen energy to match Chunin level genjutsu.

"I am more like you than you know, come along quietly, or…-"

"Or what you creep?" Tenzo felt intimidated, but Sharingan or not, he has the mokuton on his side, "If you dare threaten me, I will not hold back."

"I am given no choice; I suppose I will take you by force." The mysterious man burst forth and swung his fist for Tenzo's face. His opponent swung his arm upward and flipped back…

_My kick didn't connect!?_ Crack.

A solid shape smashed Tenzo in the back and he slammed against a tree. In a matter of seconds, he merged into the bark feeling frightful panic. He wished that he didn't emerge to the other side.

The masked man pinned him in a solid coffin. And when Tenzo looked down upon himself, he blanched.

_He knows wood style… How does he-…_ He felt a sledgehammer smash against the side of his temples. He couldn't comprehend the situation. He could care less as to what him hard in the face. He knew that he was being suffocated by the crushing pressure of the wooden coffin.

"HAH!" Blue chakra whirred in the air, and it seemed like a light show to Tenzo. "Back off you freak." the voice is so familiar…

"C-Cura… Shar-sharingan" The words stumbled out like a blind beast. His mind was exploding in confusion. Who is this man? Was he also a lab rat to Orochimaru?

Yori splinted the wooden coffin and Tenzo trembled to the ground on his knees, heaving his lungs.

"Sharingan or not, I won't allow you to provoke Shinrin any longer." Yori threw a storm of shuriken and for the briefest moment, it appeared to have struck him, but he simply walked through the stream of wind-spurred metal.

"Is that all? His voice… it sounded despaired. The voice most veterans had. All hope and happiness did not leave a fragrance of color.

"Bring it," Yori charged with Chakra Dissection Palms and dashed forth, she assaulted in a momentous flurry of attacks. Tenzo knew she only attacked with this speed when she felt the situation desperate. Because she could move as fast as a Hyuga, with the expense of over-exhausting herself, "I'll take you down here and now!"

He tried to stand, but he was coughing blood. His left leg was smashed, and the right felt limp. The extent of his chest curled in on itself, waves of pain clashing against his skin. Blood trailed down from his torn skin and black spots were poking through his peripheral vision.

The Masked Man's figure shimmered, and from thin air, a demon wind shuriken sliced through low-hanging tree branches and wildly spun to Yori's direction.

"CURA!" A scream of desperation left Tenzo's gaping breath, tracing jagged cuts in his throat and more gargled gasps escaped his tongue.

Red.

"S-Snipe…" A man tackled Yori from the shuriken's path of destruction. And he gently placed her against a tree.

He raised his head and glared at the Masked Man. He grabbed out senbon and placed them in the gap between his fingers. "Cura, heal Shinrin."

"Be careful, he has a Sharingan"

"These intrusions are slowing my plans…" The man spoke again, and Tenzo frowned in rage. He felt so useless, why is he the one being saved all the time?

_No, remember what Genma told you. We all feel the desire to protect one another. They are willing to throw their life away for me as I would for them. I have to stand, I need to regenerate-…_ Felt healing energy.

"Luckily, your wounds aren't fatal. I should tell you, we are being ambushed. The strange paled men are flanking Hound, Steel, Volt, and Green Beast. It seems like a decoy considering how this man is specifically aiming for you." The words were raising red flags in Tenzo's head. This is his fault. He shouldn't have separated from the group too afar.

_Heal me. I need to help Genma._

Genma spat his senbon and twirled around the Masked Man. Nothing struck him. Every senbon went right through him.

"Are you done?" The man retorted. He began to shimmer again, and then he disappeared.

"Where is h-," Genma was about to be slice by a kunei if it weren't for the seemingly perfect timing. A stream of lightning flanked the Masked Man from the side.

Daisuke landed next to Genma and they watched the cloaked man slowly turn toward them.

"Perhaps I will have to be patient… Kinoe, don't think your friends are able to protect you for long." Tenzo's eyes shot open and he stared into the man's Sharingan… That was the wrong move because in an instant, he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Colors danced in flashes of multi-colored light. Red was swirling in the orange's spherical ribbon. Sparkles of pink was softly gliding overhead in dense clouds with glistening yellow bright lights. Arches of magenta race as far the eye can see. Green curtains hung lowly, mixing with blue ripple-patterned earth._

_"Kinoe! No! Don't let this happen to you. You're fading. I won't be able to see you. We promised!" Yukimi stood behind him and was wallowing in despair. "Let me help you Kinoe, I can save you from this man's ethereal world!" She grabbed his arm and rested his hand within his own._

_Tenzo wanted to scream. So many questions were combusting his mind and there were mysteries of his life that this Yukimi may be able to answer. He tried to speak, but no sound was vibrating the insides of his chest. He was anxious, appalled, but tired of living through his life not knowing the meaning of his origin and existence._

_Yukimi looked him in the eyes and tears were falling. She was stressed. "Please Kinoe, I can answer everything in time. Trust me." Her smile was filled with guilt, but the colors surrounding him were mixing flawlessly, but eventually smudged into black._

_Darkness was all around him._

_"I love you."_

His eyes fluttered open and he felt the warmth of his frontal body pushed up against something… warm. Needless to say, he still attempted to stand on his own.

"Shhhh Tenzo, you have been through a lot. Just relax alright? We are almost there." Kakashi. His silver hair smelt of cherry blossoms. He was nervous and felt a tight coil in his gut, but he felt security leaning up against Kakashi.

"Awh Shinrin-baby do you feel… close to Hound?" Genma rubbed his two index fingers together. Tenzo's ears were fuming, and the heat spread through his cheeks, down to his neck. He found himself stuttering and didn't know what to say.

"Wh-wha-what why wou-would y-yo-you s-," He could feel Kakashi's neck with his forearms, they were also slightly heated.

"I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY G-OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFH-" Before Genma could finish that sentenced, he was round-house kicked by Gai.

"MY LECHEROUSLY PERVERTED FRIEND! LIKE HE UNDERSTANDS ANYTHING AS IS CONCERNING THIS TOPIC!"

"Spike, Green Beast," Tenzo cringed, and Genma froze in anticipation, "Shut up and get back to your posts." That dead tone made Tenzo shiver. Hopefully Kakashi didn't notice.

He most likely did.

Hiroshi bellowed in laughter and Daisuke smiled peacefully. It may have been an hour since they were ambushed, and had to move farther from their original location, but everything was the way it used to be.

"Awh! Did the big Green Beast give you a booboo? Want me to kiss it better?" Yori was sarcastically expressing concern for Genma's jaw, who was feigning betrayal.

"I thought he was my friend!" Yori cackled in enjoyment.

"Alright, we can set up camp here." Kakashi announced, finally letting Tenzo stand on his own.

Tenzo was arguing with Kakashi 10 minutes in the piggyback ride after Genma stopped teasing them. Kakashi was shrugging off his statements, overlaying that he is not to use his healed legs for a while and used some type of sticky jutsu to prevent Tenzo from slipping out of his grasp.

"Tenzo, this time I will scout with you." Tenzo was furiously blushing.

_Thank goodness for this mask!_

"Ah-Alright, sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Houn-senpai! I have spread my seeds throughout the whole perimeter." Tenzo walked toward his senpai, reporting his completion.

"That's… great." Something felt odd, his voice was abnormally shallow.

He did not point this out because he respected Kakashi's privacy, "Alright then, I guess we will- hhuuuunh!" Kakashi leant in and wrapped his defined arms around his waist.

"Never scout alone, for now on I will scout with you."

At first, he was in a state of shock, not being able to comprehend the situation at hand. His heart felt like it skipped a beat.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

"I will be more careful next time. I am sorry." They clutched onto each other more tightly, molding into one another. For them, it didn't feel close enough. He was anxious, but not as much within the moment.

"Tenzo, stay close to me at all times. I will protect you." A lump choked his words, and his train of thought burst like a rotating balloon. He felt rapturous. His heart was flying in the sky. "If you let me, I can take care of you."

"Me too…" The words did not suffice, but he felt the desire to show he too cares about Kakashi, more than he does for him.

_This is love…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"About time you guys got back! I was getting worried about you two sorry poor excuses of ninja!" Aika bickered with a grimace that could make any Kage bow. "That last ambush was SO tedious! And, I was more than worried when you guys went after HIM!" She pointed a slender finger in Tenzo's direction.

"Well, everything is alright now." Kakashi beat anyone else to it.

"Let's rest! I am getting tired, and I don't want to walk because everyone is exhausted!"

"Yes, princess. We will set up the tents the-"

"Hound-senpai, I have a better idea," Tenzo politely intervened, "I can make a cottage to sleep in."

"PLEASE FLAUNT YOUR TALENTS BABY~!" Genma burst out, shouting with pride.

Tenzo felt flushed, "U-uh yeah!" He turned over to an open clearing.

_This should work!_

"Hianh!" Tenzo clasep his hands together and put a wide stance.

_First, mold your chakra into each element within my hands and mix them. And sprout the word… NOW!_

He knelt on his knees and slapped his hands on the grass. At that moment, wooden pillars sprout from the ground and spread into multiple shapes. Coiling and twisting, the wood form a simple cottage; A cubic shape with a triangular roof resting atop as the roof.

"I AM TEMPTED TO KISS YOU!" Genma ran into the door frame and waved his arms excitedly.

"W-well… Erm…" Tenzo scrathed the back of his neck and leant to the side, he felt awkward receiving praise from Genma.

Everyone cheered on and walked into the doorway.

"So, you know how to use the mokuton. What puzzles me is that you look NOTHING like a Senju." Aika pointed out with an accusative tone, Tenzo gasped anxiously.

"He is distantly blood-related. Shall we rest now, princess?" He sighed loudly and felt relief.

_Thank you, Kakashi-senpai…_

"That explains it. Anyways, I am going to sleep. Goodnight." Aika teetered over to the house and and walked in the door frame.

"Tenzo, my clones will keep watch. I will give them enough chakra so they may re-clone when necessary. Meaning that we can get some sleep."

"Yes Kakashi-senpai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo made separate rooms for everyone while he was forming the cottage. He explained that he could make enough rooms for each person, so everyone should organize it amongst themselves.

"I will sleep on my own unless Cura is my 'room buddy'," Aika deadpanned, Yori shrugged reluctantly.

"I and Daisuke can catch some shut-eye, I give Green Beast's snoring to you, Hiroshi." Genma explained, knowingly glancing at Hiroshi. Gai gawked at Genma's comment and Hiroshi loudly snickered.

"Us Carriage man prefer the hallway."

"So, that leaves Kakashi and Tenzo to themselves." A moment of silence shrouded the occurring bantering.

"Y-yeah I guess so…" Tenzo felt skittish because he felt like the way he did when Kakashi let him sleep in the same bed.

"Alright, everyone unpack and rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It worked! We just have to keep at it and things will blossom for them!_ Gai was gidilly thinking to himself. _Kakashi and Tenzo both know loneliness, isolation, and abandonment. Once they find each other, their wounds will heal from them rejuvenating each other… I just want to see them happy._

Gai blinked, and yawned in exhaustion. The rooms were not very wide, so he and Hiroshi were a few feet away.

Tenzo drowsily leaned on the soft blanket (which was Kakashis) and snuggled into his own. He was warm in the face, knowing that Kakashi was breaths away. Despite there being enough room for him to be at a farther distance, Tenzo found himself lying close to his senpai.

Kakashi was uncertain, but he inched closer to Tenzo. Maybe he doesn't LOVE him; he just LOVES feeling comforted while comforting him. It didn't stop him, though. He leaned closer and lightly placed his hand on Tenzo's shoulders. When he leaned in, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and felt light-hearted.

_I can get used to this…_ Tenzo thought to himself, smiling peacefully. A warm buzz strung through his veins, and he loved this feeling.

_Goodnight Tenzo… Just stay close to me, I feel loved, but I am not in love. Please… understand that._

Without any notice, Tenzo drowsily closed his eyes without realizing it.

Kakashi felt at peace… He was running low on Lavender Mash, but he felt like could make it through the night. Thoughts were playing in his head though. He noticed how angelic Tenzo looked when he was asleep. He noticed the soft rise and fall of his chest. He could look and listen to his soft murmurs and crunched eyes, but he knew that he needed sleep.

_Maybe I do feel something. But I can't allow myself to be very close. Those I love are cursed to their demise. I won't let that happen to Tenzo._

Wistful thoughts of love left his mind, and he slowly crept to the darkness of his bitterness.

_I am trash._

**Yes, my updating is VERY SLOW lately and I apologize for that! I was able to start working and finishing this chapter. Of course like many of you, I have a lot of responsibilities that make this one much smaller. I PROMISE there will be a plot twist that will make this story, allot more interesting. We are LITERALLY SUPER CLOSE to one of the major climaxes to this story. If anyone wishes to email me asking me of my story, when I will update, how far I have gone to the next chapter; e-mail me at **christopher_skater ** I will reply almost immediately and will clarify any uncertainties.**


End file.
